Death's Angel
by Rekka's Angel
Summary: One of the most challenging adventures the Ronins encounter. Angels of death, chaos, war, death, and love, are only some of the things the Ronins will face; along with some unusual help. NEW CHAPTER UP!.-
1. Facing death

Disclaimer- I do not own nor did I create Ronin Warriors.   
Authors notes: I made up the dates in this, so don't take them seriously. I can't remember exactly when Ryo was born. This story is a bit different, but I hope you like it. Aki-chan I loved the name you used in Chronos, so I'm using it in this! I'm using the Ronins Japanese names in this (I've seen Ryo's name spelled, Ryo or Ryou in Japanese, but I'm going to use Ryo). I introduce a character of mine named Miyako in this and a couple other new characters. Sorry to those of you who don't like stories with new characters. I tried my best, but this is one of my first fanfiction (just thought I should warn you). Hopefully you all enjoy this. Oh, and these, >, indicate thoughts. Please Read and Review. Enjoy! 

Nasuti.............Mia Byakuen.........White Blaze   
Jun...................Yulie Arago...............Talpa   
Shin.................Cye   
Shuu................Kento   
Seiji..................Sage   
Touma.............Rowen   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel   


Miyako sat gracefully on a headstone as she sadly watched the funeral of another youth. She had dreaded the moment this handsome young man had to die. She hated seeing the sad faces of their loved ones as they lost someone close to them. Eventually she would have to take his soul to where it now belonged. She sat quietly and listened to the ending prayer for the thousandth time.   
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust........." Even though she had heard it a million times, it still amazed her, and deeply touched her.   
She watched as his closest friends, dealt with their sorrow. The blond's face was clam, but Miyako could tell a battle of   
grief, regret, and pain raged inside him. A blue haired young man stood next to him as a few tears silently fell down his cheeks. An auburn haired young man silently cried. The one with blackish-blue hair cried also, as he watched people lower the coffin into the earth. And lastly a woman with reddish-brown hair stood next to them, hugging a little boy. A white tiger stood by their side. The youth who died was named Ryo.   
"Poor boy. He was only eighteen, and could have lived a long, happy, and successful life. It's a shame he had to leave it so soon." She hopped off the headstone as the crowd slowly dwindled to the seven she had identified earlier as his closest friends. The tiger's ears perked and he stared straight at her. He looked away a few seconds later. "Weird. Can he see me?"> Miyako thought. They eventually left with heavy hearts and tears of sorrow trailing down their faces. Sometimes   
Miyako hated her job. "If only their loved ones could see how much they miss and care about them." Miyako sighed. A   
minute later she saw him. He knelt before his grave in shock, with tears trickling down his cheeks. He slowly touched the headstone and read the inscription. 

August 15, 1973-October 19, 1991   
Sanada, Ryo   
Beloved friend   
A brave and kind soul   
we'll miss you   
RIP 

Miyako silently stood behind him as he was still coming to terms with being dead. She gently touched his shoulder.   
Startled, He looked up to see a very beautiful young woman. She wore black pants, black tank top, black cape, black high-heeled boots, and held a silver scythe. From what he could see of her hair it was blond, and she had deep blue eyes. Her eyes were full of pain and sorrow, but she smiled anyway.   
"Who are you?"   
"Me? I guess you could say, I'm the angel of death."   
"So I'm dead."   
"In a sense, yes. But don't think of it so negatively. Think of it as being on another plane of existence." She answered,   
trying to lighten the mood. "And if you're wondering, no one can see us." He nodded in understanding.   
"What's your name?" The question surprised her. No one ever asked her, her name. In fact, when people meet her they   
wouldn't talk or they would be angry and yell at her, along with other types of outbursts. She was prepared for anything, but a question as simple as that.   
"You can call me Miyako if you like. I never really use it since I'm only with people for a short time." He nodded.   
"I miss them so much."   
"I know. It's hard at first, but the pain will eventually lessen."   
"How would you know how I feel!"   
"I've witnessed and seen it more than a thousand times. I feel what others feel, and I know you miss them, and wish this   
never happened. You can't stand not being with them, and you know they're in pain and blaming themselves for your death. I promise you they'll be ok. The pain and grief will lessen with time, but it will never go away completely. At least until you can all be together again." Ryo watched and listened closely. She looked like she was feeling everything he was.   
Her eyes held a sorrow that had been there forever. "I regret having to take you from your friends, but it was simply your   
time. I can't control who lives or dies. That's not in my power to decide, but I will help you on your way. Believe me, I know all too well what you're going through." Ryo looked down at his hands.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. This is a hard time for you. Don't feel like you have to hide the pain either."   
Tears fell faster and faster down his cheeks. He eventually started sobbing. Miyako knelt down beside him and held him to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to cry. "Shhh, it's ok, let it all go." Miyako rocked him slowly and stroked his head. As she comforted him, she saw a figure walking towards them in the distance.   
"You've become a softy, Miyako." The figure spoke.   
"Meticia? What are you doing here?"   
"Just checking on my favorite little angel of death." She smiled. Meticia was tall and slender, with long black hair, dark   
purple eyes, pale skin, and black wings. She was a very pretty lady. She wore a long, form fitting, dark blue dress that showed a bit much. Meticia had saved Miyako from a horrible fate and made her an angel of death. Ryo looked up as he heard Miyako talking to someone. Miyako sighed in disgust.   
"Couldn't you wear something a little more modest." Meticia smirked.   
"Well, I've got to commend you. At least this one is very good looking. Maybe I could have him help you with your job."   
"I would never let you put him through something like this."   
"You have become soft! Goodness Miya-chan, what's happened to the cold little girl I used to know?"   
"She's still here. I've just learned some things from the people I've met. Emotions for one, something you don't seem to   
understand."   
"Oh, I understand them alright, but in your field, you have no use for them. You can't control when someone dies, and you don't know them personally, so why care about them. They're just one more soul to take where they belong."   
"Each person I've had to take haunts me. A piece of them and their emotions become a part of me. I know how they feel   
and they become my feelings."   
"All the more reason for you to be heartless. You won't have to worry about their feelings, so you'll never have them."   
"What happened to the caring woman who saved me?"   
"She is also still here, but hidden until needed." Meticia turned away. She hated the way she would worry so much over   
Miyako. Deep inside Meticia knew she could never hurt Miyako and she loved her like a daughter.   
"You can't hide from me, Meticia." Meticia sighed.   
"I know. So what happened to this one?"   
"Died when some stupid drunk crashed into him."   
"Why do mortals never learn." Meticia said.   
"Miyako?" Miyako looked down at the young man in her arms that she had seemingly forgotten.   
"He knows your name!"   
"Yes. He asked, so I told him. What's wrong with that?"   
"You're too trusting, that's what."   
"Miyako, who is she?"   
"Oh, this meanie." Meticia glared at her. Ryo cringed. "Don't let her frighten you. She's just a big kitten, once you get to   
know her. I know her because, when I was little, she saved me from something horrible." Miyako shivered and Ryo looked at her with sympathy.   
"I guess I'll leave and let you finish your job." Meticia waved and disappeared in a flash of bright light. Miyako sighed.   
"Why does she have to be so mean. Oh well, that's just the way she is, I guess." Miyako stood up and brushed off her   
clothes. Ryo stayed on the ground. She looked at him with worry. Why do I feel so attached to this one?"> She looked at his handsome features and smiled. "Are you ok, Ryo?" He looked up at her sadly and smiled in spite of the situation.   
"As well as to be expected considering the circumstances." He slowly stood up and turned towards his grave. "Will I ever see you again?" Miyako blinked. She definitely hadn't expected that one. "Boy, he's just full of surprises."> Ryo turned towards her and waited for the answer. Miyako looked down at her hands holding her scythe.   
"I...I don't know. I really never thought of that. No one has ever asked me that. I guess if you really wanted to see me, I   
could visit. I don't know how long, but it's worth a try." She smiled. To Ryo, she looked like a lost little girl. She had been given a job full of pain and sorrow when she was young and was wise beyond her years.   
"Do you like your job?"   
"My, so many questions for someone like me." She sat on a headstone and took off her hood, letting her long golden hair blow in the breeze. "Well, I guess we could talk for a little while longer, but I've kept you here too long, so we'll have to make this kinda quick." She motioned for him to sit beside her. He obeyed. She looked into his caring tiger blue eyes and answered. "To answer your question, I hate my job. I hate it because of all the pain and sorrow that I've seen. I see a persons last moments on Earth. If lucky, they are surrounded by their loved ones when they die. There are times like in your case, where I dread the moment when they have to die, cutting their life short when they should have lived a long and happy one. I also hate it when a baby dies. They're only alive for maybe a year or two, some even die at birth, never being able to experience the wonders of life. It's a sad and hard job, but someone has to do it. I just wish I didn't have, too.   
Unfortunately with the secrets that surround me and the circumstances, I had to become an angel of death." A lone tear fell down her cheek unnoticed by her. Ryo did notice though, and brushed it away. Miyako smiled. "I think that's the first time I've ever shed a tear since I've been a death angel. Sad, isn't it."   
"Why did you have to become one?"   
"I knew you'd ask me that. Well. You know Meticia." Ryo nodded. "When I was a little girl, about five years old, she   
saved me from dying. I guess you could say, I sorta cheated death. I don't know why she did it, but she saved me from dying in the crash that killed my parents. She said something about it not being my time, but that's about it. Unfortunately in saving me, that meant I would have to become what I am now, when I did die. I died when I was ten, and that's when I   
became an angel of death. I don't know all the details around this type of thing, so I don't know why I had to become one."   
Another tear ran down her face. "Meticia doesn't like to talk about it, but I know she's keeping something from me. I know there's more to this then what I've been told."   
"Are there others like you?"   
"Yes. Meticia is one of them. She's the oldest angel of death. There are three others. Hiroshi, Kiya, and Damion. I'm sorta the baby of the group." Miyako looked one more time at the beautiful land around her. "It's time to go." Miyako spread her black wings and took Ryo's hand as they walked over to the light that was shinning down on the Earth. When they stepped inside the light, Ryo grew beautiful white wings. They were slowly lifted upwards. About halfway, Miyako let go of his hand and waved to him.   
"Take care, Ryo, and be happy. I promise to watch over your loved ones."   
"Miyako! I want to see you again!"   
"I don't know if you can, at least not a fallen angel like me." Even though it was a whisper, Ryo heard it as though she   
screamed it.   
"No. No, Miyako. You'll never be a fallen angel. At least not to me." Miyako barely caught what he said, but when she   
did, she cried for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes and disappeared into the darkness. 

********** 

So what do ya think of the first chapter. Any comments and ideas are greatly appriciated, so please review. Also feel free to   
e-mail me at moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com. The idea for the story came to mind when I was talking with some friends and it kinda made me think. So, I decided to make a story and see what people think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 

copyright © 2001   



	2. Finding a friend

death's angel ch2.html Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Ronin Warriors (no matter how much I wish I did).   
Author's notes: Hey everyone! I am a major Ryo fan so this story is mainly about him. Anyway, here is the second chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy it!   
Please   
read and review. 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel   


"Miyako!" Her eyes snapped open.   
"What! It can't be Ryo, he should be gone by now!"> Miyako began to panic.   
"Miyako help! I....I can't breathe." She heard coughing and saw Ryo falling towards her.   
"What in the world! This should not be happening!"> She caught his body as he fell by. He wasn't breathing and he was so cold. "Wha...what's going   
on!?   
METICIA!" Miyako yelled. Meticia appeared in a panic.   
"What is it, what's wrong? Are you ok?"   
"I'm fine, but what about Ryo?" Meticia looked down at the raven haired youth in her arms.   
"What happened?"   
"I don't know? That's what I want to know. All I heard was him yelling my name and saying he couldn't breathe. Then he started falling towards me!"   
Meticia   
looked at Miyako and saw pain, panic, worry, and something else. "No it couldn't be."> Meticia thought. She put her hand on Ryo's forehead and quickly   
took it   
back. His forehead was burning.   
"Someone doesn't want him to leave. They've stopped his soul from going to were it should be."   
"But why! Who would want him not to enter?"   
"Patience, child. I'm trying to figure that out." They floated in the darkness around them as Meticia closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of his   
head.   
"A great evil is holding him back."   
"WHAT!" Miyako yelled. "But how! And why!"   
"I don't know. But until I do, we have to make him an angel of death."   
"NO! I won't let you."   
"Then you'll never see him again, and his soul will be lost forever! Do you want to cause him more pain and suffering, by denying him a safe place, until we   
can   
figure out what happened! This is the only way we can keep this evil from destroying his soul." Miyako looked down at the boy she held in her arms.   
"If it's the only way, then so be it."   
"Good." Meticia closed her eyes and let a dark blue energy enter his body. He glowed red for a minute and a symbol appeared on his forehead. This shocked   
both   
of them. Then Meticia noticed the symbol was the one of virtue.   
"What! He's a Ronin!" Meticia yelled. "How could we not have known!"   
"I don't care, just finish this so he can be saved!" Miyako yelled. Meticia nodded and finished the process. When done, Ryo's wings turned from a stunning   
white,   
to a beautiful black. His clothes were all black with a black cape like Miyako's, but a red chest armor appeared under his cape. A silver scythe appeared next   
to him.   
"Let's get him to a bed. He should be safe for now. Being an angel of death will make it so he can't be identified." Miyako nodded and followed Meticia   
through   
the darkness. 

********** 

Ryo awoke with a start. Was it just a dream?"> He looked around and found he was in a strange dark place.   
"So you're finally awake." Ryo turned towards the voice. He looked over and saw Meticia. "Personally, I don't know what she sees in you." Ryo watched   
as she   
took a seat across from him.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Oh, nothing you need to worry about."   
"Where am I?"   
"You will be an angel of death for the time being. Something happened to you earlier and your soul can't rest until this evil that is holding you back is dealt   
with."   
"Evil, angel of death, what?"   
"You're still disoriented. I'll have Miyako explain it to you when she's back from her duty. Meticia walked out of the room and shut the door. 

********** 

Miyako stepped into her room and saw Ryo sitting at her desk and looking in the mirror.   
"So you're up, huh." Ryo turned to Miyako. His expression was one of sadness, but also curiosity.   
"So I'm an angel of death now?" He gently touched his black wings.   
"Yes." Miyako answered. "I'll understand if you hate me. I didn't want her to do it, but we had to. Your soul would have been lost forever if we didn't, and   
you   
would have suffered more pain and sorrow. I didn't want that to happen, so I let her turn you into a death angel. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry, though,   
cause   
once we find out what happened, you won't be a death angel anymore."   
"I don't blame you. And I don't hate you. You did what you thought was best considering the situation."   
"I never wanted anything to happen to you." Miyako said.   
"I know." Miyako ran over to him and held him close.   
"I'm just so glad you're alright!" Miyako quickly let go and blushed. "Sorry." Ryo chuckled. He walked over to her and held her to him. Miyako snuggled   
into his   
protective embrace. "I promise to do my best to help you." Miyako stated.   
"Thank you." Ryo held her close and sighed into her hair. Miyako gently broke the comfortable embrace and sighed.   
"Duty calls."   
"Should I go with you?"   
"Sure. I guess you'll get to see what I do." 

********** 

Jun and Byakuen walked down the hall to the room Ryo used to occupy. Jun opened the door and walked over to the dresser. He found a photo album and   
the   
soccer ball he and Ryo used to play with. Tears rolled down his little face as he took down the photo album and sat on the bed. Byakuen jumped up onto the   
bed   
next to him and laid his head on Jun's lap. Byakuen purred, trying to soothe his young companions nerves. Jun thankfully smiled and patted the large tiger's   
head.   
Jun gently flipped through the photos, each one bringing back a happy memory. One of his favorites was the one where he and Ryo were in the backyard   
drenched   
with water and bubbles after trying to give Byakuen a bath. Jun giggled at the memory and flipped to the next page. The next page had pictures of the guys   
and their   
girlfriends before they left for a school dance. Ryo didn't have a girlfriend at the time so he had asked Nasuti to go with him. Jun laughed as he looked   
through the   
photo album. Eventually he feel asleep on the bed with the album on his lap. Byakuen fell asleep shortly after Jun did. 

********** 

"Jun! Jun, where are you?" Nasuti called up the stairs. Her footsteps were light, as she walked down the hallway and came to a stop in front of Ryo's room,   
noticing the door was slightly ajar. Nasuti peeked inside and found Jun asleep on the bed. She smiled and walked over. She carefully sat on the side of the   
bed and   
gently stroked his head. She noticed the photo album and looked at the pictures. She smiled and put it back on the dresser.   
"Poor, Jun. You miss him so much, don't you?" Nasuti whispered. "We all do." She noticed he had been crying and gently wiped the wetness from his   
face.   
Byakuen woke and saw Nasuti. He nudged her arm to get her attention. Nasuti smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Jun, Byakuen." Byakuen purred and   
rubbed   
against Nasuti. She stroked his fur as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Why did you have to leave us, Ryo? We all miss you so much." 

********** 

"Why are we here?" Ryo asked. Miyako motioned for him to be quiet. She pointed to the hospital bed a little girl was in. She looked to be about seven years   
old   
and was pale against the sterile white sheets. Her brown hair framed her delicate little face, as her head rested on the pillow. She was surrounded by doctors   
and   
nurses, frantically trying to save her. No one noticed as Miyako walked over to the side of the bed and gently put a hand on the little girls forehead.   
"It's time to leave, little one. You've fought as best you could." The monotone beeping from the heart monitor told the people in the room that there was   
nothing   
else they could do for her. They knew they tried their best to save her, but it was always disheartening when they lost a patient. The hardest part was going to   
be   
telling her parents the sad news.   
Miyako watched as the girls parents rushed into the room, crying over their daughter. Ryo watched in awe as Miyako put her hand over the little girl's, and   
there   
was a flash of bright light. When he could see again, the little girl stood next to Miyako and opened her eyes. She looked around as if wondering where she   
was.   
She then saw her body on the bed and her parents crying faces.   
"Mommy, Daddy, why are you crying?" She was a bit confused when she got no answer. She tried to hug her mother, but she went right through her.   
"Mommy.   
Mommy, Daddy, I'm right here!" She cried. "Why don't you see me?" Miyako looked on in sadness and answered the little girl.   
"They can't see or hear you, little one." The little girl looked up at Miyako a bit frightened and shocked.   
"There's no need to be frightened. I won't hurt you." She smiled to reassure her and the little girl relaxed a little. Miyako bent down to her level and looked   
into her   
sad silver eyes.   
"What's your name?" She hesitated, but answered.   
"Lily."   
"What a pretty name. My name's, Miyako."   
"Why can't Mommy and Daddy see me?" It was always hard to explain to the children that they had died. She hated doing this to them. Miyako looked sadly   
at Lily   
and was surprised as she bowed her head as realization hit her. "I'm dead, aren't I?" Miyako looked at her in awe. This was definitely a smart little girl.   
"Mommy   
and Daddy told me about this. They said It happens to everyone eventually, but that you shouldn't be afraid of it." Lily looked at Miyako as tears streamed   
down her   
face. "They would always come and visit me here, after I got sick. They said everything would be alright, and whatever happened, I would be ok. I thought I   
was   
dying, and the sadness in their eyes, proved it. They told me not to be scared and I'm going to keep my promise. I'm not scared." Miyako looked at Lily with 

admiration shinning in her eyes.   
"Lily, you are a brave and smart little girl. I know your parents would be proud. And guess what. It might take a while, but you'll be able to be with your   
family   
again one day." Lily nodded in understanding. She looked back at her parents and started to sob. Miyako gathered her into her arms and hugged her. She   
spoke in a   
soothing voice, telling her everything would be alright, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Lily held on to Miyako tightly, and cried her little heart out.   
Miyako rocked her back and forth. "I know how much you hurt, Lily. I lost my parents when I was about your age, too. It hurts, but it won't be that way   
forever."   
Lily looked into Miyako's kind and caring blue eyes. She knew Miyako would never hurt her and was here to help her. She smiled despite all the pain she   
was   
feeling.   
Ryo looked on silently as Miyako comforted and soothed the little girl in her arms.   
"Thank you, Miyako-san."   
"No problem, Lily-chan. And please, just call me Miyako." She nodded. Miyako lifted Lily off the cold ground and spread her wings. Ryo followed them as   
they   
flew upwards. A bright light shone down upon them and Lily was lifted out of Miyako's arms. Lily grew little white wings and rose upward. She looked like   
a little   
angel. Miyako waved.   
"Thank you, Miya-chan! I'll never forget you!" Miyako smiled and continued to wave.   
"I'll never forget you, either, Lily-chan!" Lily blew a kiss to Miyako and giggled as she disappeared into the sky. "Never." Ryo put a hand on her shoulder   
and   
smiled. Miyako turned towards him and started to cry. Ryo took her into his arms and let her cry.   
"You did great, Miya-chan. You don't know just how much you helped that little girl, along with thousands of other people." 

**********   
one week later 

"Ry-chan, what's wrong?" Miyako asked.   
"I just miss my friends and family. I want to see them and tell them I'm ok. I don't want them to be sad."   
"I understand." Miyako glanced at Ryo and saw the sadness in his eyes, that had never left since she met him a week ago. She then thought of something.   
She   
knew she shouldn't do this, but if it made the sadness and pain that was always with him, go away, then she would do whatever it took. His sad eyes always   
haunted her. She wanted to see him happy, and she was going to make sure he was. "Would you like to see them?" Ryo's head snapped up as he looked at   
her with   
hope shinning in his eyes.   
"Can I really go see them?" Miyako smiled. The haunted look he seemed to always have had disappeared.   
"Yes." Ryo got up and hugged Miyako tightly. "I shouldn't be doing this. I just hope this makes him happy."> Miyako hugged him back and sighed. She   
let go   
and stepped away from him. "Well, what are we waiting for. You've got friends to visit." Miyako beamed. Ryo's face glowed with happiness and he took   
her hand   
as they disappeared in a flash of light. 

********** 

Finally done with this chapter. sigh> What do ya think so far? Boy it sure would be hard to have Miyako's job, don't ya think. Hope you enjoyed it, and   
feel free   
to tell me whatcha think. ^_^   
Rekka's Angel, moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com 

copyright 2001   



	3. Introductions

death's angel3 Disclaimer: sigh> do I have too? Well, you know the drill. I do not own Ronin Warriors.   
Author's notes: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 out, but I was white water rafting! YAY!! Anyway....... Thank you all for your great comments and suggestions. Please read and review. Enjoy! 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter3   
Introductions   


Ryo and Miyako appeared inside the house Ryo used to live in with his friends. He looked around and smiled. His friends were doing their best to live on without him. They missed him terribly, but they knew he wouldn't want them to be sad.   
Ryo walked into the living room and saw Nasuti reading a book and Touma and Seiji playing chess. He looked out the window and saw Jun playing with their soccer ball, and Byakuen nearby watching Jun. Shin was making lunch and Shuu was hovering over Shin, trying to sneak something to eat. Ryo smiled to himself.   
"Some things never change." Ryo chuckled. He looked around for Miyako and found her intently watching Jun and Byakuen. "What's wrong?" Miyako jumped when she heard Ryo speak.   
"Oh, nothing." She answered with a smile. Ryo stood beside her and watched Byakuen and Jun as well. "So, do you feel better now that you've seen your friends again?" Ryo nodded. "It's not enough, is it." It was more of a statement than a question. Ryo looked at her curiously. Miyako looked up at him. "Oh, don't give me that look. I can tell you want to actually talk to and hold them. It's hard being right next to people you love, but not being able to interact with them. And I know that's exactly what you want to do." Ryo sighed and nodded his head in affirmative. "Well, it looks like you're in luck."   
"How?"   
"Well, one of the benefits of being a death angel is that if you want someone to see you, they can see you. Plus you can touch and talk to them. It's quite nice to have this power. So if you really want them to see you, then go ahead. I warn you now, though, that this might make things harder for you. They'll expect to be able to see you all the time and that's not possible. Plus this evil that's after you might find out about you." Ryo frowned, and sighed.   
"I guess I shouldn't let them see me then."   
"I didn't say you couldn't. I just said it might make things harder then they need to be. Meticia told me whatever is after you won't be able to find you while you're an angel of death, so there should be no problem. I'm just making sure we cover all the bases and you know what to expect if something happens."   
"Thank you, Miya-chan." Miyako smiled, glad that Ryo was happy.   
"No problem. Go spend some time with them, but try not to be too long." Miyako turned around, ready to leave, until Ryo stopped her.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Home."   
"Why don't you stay."   
"Why should I? They're your friends not mine. Plus, don't you want to spend time with them, alone. I mean, you've been with me for the past week."   
"Because you're a good friend of mine and I'd like you to stay. Plus I feel safe when you're with me." Ryo answered. Miyako smirked.   
"Oh, so now I'm your guardian, am I." Miyako teased.   
"Of sorts." Ryo retorted.   
"But........."   
"Please." Ryo's tiger blue eyes pleaded. She couldn't resist.   
"I guess, but only for a while."   
"Thank you Miya-chan." Miyako nodded. "Uh, Miya-chan."   
"Yes."   
"How do I let them see me?" Miyako bowed her head and a sweat drop appeared. She sighed in exasperation and then looked at his questioning face.   
"Let yourself relax and then think about them and how much you care about them. After that it just happens. I can't exactly tell you what to do."   
"Alright, I'll try." Ryo closed his eyes and relaxed. He thought about all the fun times he had with his friends and family and how much they meant to him.   
"Oh my god!" Nasuti gasped.   
"What is it?" Seiji inquired. He looked at Nasuti, then to what she was looking at. He just sat there staring.   
"Ryo, Is that really you!?" Nasuti whispered. Seiji continued looking at him, trying to figure out if Ryo was real.   
"What's wrong?" Shuu asked, as he and Shin ran into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what everyone was staring at. "No way." Touma was oblivious to everything going on, as he was trying to figure out what his next chess move would be. He smiled and made his move.   
"Seiji, your turn. Seiji?" Touma looked up at Seiji and then at everyone else. "What's got everyone's attention?" Ryo chuckled as he watched the scene play. Touma jumped when he heard Ryo's chuckle and almost fell off his chair.   
"Ryo!" Ryo turned as he saw Jun and Byakuen running towards him. He smiled and turned to catch him. Jun jumped into Ryo's arms and hugged him. Ryo hugged back and ruffled his hair.   
"Hey, squirt. What's up?" Byakuen roared and jumped onto Ryo, knocking him to the floor. "Hey, Boy. I didn't forget you." Byakuen purred and licked Ryo's face.   
"I can't believe it. Ryo?" Ryo looked up at Nasuti's shocked face and smiled.   
"Hi, Nasti-chan. It's really me." Nasuti beamed and ran over to them, hugging Ryo tightly. After the guys finally snapped out of their initial shock, they too ran over and hugged Ryo. Miyako watched with a smile on her face, but also with a sadness in her eyes.   
"Man, I can't believe this! Where have you been, buddy?" Shuu asked.   
"It's a long story."   
"We have time." Seiji said.   
"Cool outfit." Jun smiled. Ryo looked down at his black outfit, cape, and red chest armor. He smirked.   
"Thanks."   
"Whoa, check out the wings." Shuu said, as he gawked at Ryo's ebony wings.   
"But, how can this be? We saw your body in the coffin at your funeral." Shin asked.   
"Like I said earlier, it's a long story."   
"So start talkin." Touma smiled. Ryo sighed.   
"Alright. Everyone take a seat. I don't know all the details myself so it might be a bit weird sounding."   
"Dude, you being here right now is way past weird, so this shouldn't be too bad." Shuu commented.   
"I guess you're right. Anyway. Hey wait a minute. I know how I can tell ya the whole story. I'll introduce you to Miya-chan."   
"Who?" Everyone asked in unison. Ryo looked around and found her standing in the doorway.   
"Miya-chan."   
"Yeah."   
"I'd like you to meet my friends. Could you show yourself to them?"   
"I don't know."   
"Please, Miya-chan." Everyone looked at Ryo strangely as he talked to nothing, but air.   
"I guess being dead, does things to ya." Shuu said a bit worriedly.   
"Shuu!" Nasuti scolded, as she whacked him up side the head.   
"Hey!"   
"Please." Miyako sighed.   
"I guess." Miyako relaxed and let everyone see her. Everyone gasped. Where moments before there was nothing but air, was now a beautiful golden haired girl.   
"Wow." Shuu said.   
"I'll say." Touma gawked. Ryo chuckled at his friends' reactions. Miyako smiled and introduced herself.   
"Hi, my name is Miyako." Byakuen walked over to Miyako and locked gazes with her. After a few seconds of what looked like them sizing each other up, Byakuen purred and rubbed against Miyako. She smiled. "You must be, Byakuen." Nasuti looked Miyako over. She was very pretty and seemed to be a nice person, but she was still suspicious.   
"Um, Miss Miyako, would you mind explaining what's going on, and why you and Ryo are here." Miyako looked at Nasuti and smirked. She could tell Nasuti cared a lot about Ryo, but she didn't know in what sense.   
"Please, just Miyako. And yes, I'd be glad to."   
"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Shin asked.   
"Yeah, we haven't told you our names. My name is Touma." Miyako smiled at the blue haired boy.   
"A pleasure to meet you."   
"My name is Shin. It's nice to meet you."   
"The name's Shuu."   
"Seiji."   
"My name is Nasuti."   
"And I'm Jun! Nice to meetcha." He beamed.   
"It's nice to meet you too, Jun. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Ry-chan talks about you all the time."   
"So what's the story with you two?" Shuu asked.   
"Right. This might take a while, so get comfortable." Everyone took a seat, eager to here Miyako's story. 

********** 

"Wow, that's some story." Shuu said.   
"Let me get this straight. You are an angel of death and you made Ryo one also, when some evil threatened to basically destroy him. So now he's stuck like this until you find out what this evil is and destroy it first." Nasuti said. Miyako sighed a bit sadly.   
"Yeah, that's basically it. I didn't want him to have to be an angel of death, but it was the only way, and at the time we had to think of something fast. I wish he could have had a choice, but like I said earlier, I did what I thought was best for him, considering the situation." Ryo looked at Miyako with worry. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.   
"You really care about Ryo, don't you." Shin asked, but it was more of a statement. Miyako looked at the young man sitting across from her and answered.   
"Yes I do. Hopefully he won't have to stay like this for long. Meticia is still trying to find out what we're dealing with."   
"So what happens to Ryo when he doesn't have to be an angel of death anymore?" Shuu asked.   
"Well, his soul goes to heaven or is reincarnated, if you believe in that type of thing."   
"Oh."   
"So the only time we'll have to see him is while he's an angel of death."   
"I'm afraid so, and even then it won't be whenever you want." Everyone's mood darkened and their faces showed their sadness.   
"I wish I could be with you guys all the time, but I can't. But we'll all be together again someday." Everyone nodded, but their mood didn't change.   
"Is there any way we can help you, Miyako?" Shin asked.   
"At the moment there's not much we can do until we know what we're up against."   
"Do you have any idea or clues?"   
"All I know is it is dark and powerful. It also wants Ryo eliminated. He's definitely made someone mad."   
"Could it be Arago?" Jun asked.   
"No way. We defeated that jerk." Shuu said.   
"Just because you defeated him physically, doesn't mean you've destroyed him totally." Miyako commented.   
"She's right. Arago's soul could still be around, and if that's true we haven't totally gotten rid of him." Nasuti stated.   
"Then what do we do?" Shuu inquired.   
"Ryo, do you remember anything of when this evil had a hold of you? Could you identify the type of power?" Touma asked.   
"It did feel a little like Arago, but something was different. If it was him, he was definitely stronger, but there was something else."   
"Could it be Arago was working for someone more powerful than him?" Shin asked.   
"Could be." Nasuti opened her laptop and started searching her grandfathers files.   
"Maybe Arago had a kid." Shuu suggested.   
"Yeah right." Ryo said.   
"It was just a thought." Shuu grumbled.   
"Found anything, Nasti-chan?" Seiji asked.   
"Not yet." Just then, Jun ran upstairs and up to the attic. "Jun! What are you doing?!"   
"Nasti-chan, what about these disks?" Jun waved his hands with the disks over the railing. "I found them up here last month in some old box, but didn't think anything of them."   
"Bring 'em here, Jun." Nasuti answered. Jun ran down the stairs and handed them to Nasuti. "I've never seen these before." Nasuti flipped them over and looked at them. The only thing written on them was some sort of symbol, that sort of resembled the top of the ancients staff. She put one in and opened it. "The whole things been encrypted. Someone definitely didn't want these opened by just anyone."   
"How long do you think it will take to decode them?" Touma asked.   
"I'm not sure. These were done really well. It could take days even weeks." Everyone sighed in exasperation.   
"Great." Seiji grumbled. 

**********   
  
It had been two hours since Nasuti had started to decode the disks, but she seemed to be getting no where, which frustrated the hell out of her.   
"May I take a look?" Miyako asked.   
"Sure, why not." Nasuti gladly handed the laptop over to Miyako. Miyako's fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed.   
"I think I've seen this code before. It's hard to be sure, but I think I could have this decoded in a few hours." Everyone's hopes were rekindled as they heard Miyako's statement. "Believe it or not Nasuti, your work actually is making this easier. If you hadn't done this it might have taken me twelve hours at least."   
"Really." Nasuti said in disbelief. Miyako looked up at her and smiled.   
"Uh, huh."   
"It seemed like I was getting no where, like I was going in circles."   
"It's still going to take a while to decode all of them."   
"Well, at least now we're getting somewhere." Shin said happily. Miyako suddenly stopped typing and sighed.   
"Duty calls."   
"Miya-chan, let me take this one." Miyako looked up at Ryo, shocked.   
"Are you sure?" Ryo smiled reassuringly.   
"Yes. I've been with you long enough to know how to handle things, and you have been doing this since you were a little girl. You need a break. Plus I know how much you hate it and how much it's hurt you."   
"But what about you. You don't like it any more than I do."   
"Yes, but I haven't done this all my life. Let me take this one." Miyako sighed.   
"Only if you're sure."   
"I am."   
"Alright. Thank you, Ry-chan." Miyako tiredly got up and hugged him.   
"What are friends for." He let her go and disappeared in a flash of red light. Miyako sat down and continued typing. 

********** 

It had been three more hours, and Miyako was still typing. Ryo had gone at least five other times during the last three hours, and everyone else was trying to keep their minds off of what was going on.   
Shin walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Miyako diligently working on the laptop.   
"Hello, Miyako."   
"Hi, Shin." Miyako answered without taking her eyes off the screen.   
"Miyako, why don't you take a break. You've been working a long time and you look tired." Shin said.   
"No, I have to finish this. I know how much this means to you all and to Ry-chan. I don't want to waste any time." Miyako rubbed her eyes and kept working. Shin smiled.   
"I've only known you for a little while, but It seems like I've known you forever. I think everyone feels like that." Miyako smirked.   
"I seem to have that effect on people." Shin gently laid his hand on her shoulder.   
"Miyako-chan, please take a break. You care about so many people, and give so much, that you save nothing for yourself. If you're not going to take care of yourself than I will."   
"But..."   
"No buts. Please stop, Miyako-chan." Miyako looked up into his serene aqua eyes, and felt safe and calm. Reluctantly she shut down the computer. Shin smiled sweetly and gently squeezed her shoulder.   
"Come on. Come join us in the family room." Miyako smiled and followed him into the next room. 

********** 

And there you have it. Chapter 3. Did ya like it? I hope so. Anyway, that's it for now. I'm working on chapter 4. Until next time, see ya!! 

Copyright. © 2001 


	4. Problems and thoughts

death's angel ch4.html Demyn- I don't know exactly how many chapters this is going to have. I'm kinda writing this as it comes to me. And I would be more than happy to alert you of any updates or stories I upload. I'm going to need your e-mail address though, if ya don't mind. You can e-mail me at moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com. Ok. thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!! 

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ronin Warriors. 

Author's notes: This chapter is pretty short. Thank you all who have reviewed my stories, and I'm glad you like them!! Hopefully I can keep ya happy with the ones I have coming. Thanks Again!!! You all have given me the inspiration to continue writing. Enjoy! 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 4   
Problems and thoughts   
  


"Miyako." Miyako moved in her sleep with a frown on her face. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on her arms, next to the laptop. "Miyako!" Miyako sat straight up and looked around. Meticia stood in front of her, arms crossed, and very angry.   
"Yes, Meticia."   
"What do you think you are doing here!"   
"I came to...to.....t..."   
"To let Ryo spend time with his friends, I know."   
"Then why did you."   
"Oh, forget it. Why haven't you come back?"   
"Well, I met them and we talked and........."   
"You let them see you and Ryo! Do you know how much trouble you could get into!"   
"Yes! I know, but I was willing to take that chance! Plus we found more information on this evil that's been such a pain in the ass!" Miyako snapped. Meticia smirked. It had been a long time since Miyako had actually gotten mad at someone. It was very hard to get on her bad side, but apparently not now.   
"My, my. Feisty today, aren't we. Looks like spending time with these people and your precious Ry-chan, has changed you." Miyako looked shocked and shook her head in wonder.   
"No, this situation is just getting on my nerves. Not to mention being up for hours trying to decode these stupid disks." Miyako said sourly.   
"Well, I've been trying to find you, so I could talk to you about our little problem. Apparently you have some information and friends now, that could be of some use to us. Damion, Kiya, and Hiroshi, have been helping out a bit, and found out that it's not Arago. He was totally destroyed in the last battle with the Ronins."   
"Well, that helps a little. I finally got these things decoded, but they've been password protected by Nasuti's grandfather. I could probably figure it out in a couple more hours, but it would probably be much easier for her, because he was her grandfather, plus I'm too tired, and........"   
"Miyako, you're babbling."   
"Sorry. This whole thing is just finally getting to me."   
"I've noticed. So where's Ryo?"   
"Good question." Meticia sighed.   
"Don't tell me you lost him."   
"Don't talk about him like he's some sort of pet!" Miyako yelled.   
"You might want to tone it down, you're not the only one here ya know." Meticia giggled. Miyako sighed angrily.   
"I'll go look for him."   
"I want you both back home once you tell the others what's going on."   
"Alright."   
"I mean it, Miyako." Meticia said sternly.   
"I know." Meticia smirked and disappeared into the darkness. Miyako yawned and looked around the room. "Where could he be?" Miyako looked all over downstairs, then headed upstairs. She walked down the hallway, but stopped when she came to the last door on the right. She quietly opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Ryo was there laying on the bed, seemingly looking out into nowhere.   
"Ryo?" Miyako whispered. He didn't respond. Miyako walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. "Anybody in there?" This seemed wake him from his trance. Ryo blinked and looked up at Miyako.   
"Sorry."   
"That's alright. You seemed to be a million miles away." Ryo nodded and got that far away look in his eyes. Miyako sat next to him on the bed. "Penny for your thoughts." Ryo looked at Miyako and smiled.   
"Just thinking."   
"About what?" Ryo sighed.   
"Everything. This whole situation. How it happened. How I feel about it. How I feel about someone."   
"Who?" Ryo paused and got a look that said he didn't mean to say that last part.   
"It's not important." He turned away and looked out the window. Miyako noticed he seemed a bit uncomfortable and said the first thing that came to mind.   
"Is it Nasuti?" Miyako was a bit shocked she had said that and by the looks of it so was Ryo. Miyako had felt some tension earlier, and Nasuti didn't seem to take to her as well as she had liked. Especially when she had called Ryo, Ry-chan. That was her first clue that Nasuti might like Ryo as more than just a friend, but she wasn't sure. When she asked Ryo about Nasuti she felt angry, sad, and was there jealousy? "No way! I don't feel anything like that. Even if I did it would never work out."> The thought saddened and depressed her, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryo. He had watched the emotions flash through her eyes and her expression go from shocked to saddened after she had asked him about Nasuti.   
"Where did that come from?" Ryo smiled. Miyako blushed when he gave her that gorgeous smile that always seemed to make her feel like doing anything he asked of her. It made her feel warm inside for some reason.   
"Oh my god, I'm blushing! I've never reacted like this before. Thank goodness it's dark! What is this weird feeling?"> Ryo smiled to himself as he saw a faint pink hue blossom on her cheeks. She had turned her head away hoping he wouldn't notice her blush. Unfortunately he did, but he wasn't going to say anything about it........yet.   
"Cute."> Ryo thought.   
"Um.......I just thought that.....well......."   
"What?"   
"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Miyako answered with a huff. Ryo chuckled.   
"You are one entertaining young lady." Miyako stuck out her tongue.   
"I was trying to be nice and trying to be serious, but no, you had to go and screw it up." Miyako teased.   
"Me?"   
"Yes, you."   
"Alright, alright, I won't argue." Miyako blinked. She then looked at him carefully and then felt his forehead.   
"You don't feel hot, are you sure you're ok. No bumps on the head?" Ryo began chuckling again.   
"No, I'm fine. But from experience I know that you can't win an argument with a woman. There are occasions when you can, but it's better to keep your mouth shut." Miyako looked really worried.   
"And that stops you? Man, are you sure you're ok." Miyako smiled.   
"Yes."   
"Whatever you say. Anyway, back to my earlier question. Is it Nasuti?"   
"Nasti-chan, no. Nasti-chan has always been like a sister or a mother to me. She's a very good friend and I want to keep it that way. Not that I never liked her. I think all of us at one time or another has had a crush on her. It's not that I don't love her, I just don't love her the way you think I do." Miyako sighed a bit relieved for some reason.   
"Then, who?"   
"Like I said earlier, it's not important." Ryo snapped. Miyako was shocked. He had never yelled at her before and it hurt. It hurt more because he was the first person she could actually call a friend, and with all the stress, events, emotions, and experiences, it made something inside her snap.   
"O.....ok." Miyako slowly got up off the bed as tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Ryo looked just as shocked as she was, at the fact that he yelled at her. He quickly snapped out of his trance and ran over to Miyako. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Miyako gasped, as Ryo looked down into her shimmering blue eyes. Tears continued to run down her cheeks unnoticed. Tears threatened to escape Ryo's eyes as he saw all the pain and confusion in Miyako's eyes. Ryo reached out to wipe away her tears, but she turned her head away. She pulled her arm out of his hand and disappeared into the darkness.   
Ryo looked at the spot that Miyako had occupied just seconds ago. He fell to his knees in anger and sorrow. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he closed his eyes.   
"I'm sorry." Ryo whispered into the darkness of the room. 

********** 

That's it for this chapter. Poor Ryo and Miyako. They got it tough. So, what's going on between Ryo and Miyako? Who's the evil trying to hold Ryo back? And what will happen? Those questions will be answered in the follwing chapters, once I figure out what's going to happen next. giggle> Hope you enjoyed it. Please review for me. Comments, questions and suggestions are all welcome. You can also e-mail me at moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com. 

copyright 2001 


	5. Apology and prophecies

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Ronin Warriors. I'm just borrowing the characters. 

Authors notes: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. I don't know how fast the next chapters will come   
out, cause school starts soon. I'll try my best to write more soon. As always read and review!!! Thank you so much to all   
of you who have reviewed. You guys are my insperation to keep going. ^_^ Enjoy! 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 5   


Miyako flopped onto her bed and angrily punched her pillow a few times.   
"WHY!" Miyako growled in frustration and anger. "Why did this happen! Why can't I have a happy and normal life, and   
why do I have such strong emotions for Ryo. Damn him! That boy can make me do anything he wants." Again she   
growled in frustration. "Why." Miyako whispered. She hugged her pillow tightly and started crying.   
"What's wrong?" Miyako gasped, embarrassed at being caught crying. Kiya stood inside the door with her arms crossed. Kiya had on black pants and a dark blue shirt. She had dark purple eyes and emerald green hair in a short French braid.   
"Nothing." Miyako mumbled.   
"Sure, and that's why you were crying." Kiya smiled amusedly and sat on the bed beside Miyako, with her legs and arms crossed.   
"Why would you care anyway?" Miyako snapped.   
"Hey now. No need to bite my head off. Your like a little sister to me, why wouldn't I be concerned. Just because I have   
the reputation of an ice queen, doesn't mean I'm totally heartless." Miyako sighed and looked at Kiya. She had been a bit   
quick to snap, and Kiya was right. She was like an older sister to her. Even if she didn't always show it. "Was it Ryo?"   
"How did you......."   
"Lucky guess." Kiya smirked. "Meticia warned you about getting too attached to mortals. She also said emotions will just make you weak, and have bad judgment."   
"That's not true!"   
"Well, at the moment you're proving her right."   
"But wasn't I one once?" Kiya looked at Miyako with sympathy.   
"Technically yes. Now back to the original subject. What happened?"   
"Why does everyone change the subject or not talk to me when I ask about my past? And why are they keeping things   
from me?">   
"Miyako?"   
"Huh. Oh, sorry. What did you say?"   
"I asked, what happened?" 

********** 

Miyako told Kiya about what had happened between her and Ryo and how everything had finally gotten to her.   
"I did overreact, but at the time I was just so frustrated and confused, that I couldn't help reacting that way."   
"At least he was trying to apologize. Oh, don't you need to tell the others about the information you got? Also, Hiroshi and Damion are doing all they can to help you. Those two will do anything for you, you know. We love you like a little sister."   
"I know, and I really appreciate all your help. I love you guys too. And thanks for reminding me about telling them the   
info I got. I had forgotten."   
"Well, go finish up, and take care Miyako-chan."   
"Alright. Thanks Kiya-chan." Miyako smiled and was gone in a flash of light. Kiya sighed.   
"Little one, you are in way over your head." 

********** 

Miyako gathered everyone into the living room.   
"So what's up, Miyako?"   
"Well, we found out that it's not Arago. Apparently he was totally destroyed in your last battle with him. Also, Nasuti and I finished decoding the disks. Although you still need to figure out the password. I figured it would be easier for you to   
figure it out since they're your grandfather's disks." Nasuti nodded.   
"That's great! Now we are really getting somewhere." Shuu cheered.   
"Don't get too excited, we're still in the dark on this matter. We've got a lot to figure out still."   
"Yeah I know."   
"I'm sorry I don't have anymore information."   
"Hey, you've done enough as it is. Without you we would be in bad shape, and we would never have been able to see   
Ryo. Don't be so hard on yourself." Touma said soothingly, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Miyako   
smiled her thanks and put her hand on top of his.   
"Miyako."   
"Yes, Nasuti."   
"Thank you. You're an incredible young lady and I thank you for keeping Ryo safe. I was suspicious about you at first,   
but I was wrong about you." To Miyako's surprise, Nasuti got up and hugged her. She stood there in shock for a few   
seconds before hugging back.   
"Yeah Miyako, you're the best!" Jun said smiling, as he too hugged her. Everyone nodded in agreement to Jun's statement and Byakuen roared in response. For the second time that day, Miyako felt like crying like a little girl again. Miyako smiled with unshed tears in her eyes. Ryo smiled as he watched his friends; glad they accepted Miyako into their family.   
"Your wrong Meticia. Emotions don't make you weak, they make you stronger. These people make me feel like I could   
do anything.">   
"Are you alright Miyako-chan?" Seiji asked. She wiped her eyes and nodded.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Miyako looked over at Ryo who looked back at her, apology clearly written on his face. She looked   
away and backed out of Nasuti and Jun's embrace. "I have to go. Ryo, you can stay the night if you want." Miyako left   
before he could reply. Shuu whistled.   
"Ouch. Man, what did you do to make her give you the cold shoulder?" Shuu asked. Nasuti looked at Ryo angrily.   
"What?"   
"You know what. You better get your butt up and go after her. You better apologize for whatever you did too!" the guys   
looked on in shock as the scene played out. Ryo chuckled.   
"You don't have to tell me twice. I was going to do just that."   
"Good. Now what are you waiting for. Get going!" Nasuti said teasingly. Ryo smiled and was gone in a flash of red light.   
"Man, I wish I could do that." Shuu said in awe. Everyone laughed as Nasuti went to work on figuring out the passwords to the disks. 

********** 

Ryo walked into Miyako's room and found her hugging her pillow.   
"Miya-chan."   
"What." Ryo cringed at her cold tone.   
"I.....I wanted to apologize." Miyako didn't respond. Ryo sighed and ran his had through his ebony hair. "I'm sorry for   
yelling at you earlier. I was just frustrated and worried. I really didn't mean to yell." Miyako sighed.   
"I know you're sorry. I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just, everything that has happened just finally caught up with me.   
Plus with everything going on, having my best friend yell at me really hurt."   
"Please forgive me, Miya-chan. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you too much." Miyako blushed, but answered.   
"As long as you forgive me for overreacting."   
"I forgive you, even though you had every right to react that way."   
"I forgive you too, then." Miyako grinned.   
"Truce?"   
"Truce." Ryo smiled and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and gathered her into his arms for a hug.   
"For future reference, I have a bad temper." Ryo whispered into her ear. Miyako giggled.   
"Thanks for the warning. I'm surprised you'd admit it, though." Miyako teased. They broke the embrace and smiled. "Now we just have to solve our big problem." Ryo groaned.   
"Don't remind me." Ryo laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes.   
"Tired?"   
"Uh huh." Miyako giggled. "Then lay on my bed and go to sleep." Ryo obeyed and she tucked him in. He was asleep in no time. Miyako looked at him lovingly and kissed his forehead.   
"He's so cute when he's asleep. So peaceful looking. Like he doesn't have a care in the world." Miyako got up and   
brought a chair beside the bed to sleep on. Once she was settled, she too fell into a deep sleep. The only difference between   
them was Miyako's pained and troubled expression as she slept. 

********** 

"I've got it!" Nasuti beamed with happiness.   
"Yay, Nasti-chan!" Jun cheered.   
"that's wonderful! What does it say?" Touma asked.   
"Well, from what I've read so far, it talks about an evil stronger than Arago."   
"Great." Shuu said sarcastically.   
"There's a prophecy of some sort too."   
"I thought our fighting days were over. Is it our fate to fight all our lives! This is ridiculous." Shin stated angrily.   
"Shin, I think we all feel the same, but as long as their is an evil threatening us, we're needed." Touma said.   
"There's something that bothers me about the whole situation." Shuu commented.   
"What's that?"   
"Why haven't they done anything yet? they obviously want Ryo out of the picture or something, but why haven't they   
made another move?"   
"Good question. Unfortunately I don't know much else about our situation yet." Nasuti stated. Seiji put a hand on her   
shoulder and gently squeezed it.   
"You're doing your best, that's all that matters." He said soothingly. Nasuti nodded.   
"But what if my best isn't enough. I hope Ryo and Miyako are alright."> Nasuti thought with worry.   
"Maybe they want Ryo so he could fight for them." Jun suggested.   
"You've got a good idea, Jun."   
"But Ryo's too strong for that. He would rather die than be on the side of evil." Shuu stated confidently.   
"But it says this evil is stronger than Arago. What if they can change him, or use something against him that he couldn't   
refuse, to make him do as they say." Shin said with worry.   
"I hope nothing like that happens." Nasuti stated. "That's the last thing we need right now."   
"So what does that prophecy or whatever say?" Shuu asked.   
"Well, I think this is all of it. At least what I've found.   
  
An evil will come to destroy the world.   
Five brave souls must fight again.   
The battle shall be their hardest yet,   
As well as their biggest test.   
Many obstacles will arise,   
But the five souls must prevail.   
Yet on their side shall be the heavens,   
And help will come from a divine soul.   
  
"................" Everyone was speechless.   
"This sure as hell would have helped earlier."   
"Shuu, watch your language!" Nasuti scolded.   
"Sorry, I'm just really mad. I mean we get this now and we know practically all of it. We are the five brave souls, we   
know there is another evil although we don't know who yet, if we lose then we're all history, we've already had some   
major obstacles like the problem with Ryo being dead, and I betcha Miyako is who it's talkin about in the last couple of   
lines! A lot of good this did us. And what do they mean our biggest test!"   
"................." Again everyone was speechless.   
"Shuu are you feeling alright?" Shin asked.   
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"   
"Considering the fact you actually have a point and what you said was intelligent." Touma smirked.   
"Hey!" Everyone laughed, letting out some of their stress. Jun yawned and pulled on Nasuti's sleeve. Nasuti looked down and smiled.   
"Are you tired, Jun?" Jun nodded. Nasuti took his hand and led him to the bedroom he would sleep in. When she reached the top of the stairs she looked at the Ronins. "I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day and I'm pretty tired myself." They nodded and marched up the stairs after them. It had been a tiring day. 

********** 

Well, there it is. Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Well, time for me to start the next chapter. Please   
review everyone! Until next time, ja ne! ^_^   
moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2001   
  



	6. First Battle Won or First Battle Lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or their characters. 

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, but with school and Fanfiction.net being down   
sometimes, it was kinda hard to find time to upload another chapter. Oh yeah, so that you know, I like using the Japanese   
names(I use the English names, too). Which means that even though I use the Japanese names it doesn't mean that I will be   
using the Japanese story line or the English one for that matter. That goes for when I use the English names, too. For   
example, in the English version, it shows an attraction between Nasuti and Ryo, and in the Japanese version, it's between   
Nasuti and Seiji. Just something I thought you should know so that nothing confuses you. And if the names do affect the   
story, then I'll tell you, but in this one it doesn't. I just decided to use the Japanese names, because I felt like it. ^_^ As   
always, enjoy! please R&R! 

Thanks to: Modem, Nicole, Ashley, MYSTIC, Sailormoon, Demyn, The Wooden Spoon, Wildfire's Flame,   
Khamele_son, and Ryo of Wildfire, for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys like my story and I hope to continue to   
please you! You guys are what keep me writting! And I'm glad I have your approvel on this story Ryo ^_^ I mean you are   
the main character of this story. ^.-   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 6: First Battle Won or First Battle Lost?   


Ryo awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the challenges the day would bring. Well, that is until he remembered everything that had gone on the day before. He sighed and stretched. Ryo looked around the room and did a double take. This wasn't where he usually slept. Well the place he stayed now wasn't exactly where he would usually live, but considering the circumstances this place had become home to him during the past couple of weeks. He finally realized he was in Miyako's bed, but where was Miyako. He looked around and found her asleep in the chair next to the bed. He frowned when he noticed the troubled expression on her face. Even when she slept her expression was sad.Miyako mumbled something in her sleep.   
"What?" Ryo leaned closer to her.   
"Mmm, no don't hurt him." Ryo's expression became puzzled.   
"Who's she talkin' about?"   
"Ryo don't go."   
"What!" Ryo's mind reeled at what he had heard. "She's dreaming about me!" He blushed and tried to block out her   
mumbles. A lot of good that did. Miyako started tossing and turning, her voice becoming louder and her expression   
becoming frightened. Ryo became concerned and gently shook her shoulder.   
"Miyako. Miyako wake up." Miyako flinched at his touch, but didn't wake up. Ryo was becoming more and more   
concerned as Miyako continued to yell in her sleep and not wake up. "Someone help me!" Ryo yelled. A minute later three figures ran through the doorway.   
"What is it?" Kiya asked. Hiroshi and Damion followed close behind.   
"It's Miyako, she won't wake up and she's yelling and thrashing about." Ryo answered a bit panicked. He looked behind Kiya to see Damion and Hiroshi standing there looking a bit worried. Kiya walked over to Miyako and put her hand on Miyako's forehead. "Are you two Damion and Hiroshi?" They nodded.   
"I'm Hiroshi." Hiroshi was the tallest in the room, and well built. He had deep brown eyes and short ebony hair. He wore black pants and t-shirt, with a dark green vest. "And this is Damion." Damion was a couple inches shorter than Hiroshi, and well built as well. He had dark brown hair slightly longer than Hiroshi's, but not as long as Ryo's, and penetrating violet eyes, with a mysterious air about him. He was dressed similarly to Hiroshi only with a blue vest.   
"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Ryo." They nodded. The guys turned their attention back to the girls in the room. Kiya was sitting next to Miyako with her eyes closed and hand on Miyako's forehead. Miyako seemed slightly calmer than earlier. A couple seconds later Kiya opened her eyes and sighed in relief.   
"Is she alright?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes. She'll be fine." Kiya stood up and walked over to the door. "She should wake up in a couple minutes. Hiroshi and Damion visibly relaxed when they confirmed she was ok. "Come on you two, we have work to do. Ryo can take care of her." Kiya winked at Ryo. He blushed and turned his attention back to Miyako. Kiya giggled and walked out the door, Hiroshi and Damion following soon after. 

********** 

A few minutes turned out to be a half an hour. Ryo patiently ^_^; , well he waited for Miyako to wake up. Miyako's eyes fluttered as she began to stir. Ryo was by her side instantly as she opened her eyes and looked around.   
"Ryo?"   
"I'm right here Miya-chan." Miyako looked beside her and smiled.   
"He's alright. It must have just been a dream."> Miyako sighed and stood up. She looked down at herself and noticed she had fallen asleep without changing. "Guess I was really tired."> She shrugged and looked at Ryo. "What's wrong?" Ryo was staring at her in a way that unnerved her. Ryo blushed and looked away. He was doing a lot of that recently.   
"Will you quit it stupid. Geez, what's gotten into me?"> "Um, uh, n..nothin'."Miyako looked at him skeptically, but decided to ignore his strange behavior. "Are you ok?" Ryo asked.   
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Miyako answered. Ryo sighed.   
"Never mind." Miyako looked puzzled.   
"Did I talk in my sleep or something? why is he so worried? And why is he looking at me funny?"> Miyako put her   
thoughts aside for the moment. "Well, what do you say we give your friends another visit?" Miyako smiled. Ryo nodded and in a flash they disappeared. 

********** 

Miyako and Ryo arrived at Nasuti's house and found Seiji reading a book, Shuu and Jun playing a video game, and Shin helping Nasuti with breakfast.   
"Hello." Nasuti peeked out of the kitchen and smiled as soon as she saw them.   
"Well hello. Would you like to eat breakfast with us?"   
"Oh no we're fine." Miyako lied. Nasuti smiled knowingly.   
"Nonsense, it's no problem."   
"I don't mean to impose and......"   
"I want you to join us, and I'm sure everyone else does too, so there's no reason to feel that way." Miyako nodded in   
acceptance as Nasuti disappeared back into the kitchen.   
"Yeah!" Jun shouted in victory.   
"No way!" Shuu yelled. "How could you beat me!" Jun laughed when he saw Shuu's shocked face. "Why you little   
squirt." Shuu grabbed Jun and started to tickle him. Miyako giggled as she watched and Seiji looked up from his book, and bit annoyed at being disturbed from his reading. Shuu finally stopped tickling Jun and started playing a different game. Jun finally realized Ryo and Miyako were there and smiled widely.   
"Ryo, Miya-chan!" Jun jumped up and ran towards them. He gave them both big bear hugs and smiled.   
"Hey, Jun." Miyako smiled.   
"Breakfasts ready!" Nasuti called from the dinning room.   
"Food!" Shuu yelled happily. Seiji put his book down and followed Miyako, Jun, and Ryo. Everyone sat down and dug in.   
"Mmm, this is great!" Shuu said enthusiastically.   
"I agree." Miyako commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Nasuti and Shin smiled, glad that everyone approved. Miyako looked around and noticed something missing.   
"Where's Touma?"   
"He's probably still asleep."   
"Who's turn is it to wake him up?" Jun asked.   
"I volunteer Ryo." Shuu said. "He hasn't done it for two weeks."   
"Yeah, well I sorta have a reason." Ryo answered.   
"So." Ryo sighed.   
"What's so hard about waking Touma up?" Everyone looked at Miyako and blinked.   
"Right, I forgot, you don't know about that. Heh, the last time I tried to wake him, up he threw me across the room."   
Shuu explained to Miyako about their experience with Touma and his sleeping habits. Miyako laughed so hard she almost fell out of her seat.   
"That's hilarious." She giggled.   
"Yeah, when your not at the receiving end of his fist." Shuu grumbled. Which just made her laugh more. It was   
contagious, and soon everyone was laughing.   
"Well, I'd let him sleep except I want him to be here when we talk to you about what we found on the disks." Nasuti   
stated.   
"So we have the information that was on them, now?" Miyako asked excitedly.   
"Yep." Nasuti answered proudly.   
"That's wonderful, Nasuti!"   
"Thanks."   
"Yeah, well, so far it hasn't done us much good." Shuu stated.   
"What do you mean?' Ryo asked.   
"Well, we found this prophecy and we know basically everything it's talkin' about." Shin handed Miyako the prophecy. Ryo looked over her shoulder as she read it. She sighed.   
"Is this all the information we have?"   
"No. We just got too tired last night and decided to wait till you came to read the rest of the information we got." Nasuti answered. "Which is another reason we need Touma here."   
"Need me here for what?" Touma asked from the stairs.   
"Great, now everyone is here."   
"Yeah, and no one has to risk their lives waking you up." Shuu said happily. Touma glared at him. Miyako was trying her hardest not to laugh.   
"We were waiting for you so we could read the other disks."   
"Oh."   
"Well, let's go into the living room." Everyone stood up and headed for the room until they heard a loud grumbling.   
Touma blushed.   
"Uh, could I eat somethin' first." Everyone laughed as Nasuti escorted Touma to the kitchen. 

********** 

Shin sighed.   
"A lot a good this did us. It doesn't even tell us what we're up against. Just that whatever it is, is stronger than Arago."   
"Do you think they've taken over the Netherworld? I mean we haven't heard anything from Kayura or the Warlords.   
Maybe they captured them or something?" Touma asked.   
"Either that or they aren't in the Netherworld. Which could be another reason we haven't heard from Kayura. They might not have heard anything about this new enemy." Seiji suggested.   
"But Kayura is descendent from the ancient. Why wouldn't she know?" Shin asked.   
"Well, we didn't know. Miyako and her people didn't know." Miyako flinched at that comment. "What makes you think they'd know?" Nasuti reasoned.   
"Good point."Shin said.   
"Well, unless we hear from them, I guess it's up to us." Ryo said. Byakuen's ears suddenly perked and he walked over to the window.   
"What was that?" Jun asked.   
"What was what?" Shuu answered.   
"That sound." Jun replied.   
"What sound!"   
"I heard a bunch of clanging, like armor or something."   
"Kid, you're just hearin' things."   
"No I'm not!"   
"Yes you are!"   
"No I'm not!"   
"Yes you are!"   
"Shuu, Jun, enough!" Nasuti scolded.   
"Yes, Nasti-chan." They answered in unison.   
"Honestly Shuu, you're as bad as a little kid."   
"Shhh."   
"What is it Seiji?" Miyako asked.   
"Jun's right. I hear it too." Seiji answered.   
"Look!" Touma shouted as he pointed out the window to the backyard. Everyone rushed to the window.   
"Dynasty soldiers! What in the world. I thought this wasn't Arago?" Shin stated confused. Thousands of Dynasty soldiers were waiting in the backyard.   
"Come on guys let's do it!" Ryo yelled.   
"Right!" Each Ronin transformed into their sub armor and headed outside. Jun, Nasuti, and Miyako followed.   
"Jun, Nasuti, Miyako, stay inside!" Seiji shouted. Nasuti and Jun nodded, but Miyako looked on with determination   
shinning in her eyes and went to help the Ronins.   
"Watch them, ok Byakuen." Miyako yelled.   
They all rushed forward into the mass of soldiers and started fighting. Seiji knocked a few of their heads off, Shuu tackled and rammed into some, Shin fought with his fists, Touma kicked, and Ryo did whatever he felt like.   
Miyako stepped in with her scythe and cut about six of them in half. Unfortunately she wasn't watching her back and one came up behind her ready to strike. Miyako turned around just as the blade was inches from her face and she reflexively closed her eyes. When she didn't feel the blow she opened her eyes to see what had happened. Ryo had her in his arms, worry written on his face. When he was sure she was ok he frowned. Ducking another attack and kicking it's head off, Ryo scolded Miyako.   
"What do you think you're doing!"   
"Helping, what does it look like!" Ryo gently put her down and blocked a chain coming towards his head.   
"You should be inside with Nasuti and Jun!"   
"Not when you guys are out here fighting!" Miyako knocked away one of the blades and slashed her scythe through the armor. "Did you think I would just sit back and watch!" Both jumped over a staff and team kicked the attacker.   
"I don't want you to get yourself killed!" Miyako smirked.   
"But I'm already dead." Ryo almost got kicked in the stomach, but blocked it a few inches before it connected.   
"Then why did you react like you did when that one almost hit you?"   
"Just because I'm not alive, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."   
"But how is that possible?" Both jumped over another attack.   
"Don't ask me, It just does. Plus I'm not like other dead people and neither are you, remember."   
"Oh, right."   
"Come on you guys, let's suit up and finish this." Touma yelled. Everyone nodded. Miyako stopped dead in her tracks. (AN: no pun intended, I swear!) images from her nightmare flashed through her head. "No! I won't let them hurt them!"> Miyako started glowing red as image after image played before her like a movie. The image of Ryo and the others dying, played over and over in her mind. "NO!" Miyako screamed and ran forward with her scythe in ready position. The Ronins stopped as they heard Miyako's heart wrenching scream. Miyako became surrounded in a red aura as she jumped into the air and swung her scythe through the mass of soldiers. Everyone had to cover their eyes at the immense light Miyako's attack made. When they could see again all they saw was an empty yard with burn marks everywhere there had been a soldier. Miyako was kneeling on the ground panting in front of the charred area that was as big if not bigger than a football field.   
"Wow." Shuu said. The others were to awe struck to think of anything intelligent to say, so they just nodded. The Ronins slowly made their way over to Miyako who was still kneeling on the ground. Jun, Nasuti, and Byakuen ran out of the house and towards the others. Ryo was the first one to reach Miyako. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move. Seiji walked in front of her and frowned.   
"Look at her face." Seiji ordered.   
"They did." Ryo and the others gasped. There was nothing, no emotion, no anything. Her eyes had a glazed look to them like she wasn't there.   
"Miya-chan." Jun waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. Byakuen purred and laid his head in her lap. She moved her hand and started to absently stroke Byakuen's fur, but her eyes still held that haunted glazed look.   
"Miya-chan." Ryo crouched down in front of her and held the hand that wasn't stroking Byakuen. "Miya-chan ya there?" He gently slapped her cheek, but nothing happened. Seiji had, had enough and called his armor. He then moved Ryo out of the way as he knelt taking his place. Seiji closed his eyes as his sword began to glow green. His symbol appeared on his forehead as he put his hand on Miyako's. She stopped stroking Byakuen and closed her eyes, slumping to the ground. Seiji caught her before she hit and carefully lifted her into his arms.   
"Is she going to be ok?" Nasuti asked worriedly.   
"Yes. She just needs to rest now."   
"Let's take her to my room." Seiji nodded and followed Nasuti into the house.   
"I wonder what happened." Shin asked with worry.   
"I don't know." Ryo whispered. "Let's go inside." Everyone nodded and walked inside, following Nasuti and Seiji up the stairs. 

********** 

That's it for now. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!!!   
rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2001   
  



	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I hope. ^_^ 

Author's notes: Hey! Chapter 7 is finally up! Yay! I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, but my computer was acting up, and   
whenever It was working, fanfiction.net wasn't, but finally both are working, so I can post. The song in this is not mine. It   
is "Shackled" by Vertical Horizon. Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I hope you are happy with this chapter and   
the ones to come. As always, enjoy! Read and review please!! 

IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!!!: Ok people, I'm going to need some help. I'd like to thank the anonymous   
writer/publisher who reviewed my story and gave me some very good suggestions and comments. While I was reading   
over my story I saw what they were talking about. I got to involved with Miyako and Ryo and have kinda neglected the   
others. So, here's where I need your help. I want to hook Nasuti up with Touma or Seiji, but I don't know who. So I   
need you guys to tell me who you think Nasuti should be paired up with. I also need some ideas on how to get things   
started in that department. I kinda have an idea, but I'd like to hear yours. So please write to me in your reviews, or send   
me an e-mail at rekkas_angel@yahoo.com or at the e-mail at the end of the chapters. I don't care which. Plus I won't be   
able to get out the next chapter till I get some ideas, so there's a little incentive for ya. Thanks everyone! And thanks again   
Anonymous writer/publisher! ^_^   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 7   
Aftermath   
  


Ryo sat in a chair next to the bed Miyako was in, silently watching her. Byakuen was lying on the ground next to his feet. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a while before she woke up.   
"What in the world happened back there? I didn't know she had powers like that." Ryo rested his head on the palm of his hand. Byakuen growled in response. Ryo patted Byakuen's head and continued to watch Miyako. "Well, just goes to show   
ya, you think you know a person and, wham! They hit ya with somethin' new." 

********** 

It had been two hours and Ryo and Byakuen were still by Miyako's side. There was occasional visits by the others, but   
they decided to leave them alone.   
Touma peeked in the room to check on them. He smiled as he saw Ryo asleep with his head resting on the bed beside   
Miyako.   
"Man, he's got it bad."   
"Got what bad?" Shin inquired.   
"Look." Touma pointed into the room. Shin shrugged.   
"He's supporting her. Haven't you heard that even when someone is unconscious they can still hear you and feel your   
presence. He's reassuring her that she's safe. Personally I think it's quite sweet." Touma smirked.   
"Exactly my point. Look at them. Haven't you noticed how protective and caring they are to one another? I think they like each other, but they don't realize it yet. Plus they look cute together." Touma grinned mischievously.   
"I agree with you there, they do look cute together. And I can see where you're coming from with the liking each other bit, but I think you're making to much of something little. How do you know they're just not good friends?" Touma frowned.   
"Have you seen the way they look at each other, the way they'll steal a glance when they think the others not looking."   
"Oh, you mean like the way you and Michi do that." Shin teased. Touma blushed. "Ha! I knew it, you do like her. Isn't   
she in our science class?" Touma glared at him, but nodded. "Anyway, I think you're making too much out of this. I mean   
considering the situation between them, it's only natural they'd look after each other like that." Touma smiled and lifted an   
eyebrow.   
"I bet you by the time this whole thing is over, that they admit their feelings for one another. And when I say feelings, I   
mean that they're in love with each other." It was now Shin's turn to raise an eyebrow.   
"I think I just might take you up on that offer."   
"Good, let's shake on it." They both smiled as they shook hands.   
"So what do you get if you win?" Shin asked.   
"Just the fact that I was right and you were wrong." Shin grinned.   
"Yeah right, what else."   
"50 dollars."   
"Alright. And if I win I get 50 dollars."   
"Deal."   
"Whatcha up to?"   
"Oh just a friendly little bet." Touma replied.   
"About what?"   
"Them." Shin pointed into the room Ryo and Miyako occupied.   
"What did you bet?"   
"I bet Shin that by the time this whole thing is over, they admit their feelings for one another. If I win he pays me $50.00, if he wins I pay him $50.00." Shuu laughed and looked at the two.   
"Shin, you know you're my best friend, but I hope you have the money and are ready to pay. I gotta agree with Touma on this one, buddy." Shin's smile turned into a frown.   
"Does everyone here, but me think they'll get together!"   
"SHHH!" Shuu and Touma hushed him.   
"Sorry." 

********** 

"Uhhh." Miyako slowly opened her eyes and squinted when the sun shone in them, feeling a little disoriented. She looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. She stood up and started to walk towards the door, but felt dizzy and sat back on the bed.   
"What happened?" Miyako looked up as she heard the door open. It was Seiji. Miyako watched him as he took a seat   
beside the bed.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"Ok, I guess. I bit dizzy and worn out. Why?" Seiji looked at her quizzically.   
"You mean you don't remember what happened?"   
"All I remember is Touma shouting, telling everyone to suit up, and then I woke up here." Miyako answered. "What   
happened?" At that moment Ryo walked into the room.   
"Hi." Miyako greeted.   
"I'm glad you're finally up." Ryo smiled. Shin, Shuu, Touma, and Nasuti came up behind him. They smiled when they   
saw Miyako sitting on the bed.   
"Are you feeling ok?" Nasuti asked. Miyako was now very confused.   
"Could someone please tell me what happened!" Everyone but Seiji looked at her confused and a bit shocked.   
"What all do you remember?" Touma inquired. Miyako sighed.   
"All I remember is you telling everyone to suit up, and then waking up here."   
"Well, you screamed and yelled no, you started glowing red, attacked the whole army, completely obliterated them with   
some awesome attack, then fell to your knees looking kinda blank. You didn't respond to anything. You finally did   
something when Byakuen laid his head in your lap and you stroked his head. Did I miss anything?"   
"Yeah. Seiji did somethin' to ya that made you unconscious." Shuu said.   
"But at the time it was the only thing we could do to snap you out of it." Shin finished. Miyako looked stunned and sat   
there trying to comprehend all the information she was given.   
"You ok?" Ryo asked. She snapped out of it and nodded.   
"I kinda feel weak and I was pretty dizzy when I tried to walk earlier."   
"I'm just glad you're ok." Nasuti stated. Everyone nodded.   
"Thanks everyone." "What in the world did I do? And how?'> Miyako thought.   
"No problem. Besides, Ryo was the one that wouldn't leave your side. He even sleep next to the bed in the chair Seiji's in. He only left to get something to eat." Shuu grinned. Ryo blushed as did Miyako.   
"Thanks Ryo." He smiled.   
"It was nothing." Miyako got a mischievous glint in her eye. She slowly got up, walked over to Ryo, and hugged him   
tightly, positioning her lips next to his ear. Ryo stood there for a minute and then gently hugged back.   
"Thank you Ry-chan, you've always been there for me." Miyako whispered into his ear. He blushed and nodded. Touma and Shuu grinned. Shuu nudged Shin who just glared at him. 

********** 

In the Dynasty 

"Master, The Ronins are strong." A young man, the Ronins age, kneeled in front of a dark throne. The only light in the   
room was from the candles that lined the walls, and even then it was still very dark. The young man had blood red hair, and   
bright silver eyes. He wore black armor with a large sword strapped to his back. His name was Heath. A shadow appeared   
in the room, it's presence filling the surroundings with it's evil aura.   
"Yes they are. But they're nothing we can't handle."   
"Yes Master."   
"Do you have a plan?" The shadow grew in size and eventually became human shaped, taking a seat on the throne. It's red eyes sparkled in the darkness, as a malicious grin spread across it's face.   
"Yes Master Chaos."   
"And what do you plan to do?"   
"To capture Rekka. Once I have Rekka I will use him to get rid of the other Ronins and that girl from earlier. I'll have Suki and Yusuke help me."   
"What girl?"   
"I'll show you." Heath made a holo-globe appear in front of Chaos and showed the part of the battle when Miyako   
unleashed her power and obliterated the soldiers.   
"I see. Although instead of killing her, we might be able to use her to our advantage."   
"Yes we could, but there's something different about her. She's not a normal human."   
"I can see that. I suggest then, that you do not fail in your mission."   
"Yes Master." Heath bowed and teleported out of the room and in to his chamber. "This girl could prove to be a great asset to us." He grinned mischievously and thought about all the ways to destroy the Ronins." 

********** 

Miyako walked down to the lake and stood on the dock. The wind blew her golden hair around her body as if it were   
caressing her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the water splashing against the shore as she let all her   
worries and frustrations be blown away with the breeze. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled.   
"Miya-chan?"   
"Hmm."   
"Are you ok?"   
"Yeah. I just came down here to relax and let all my worries be blown away. And you?"   
"Same thing I guess. That, and checking on you."   
"Ry-chan. you worry too much about me."   
"Well, you've had a rough couple of days."   
"Hmm, I guess so." Miyako took in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. Ryo stood beside her as they both looked at   
the serene lake and scenery. "You're so lucky to have friends like them. Even though you died, you had a great life and had   
the chance to live on this beautiful planet. Ryo turned his head to the side to look at Miyako. What he saw took his breathe   
away. The setting sun gave her an unearthly glow as it reflected the deep blue of her sparkling eyes. The wind blew her   
silken hair around her as though it were preforming an intricate dance in the warm colors of the dusk sky. Her cloak   
fluttered in the breeze making a soft and soothing noise. Miyako shivered involuntarily as the wind became a bit chilly. She   
wrapped her arms loosely around herself as she stared off into the distance. At that moment a song came to Miyako's mind.   
She had heard it when she was a little girl. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the day she heard it. She was   
in the car with her mom, on their way to the grocery. "It's kinda ironic how well it describes my life"> Miyako smiled   
sadly and began to softly sing it.   
  
"For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold   
And it leaves me there without a place to call my own."   
  
Ryo listened closely as Miyako sang in a haunting yet beautiful voice. 

"I know now what shadows can see   
There's no point in running 'less you run with me   
It's half the distance through the open door   
Before you cut me down   
Again   
Let me introduce you to the end" 

{"Come on Mommy, Daddy. Let's go for a ride!" A little five year old girl with her blond hair in a ponytail, ran over to her mom giggling.   
"Alright sweetie." A beautiful woman with light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and slender figure, led her daughter outside   
into the snow. The little girl ran happily to the car.   
"Slow down Miyako. You don't want to fall." A tall handsome man with ebony hair and emerald eyes walked out the front door behind them, pulling on his coat and getting into the drivers side of the car.   
"Come on Daddy, let's go!" Miyako buckled herself in the back and anxiously waited. Yume looked back at her daughter and smiled.   
"Ready sweetie?" Miyako vigorously nodded." Jiro started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.   
"Where would you like to go, Miyako?" Jiro asked.   
"To the park!" Jiro smiled and headed towards the park as the sun was setting in the orange sky. He turned down a small, less used, back road, so they didn't run into traffic. Snow covered trees lined one side of the road while the other side was a steep cliff. That was when it happened. A fawn ran out into the street. Jiro swerved so he wouldn't hit it, making him loose control of the car as it slid on the ice, and rammed into a tree. Silence. If anyone was around at the time, they would have seen the eyes of the baby deer turn a blood red before it bounded away into the forest.   
There was darkness all around the little girl. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pretty lady with long black hair and   
deep purple eyes. The woman's face was expressionless, but her eyes held a certain sadness.   
"It's not yet time." Miyako again opened her eyes, but she was now back in the car. The first thing that hit her was the   
pain. It cut through her like a thousand knives as she cried in agony. That is, until she saw her parents.   
"Mommy, Daddy?" She unbuckled herself and leaned over to the front of the mangled car. She whimpered as she saw   
them covered in a sticky red liquid. "Mommy?" She shook her mother, who leaned against the door, blood pouring from   
the gashes on her forehead and arms. "Daddy?" tears were now pouring down her face in despair, the earlier pain now   
forgotten. Neither responded to her pleading. She faintly heard sirens in the distance as she sobbed into her mothers chest,   
clutching her coat.   
The sirens became louder and louder, stopping next to the car. An E.M.T pried open the front door and almost wept at the sight. He gently pulled Miyako away from her mother and wiped the blood from her face. Miyako's sobs racked her small frame as she called for her parents. A nurse took her and tried in vain to calm the little girl down. Police and medical   
personnel sadly began the process of recording the accident and identifying the dead bodies. Miyako cried as she was taken   
into one of the ambulances and from her parents.   
"Mommy, Daddy. I love you." She whispered.} 

"And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings   
It always leads me back to suffering   
But I will soar until the wind whips me down   
Leaves me beaten on unholy ground again" 

A couple tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to sing. The horrible memory fresh in her mind. 

"So tired now of paying my dues   
I start out strong but then I always lose   
It's half the distance before you leave me behind   
It's such a waste of time." 

Ryo listened sadly as Miyako sang, wanting to hold her, but deciding not to disturb her yet. The words made Miyako think of all the people she had taken. Always trying to be strong for them, but wanting to cry every time they left. She   
remembered Lily and how hard it was to let her go. 

"'Cause my shackles   
You won't be   
And my rapture   
You won't believe   
And deep inside you will bleed for me 

So here I stand inside of a broken dream   
Forever holding on to splitting seems   
So take your piece and leave me alone to die   
I don't need you to keep my faith alive."   
  
Miyako felt exactly like what the words were saying. She wanted to die and be forgotten, tired of her dreams and feelings being torn apart. 

"I know now what trouble can be   
And why it follows me so easily   
It's half the distance through the open door   
Before you shut me down   
Again   
Let me introduce you to the end. 

'Cause my shackles   
You won't be   
And my rapture you won't believe   
And deep inside you will bleed for me   
  
Though you know you care 

'Cause my shackles   
You won't be   
And my rapture   
You won't believe   
And deep inside you will bleed for me 

And my laughter   
You won't hear" 

Pain. Miyako felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane of immense pain and suffering.   
  
"The faster   
I disappear"   
  
That's exactly what she wanted to do, disappear forever. 

"And time will burn your eyes to tears" 

Her voice gradually became softer as it drifted away into the breeze, ending the song. Her eyes stared blankly into the   
distance as if in a trance. Her shoulders shook with the effort of holding back the tears. Ryo could no longer take it. He   
reached out and took her into his strong arms, gently, but firmly holding her to him. Miyako numbly wrapped her arms   
around his waist, as her whole body shook from the turbulence of her emotions.   
"It's ok to cry." A dam burst inside Miyako and she sobbed into Ryo's chest as she let all the pain come forth full force.   
He held on to her tightly as she shook with the intensity of her sobs. Ryo stroked her hair as he tried to calm her. She held   
onto him tightly as if afraid he would disappear if she let go. He held her as close as possible, reassuring her that he was   
real and wouldn't leave her. "Shh, It's ok. You're safe." Miyako continued crying. "You shouldn't keep everything locked   
inside. It'll just hurt more when everything comes crashing down on you. I'm always here for you Miya-chan." Miyako   
calmed down enough to talk, and raised her head to look at Ryo. She peered into his eyes and felt like she would melt   
under his caring gaze.   
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Miyako slowly let him go and tried to pull away from the embrace, but he   
wouldn't let her. She looked away from him and stared at the ground. Ryo reluctantly let her go, but kept a hold of her hands. She looked down at them and shivered as a chill ran up her spine.   
"Why would I say that, and not intend to do what I said?" Ryo questioned. Miyako's gaze slowly went to his puzzled face.   
"Because when this is over, you'll be gone." Miyako answered sadly. Ryo stood in shock. He hadn't thought about that. Miyako slipped her hands out of his and backed away. "Never thought about that, did you." It was more of a statement   
then a question. A flash of bright light appeared next to Miyako, and a few seconds later Meticia stood there.   
"I want both of you back at once." They nodded and disappeared along with Meticia.   
As soon as they arrived Meticia looked Miyako up and down and sighed.   
"Come with me Miyako. I need to have a word with you." Miyako nodded and briefly glanced at Ryo before heading off. 

********** 

Miyako sat in front of Meticia as Meticia looked through a couple books.   
"Meticia."   
"Yes."   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"About what?"   
"How my parents died." Meticia dropped the book she was holding.   
"How did you find out?"   
"I had a flashback of sorts. I was just standing by the lake and thinking, when all of a sudden a song came to mind and I   
started singing it. The next thing I know, I'm watching my parents and I die. I saw you and you said, it's not yet time, and   
then I was alive again. Why did you never tell me?" Miyako asked as tears slid down her face. She roughly brushed them   
away as Meticia picked up the book she had dropped and put it back on the shelf.   
"Because you were just a little girl, and I didn't want it to effect you...your work. You wouldn't have taken it well, and it just would have caused you more pain."   
"No it wouldn't. Not as much pain as it's caused me now."   
"I did what I thought was best for you!"   
"Well it didn't work! It hurts more finding it out now and never knowing anything about my past or parents. Now, right in the middle of a crisis I remember, for some reason, my parents dying!" Miyako yelled. "So why? Why now does all of this happen, and why did you make me live again without my parents, just to die five years later and become what I am now." The ice cold tone of Miyako's voice pierced Meticia like a knife. Miyako's face was emotionless. No anger, no sadness, no hate, and no love; nothing.   
"Why? Because I had no choice. I did what I was told. You weren't supposed to die when you did, but why you died five years later, I don't know. You weren't supposed to die then either, but for some reason you did and I couldn't help you like before. Something was blocking me from doing so."   
"But why did you save me in the first place?" Meticia didn't know what to say. "Well?" She looked at Miyako as a tear   
rolled down her face. Miyako was a bit surprised, but didn't comment.   
"Because you reminded me of my daughter, and like I said before, I had no choice." Miyako gasped. To say she was   
shocked was an understatement.   
"That still doesn't really tell me much." Miyako answered in a monotone voice.   
"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. I'm not even sure why you became an angel of death in the first place." Meticia   
motioned to the book selves. "You can look through these books, but I doubt they will help you." Miyako nodded. "This   
isn't why I called you here, though."   
"Oh, why did you then?"   
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened when you were attacked."   
"Oh really."   
"Yes."   
"What do you wanna know?"   
"How did you release so much energy? And why?"   
"Don't ask me. All I know is I wanted to keep everyone from getting hurt, and I let loose. Actually I didn't know what had happened. I had to have the guys clue me in. They told me after I basically incinerated a thousand soldiers, that I blanked out. I was there physically, but not all there mentally. I didn't respond to anyone except when Byakuen laid his head in my lap. Seiji used his power to kinda knock me out, and then later I woke up in Nasuti's room."   
"Interesting. I'll have to look into this. If anything else like that happens, I want you to tell me as soon as possible."   
Miyako nodded and walked out of the room. "It looks like she's beginning to get a hold of her powers." Meticia   
whispered. 

********** 

Miyako walked down to her room and went inside. She found Ryo waiting for her.   
"I didn't mean to upset you earlier."   
"It wasn't your fault Ryo. You just didn't think about what would happen after this is over. You were there when I needed you, and that's all that matters. I am going to miss you." Miyako stated sadly.   
"Don't talk like that, Miya-chan. Let's just be happy for the time we have together." She nodded. "I'm going to miss you too, though." Miyako gave him a small smile.   
"What did Meticia want?"   
"She just wanted to know what happened when I incinerated all those soldiers."   
"What did happen?" Miyako shook her head.   
"Your guess is as good as mine. You actually know more than I do. My mind is a black from the moment I yelled to the   
time I woke up in Nasuti's room." Miyako flopped onto her bed and sighed. "Oh, didn't Nasuti say she had more   
information on who we're up against?" Ryo nodded.   
"Yeah. She did say something like that before they attacked."   
"Well, why don't you go and see what it is."   
"Do you want to come?" Miyako thought for a minute and made her decision.   
"No, I'd rather not right now."   
"Alright." Ryo took a step back and disappeared with a flash.   
"Why do things have to be so damn complicated!" Miyako yelled in frustration. 

********** 

Ryo appeared in Nasuti's living room, right in front of Shuu and Jun, who were playing a video game.   
"No! Not again! I call interference! Ryo did his disappearing, appearing thingy, and appeared right in front of me!" Shuu complained.   
"Shuu, Nii-chan, you were dead before Ryo appeared." Jun stated.   
"Nuh uh!"   
"Yes huh."   
"Nuh uh."   
"Boys!" Nasuti yelled from the study. Shuu and Jun shut up and decided it was a draw. Ryo chuckled and walked into the study, where Nasuti, Seiji, and Touma were busily working on the computer.   
"So what did you find?" Ryo asked.   
"Oh, Ryo. I'm glad you're here. We just started working and found some more information and," Nasuti looked around   
and behind Ryo. "Where's Miyako?"   
"Miya-chan decided not to come. She's had a rough time and I guess she just wanted to rest a while." Nasuti nodded in   
understanding.   
"Anyway. It looks like Arago was working for a higher being. Apparently it looks like we are up against Arago's master. His name is Chaos, and he has, uh......" Nasuti scrolled down the screen and continued reading. "It looks like he has three warriors, kinda like the dark warlords, only more powerful. This guy is much more powerful than Arago, but more human." Nasuti scrolled to the bottom and exited the file. "There isn't anything else here I'm afraid. It doesn't even talk about his warriors. It looks like not many people knew about him, and those that did are either dead or never knew much in the first place." Nasuti scanned through the disk again.   
"Wait a minute Nasti-chan, what was that?" Touma asked, pointing to the screen. Nasuti went back and opened the file   
they had apparently looked over.   
"I could have sworn that wasn't there a minute ago." Nasuti opened the file and a picture of the symbols of hope, faith,   
and love came up, with some more information. "It talks about another armor!"   
"What, how could that be? I thought, we found them all." Touma said, astonished. Seiji nodded in agreement.   
"What does it say about it?" Seiji asked.   
"Not much. It doesn't even give the name. It looks like it's another fire element armor. It talks about some of the weapons; Twin katanas, daggers, and shurinken (throwing stars). It goes on to say that it is a mysterious armor that no one has ever seen, except for the creator, which is unknown. It is just as powerful, if not more powerful than Kikoutei."   
"You're kidding, right?" Touma asked.   
"I'm afraid not."   
"Well, let's just hope if it does show up, that it's on our side." Ryo stated. They all nodded.   
"The three symbols, hope, faith, and love, represent the armor and it's wearer. So unlike yours that have one overall   
virtue, this one has a combination of three."   
"Interesting."   
"That's all it has on the armor and about Chaos."   
"Well, that's more than I expected. If we're lucky, Chaos doesn't know about this mysterious armor." Touma said.   
"If he doesn't already have it." Seiji added. Touma sighed.   
"I'm praying he doesn't."   
"I'm going to go tell Miyako about what we found out. Bye guys." They waved as again Ryo disappeared.   
"I hope we get some help, that's all I can say." Seiji and Touma nodded. This was not going to be an easy fight. 

********** 

Well, we now know a bit about Miyako's past. So what is this mysterious armor? What will happen in the next battle with   
Chaos? Who is Nasuti's love interest? Read in the next chapter! Please, R&R! Ja ne. -Rekkas' Angel ^_^   
rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2001   
  
  
  



	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They are not mine. No matter how much I wish they were. ^_^ 

Author's notes: Ok, people. Chapter 8 is up. I still don't know whether Seiji or Touma is going to end up with Nasuti. I got one vote for each of them so please vote in your reviews for one of them. Until I get a majority decision or I decide for myself who gets her, then It will kinda switch between cute moments with Nasuti and Seiji, and Nasuti and Touma. It will kinda be a battle between the two for her love. I don't know how long it will take to get chapter 9 out, but hopefully not too long. I've already started writing it. So here it is, chapter 8. Read and Review, Enjoy!! ^_^   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 8   
Secrets Revealed   


2 days later in the Dynasty 

Chaos sat on the throne, contemplating his next move.   
"Heath, Suki, Yusuke. Come here." All three appeared in the throne room. "It is time to put the plan into action." His three warriors wickedly smiled. Suki was the only girl. She was 5'3", slender, tanned skin, shiny cyan hair in a long braid, and silver eyes. She wore a feminine looking, dark gray and silver armor, with twin sickles as her weapons. Her armor looks like Lady Kayura's armor when she was under Arago's control, only different colors {AN: For all of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I'll try to explain what the armor consists of. Ok, She has skin tight leggings, foot and lower leg armor, chest armor and shoulder armor attached to the chest armor only over one shoulder>, Tare Tare is a type of armor that goes around the waist, it sort of looks like a metal skirt>, and hand and arm armor}. Yusuke was tall, well built, had short dark green hair, and had sparkling silver eyes like Heath and Suki. Yusuke's armor was midnight blue, with a double bladed axe strapped to the back and a mace hanging at his side.   
"Can we have some fun with the Ronin's as well?" Suki purred.   
"Not this time, Suki. I want you to focus on the main objective at the moment." Suki nodded in understanding. Chaos smiled. "Don't worry, you'll have your fun later." Suki grinned evilly. "Now go."   
"Yes master." They answered in unison, bowing as they disappeared.   
"Soon everything will be ready." Evil laughter echoed through the dark halls of the palace, chilling anyone who heard it to the bone. 

********** 

Heath, Suki, and Yusuke appeared floating in the backyard of Nasuti's mansion.   
"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Suki said in a bored tone, flicking her hair over her shoulder.   
"My, so much enthusiasm, Suki." Yusuke said sarcastically. Suki glared at him.   
"What do you expect. We don't even get to have any fun this time."   
"Enough you two, let's get this over with." Heath snapped. They nodded and Suki floated down to the ground.   
"Come out little Ronin's." Suki smirked, as she called loud enough for them to hear. As she expected, the Ronin's ran out into the backyard in their sub-armor, as Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen followed close behind.   
"Who are you?" Touma asked.   
"We, little one, are the three warriors of Chaos. I am Suki, Warrior of Vengeance." She bowed dramatically.   
"I am Yusuke, Warrior of Ruin."   
"And I am Heath, Warrior of Hate." Suki looked around and only counted four Ronin's. Puzzled, she scanned the area in case the last one was hiding. "We are here for the girl, Miyako." At that moment, Ryo and Miyako arrived on the scene. Ryo was already in his sub-armor.   
"Well speak of the devil. The princess has decided to grace us with her presence." Suki stated. Miyako looked quizzically at the three warriors.   
"You will be coming with us." Heath stretched out his arm as black electricity shot from his hand and surrounded Miyako in a sphere of black energy.   
"Miya-chan!" Ryo yelled. The others stared in shock. Miyako tried to escape from the sphere, but as soon as she touched it, dark energy shot through her body. She screamed in pain as it happened.   
"No! How can this be happening! I can't be captured. And why does this hurt!"> Miyako thought in panic. Dark menacing clouds overtook the sky, and bright red eyes appeared in the clouds. It chuckled in amusement.   
"What in the world?" Shuu said.   
"I, Ronins, am Chaos, father of Arago." Everyone gasped.   
"If that surprises you, wait until you here this." Yusuke said with a grin.   
"I am also Miyako's father."   
"WHAT!" everyone yelled. Miyako stood in shock.   
"No you aren't! My mother and father died in a car crash when I was five!" Miyako yelled.   
"Yes that was a pity. I did not intend for that to happen. I had great plans for them. You see, your mother could not have children. They prayed and prayed for one, and I heard them. So I decided to give them a child. That would be you, my dear. Your parents thought it was a miracle, but I was the one who made it able for her to bear a child. So in a sense I am your father. I am the one who created you and gave you to a woman to bear you. Unfortunately, your brother Arago became jealous and afraid of the power you held, so he tried to destroy you before you knew about your true potential. If it wasn't for that angel of death taking pity on you, he would have succeeded the first time. But he was relentless and finally succeeded in killing you when you were ten." Miyako collapsed to her knees in shock.   
"It can't be true. It can't be true!" Miyako screamed.   
"Ah, but it is, my dear. And now it is time to return to your family."   
"You're not my family! My family is dead!"   
"Miya-chan." Ryo whispered in shock and sadness.   
"Even if you are her father, she will never be like you. Not while we are here to take care of her!" Nasuti yelled. Byakuen roared and the others nodded their heads in agreement and determination.   
"She is like family to us, and we won't let her be turned into someone like you!" Shuu bellowed.   
"Even if you do take her now, we'll find a way to get her back!" Shin stated.   
"How amusing. They think they can save you, little princess." Suki giggled. Miyako glared at her and looked down at her friends. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt herself disappearing with Heath and the dark warriors.   
"I won't forget you." Miyako whispered, as they disappeared into the darkness.   
"No! Miya-chan!" Ryo cried out. Seiji put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry Ryo. We'll get her back." Ryo nodded and stared at the place Miyako had been only seconds ago. 

**********   
That night 

Nasuti stood outside on the back porch. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking out onto the lake. Her long auburn colored hair swirled around her as the wind blew; her calm aqua eyes took in the scene before her. She sighed.   
"Why can't we live in peace for once?" She was startled by a warm hand as it rested on her shoulder. She turned around and stared into worried blue eyes.   
"Are you ok, Nasti-chan?" Touma asked; worry clearly heard in his voice. Nasuti nodded. "Are you sure?"   
"No, not really." Nasuti answered with a lopsided grin. Touma smiled back and gently squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.   
"You know, I'm always here for you if you need to talk." Again Nasuti nodded.   
"It's just, none of you seem to get a break with all the fighting. I always wish I can help out more, instead of watching you all go into battle, praying you'll all make it out alive. After this is all over, we'll lose Ryo for good, and Jun and I might even lose you guys. You've always protected us and been like a family to us. I don't know what we'll do if we lose you all." Nasuti confessed.   
"Is that all? Are you just worried we'll lose this battle?" Nasuti shook her head no.   
"I'm sick of watching from the sidelines or being used as bait against you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to feel so helpless?!" Tears ran down Nasuti's cheeks as she continued. "Our friend has been taken away from us all, and Ryo is taking it really hard. He doesn't need anymore pain or suffering. The poor boy has been through enough. All of us have! Why can't this all just stop!?" Nasuti wailed. Touma reached out and pulled her into his arms. Nasuti wrapped her arms around his waist and cried for the first time since her grandfather died. Touma held her tightly and stroked her silky hair.   
"It'll be ok Nasti-chan, you'll see. We've won every other time. What makes you think we won't this time?" Nasuti looked up at Touma with her tear stained cheeks. He gently brushed her bangs away from her face. Nasuti snuggled into his embrace and sighed, laying her head against his chest.   
"They're so much stronger than anyone else we've fought before. And they took Miyako-chan."   
"We'll get her back, don't worry. And we'll beat these jerks. We're stronger than we've ever been as well. We can win. You've just got to have faith in us." Nasuti looked up into his caring blue orbs and smiled.   
"I do Touma, I do." 

Seiji watched the scene unfold from his position by the window. He sighed sadly and closed the curtain.   
"It seems this isn't the only battle we'll have to endure." Seiji whispered. Nasuti and Touma walked into the house. Shin walked into the room and motioned for them to join the others in the dinning room.   
Ryo leaned against the wall by one of the windows, looking out at nothing. Byakuen laid next to him, hoping to comfort his young charge. Jun sat next to Shuu at the table and looked up as the others entered the room.   
"So what are we going to do about these creeps?" Shuu asked, angrily slamming his hand against the table.   
"What can we do? Until they attack again we can't do anything. We don't know how to get to where they are, even if they are in the dynasty." Touma reasoned. Everyone quietly contemplated Touma's statement. "Even if we did know how to get there. What would we do once we were in?"   
"That's easy, charge in and get rid of the bastards!" Shuu yelled.   
"Shuu, as much as we'd all like to do that, without a plan in their territory we might not last long." Seiji stated.   
"Well, I for one am willing to take that chance!"   
"And if we fail, how will that help Miyako and the rest of the world?" Shin softly asked.   
"Is everyone against me! All I'm concerned about is Miyako at the moment. To hell with the bad guys. We can take care of them later."   
"Shuu, we all feel that way, but again, how would we help her, if we don't even know where she is?" Nasuti answered.   
"For that matter, how would we know if she was even still......." Touma quickly closed his mouth as he saw everyone look around sadly and Ryo tense with anger.   
"She's not dead." Everyone turned to look at Ryo who was now very irate. "And if they have done anything to her," Ryo clenched his fists, his face contorted with anger and hatred. They all shivered in fear at the deadly look on his face. "Then I swear, they're all dead. Nothing is going to stop me, and the gods help anyone who tries." Everyone nodded, too afraid of what would happen if they argued with him. His anger deflated a little into sadness as he again looked out the window. "But until then, we'll have to wait until they attack or we find a way to get there. As much as I hate the idea, there's nothing we can really do right now." Ryo finished. Shuu sighed in defeat and sat down.   
"So what are we gonna do when we can do something?"   
"Well, that's what we're going to have to discuss. We need a plan either way, and need to go over anything that could happen." Nasuti said. Everyone nodded. "We also need to keep in mind, Miyako-chan. We have to safely get her out somehow."   
They all talked about possible plans and actions to take during the next battle. 

**********   
Meanwhile 

Miyako looked around the room she had been put into. It was dark, with only one window. The bed, walls, and furniture, were all black and navy blue. The sheets and comforter of the four posted king sized bed, were silk. A large bathroom was connected to the bedroom. All in all, even though the room was dark and gloomy, it was a nice room. Miyako sighed as she tried for what seemed like the millionth time, to try and teleport out of the room.   
"Sorry princess, but that won't work." The voice said mockingly. Suki giggled as she appeared in front of Miyako in a dark blue silk kimono, with her long cyan hair flowing down behind her. "I'm afraid you belong to us now." Suki smiled evilly as she sized her golden haired mistress up. "Master Chaos wanted me to give you this to wear." Suki laid the beautiful blood red and black kimono on the bed next to Miyako. "I will be back later to take you to Master Chaos, Princess Miyako." Suki disappeared with a flourish of white flower petals.   
Miyako looked down at the silk fabric of the kimono and gently touched it. She decided it would be more comfortable than her usual attire and quickly changed. The red flowers on the black background flowed on the cloth as if they were real flowers swaying in the breeze. She left her hair down, as always, and walked over to the window. She looked out at the strange world before her and closed her eyes. She tried to visualize the lake behind Nasuti's house and how the wind made ripples in the calming, clear, water. She thought about strong and gentle arms wrapping around her as if they were shielding her from the dark, cold, and evil world she was in now. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later her breathing became slow and rhythmic as she fell asleep to the sound of rain tapping against the roof. 

An hour later, Miyako awoke in time to hear Suki knocking on the door and informing her that it was time to meet her father. Miyako got up and opened the door. She stepped out into the eerie hallway and shivered from the coldness. Suki held a candle in her hand, the only light in the long dark hallway. Miyako followed her down many long corridors until they came to a stop in front of two large intimidating doors. They opened without a word or knock from the woman beside her and the throne room appeared before them. There was a red carpet on the floor leading to the throne. Candles hung along the walls, illuminating the large room. Yusuke and Heath stood on either side of the throne as Suki walked ahead and took her place next to Yusuke.   
"Come here child." The voice echoed throughout the room with an almost warm touch to it. Miyako shook her head, knowing there was no such thing as warmth and goodness in a place like this. She slowly took a few hesitant steps forward. Within a couple minutes she reached the five steps leading up to the throne where a dark figure sat. Chaos's warriors bowed as the figure stood. Miyako looked at them curiously and then to the massive creature in front of her, that claimed it was her father.   
"If you really are my father you'll show yourself to me." Miyako said without any indication of the slight fear and weakness she was feeling at that moment. The figure chuckled and a blazing fire came to life on either side of the throne, lighting the room and exposing the figure before her with it's light. Miyako gasped as Chaos showed himself to her.   
"You can't be Chaos." Miyako whispered.   
"Oh, but I am my dear daughter." Miyako fought back the tears that threatened to spill as she took in the sight before her. He looked just like her father. He was tall and handsome with his tanned skin and ebony hair. He was muscular and regal looking; no more than twenty-five years old, wearing black and silver armor. The only difference was his eyes. They were cold and cruel looking. Not to mention they were bright red instead of the beautiful emerald green her loving father had once had.   
"Just because you look like my father, doesn't mean you are." Miyako stated as she crossed her arms and glared at the man before her. He smiled and looked down upon her with what looked like pride.   
"You've grown into such a beautiful young lady. Although, I don't quite approve of your choice of friends. It's a pity your brother was such a disappointment. With the both of you, we could have already had this world under our control." Miyako looked disgusted at the thought of Arago as her brother and controlling the world.   
"That monster was not my brother."   
"Either way, you will be plenty good enough if not more than enough, to get rid of those pesky Ronins and control this little planet."   
"I will never help you get rid of the Ronins." Chaos sighed.   
"I don't want to half to do this the hard way. You're my daughter and I don't want to have to hurt you." Miyako turned away in defiance. "I'll give you until tomorrow to make you're decision. If you haven't chosen to help me, than I'll be forced to do something I would rather not do." Miyako continued to look away. "Suki, take her back to her chambers."   
"Yes, my lord." Suki bowed and walked down the hall to the door. Miyako followed a few steps behind. The heavy doors closed behind them and Chaos smiled evilly.   
"She will do nicely."   
"I agree, my lord." Heath stated. Yusuke looked over at his master and then to the door the girls had just exited through.   
"My lord. Do you think she'll agree?" Yusuke inquired. Chaos turned towards the warrior of ruin and grinned.   
"I have every reason to believe she will refuse. I will have to teach her not to defy me." Yusuke and Heath looked at one another with an expression of sympathy for the girl they had known since she was a baby. 

**********   
  
Suki stopped in front of Miyako's room and opened the door. Miyako stepped inside and walked over to the bed.   
"Before I leave I have something to show you, Princess." Her tone of voice held no hint of the mocking that had been there earlier. Suki closed her eyes and concentrated. Miyako watched as the air swirled around her as she started to glow green. Her long cyan hair became shoulder length emerald green in a French braid. Her kimono changed into black pants and a dark blue shirt. And when she opened her eyes, they were now a deep purple instead of the bright silver they once were.   
"K...Kiya-chan." Miyako whispered. Suki nodded. "Does that mean, Damion and Hiroshi are......."   
"Heath and Yusuke." Suki finished. "Kiya is just a disguise. I am really Suki. Chaos's warrior of vengeance.   
"Does Meticia know?"   
"Yes, actually. Chaos asked her to look after you."   
"When..."   
"Did she find out. Not until Master Chaos went to her a second time and explained to her who you were. She didn't know about it the first time she saved you, but she did the second time." Miyako collapsed onto the bed.   
"She..she lied to me. You lied to me. Why?"   
"Because it was our job and orders." Suki changed back to her normal look. "You are our princess and we respect you and your power." Suki gave her a small smile. "I must go now." With that said, Suki disappeared. Miyako sat there trying to sort through everything that had happened. She slid up the bed and curled up under the covers.   
"My whole life has been a lie. One big lie. I've been nothing but a little puppet. A tool for the destruction of the world and people I have come to love." Miyako hugged one of the pillows to her, as she closed her eyes. "Please help me, Ry-chan." 

**********   
The next day 

Miyako was awakened and taken to the throne room, where Chaos awaited her answer.   
"Well, what have you decided?" Chaos asked.   
"My answer is the same as yesterday. Nothing you can do will make me willingly hurt the people I care about." Chaos nodded in understanding.   
"Take her to the room." Chaos commanded.   
"Master, is it really necessary?" Suki asked.   
"How else will she learn to obey me. She will find out soon enough that she can not defy me forever." Heath and Yusuke each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her down a hallway she had never seen before.   
"Where are you taking me?!" Miyako questioned. They didn't answer. She looked at the walls covered in pictures of gruesome death's and horrible torture. Miyako quickly turned her head away as she felt the bile rise in her throat at the sight. Tears threatened to spill forth, but she kept them in check. They came to a stop in front of a large black door. It was very plain. No carvings like the others; and a simple silver door knob. Heath opened the door and they took the struggling girl into the center of the room. Chains dropped from the ceiling and came up from the floor. Yusuke chained her ankles while Heath chained her wrists. The chains went back until Miyako's arms were spread above her head. She could barely move her arms and legs. Heath and Yusuke left the room, closing the door behind them with a thud. Miyako looked around nervously in the dark room waiting for something to happen. A million different horrible things ran wild through her head, chilling her to the bone.   
Ten minutes of waiting felt like hours as she stood in the middle of the cylinder shaped room. After a few more minutes she heard a noise like the sound of gears turning. Two holes opened on either side of the room and red liquid began to pour from them. It came out excruciatingly slowly. Suddenly, images of her killing the Ronins, Nasuti, and Jun, played before her like a movie. She watched in horrid fascination as she saw herself smile evilly and stab Ryo through the heart with his own sword. His face looked up at her with betrayal and sadness as his eyes slowly closed in death. She looked on in utter disgust and hatred as she licked the blood from the shinning sword. She then proceeded to kill the others one by one with a look of immense joy and pleasure.   
"No!" Miyako cried out. "No, that's not me!" Other terrible images played before her. She tried in vain to shut out the images by closing her eyes, but they replayed over and over inside her head. Tears streamed down her face as she expressed her pain. The red liquid stopped as it reached a height just over her waist. She looked down at the liquid and screamed as it reminded her of the blood pouring from the fatal wounds she had seen herself dealt. Just as suddenly as they came the images disappeared. Miyako slumped as much as she could in relief, but it did little to comfort her. She could still hear the screams of agony and suffering as she killed the ones she cared deeply for. Black energy shot from the ceiling of the room and rammed into her body with a sickening crunch. Miyako screamed as it ripped through her; the pain becoming unbearable. W...why am I feeling this pain?">   
"That's easy. When you were trapped in that black sphere earlier by Heath, I brought you back to life. You are mortal once more." Chaos's voice echoed through-out the room. Miyako gritted her teeth and groaned as wave after wave of dark energy blasted through her body. "It does no good to resist me. Join our side willingly and this will stop."   
"Nuh....nev..er." Miyako answered. Chaos sighed.   
"Suit yourself. You may be my daughter, but I will not tolerate defiance." Chaos bellowed.   
"I'm n....not your daughter." Miyako wheezed. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Another wave of dark energy slammed into her more stronger than the others. She screamed in agony and went limp as she black-out from the pain. Evil laughter resounded off the walls, filling the room with it's hideous sound. 

********** 

Well, well, well. Seems like there's some compatition for Nasuti. As well as trouble for Miyako. Will the Ronins be able to save Miyako? What will happen in the meantime? Who will win the battle for Nasuti's love? Those are things you'll just have to find out. So keep readin'!! Please Read and Review, I love getting imput about my stories from my readers. ^_^   
-Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com   
moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002 


	9. Capture

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. 

Author's notes: Well, here's chapter 9. I'm not very good with ratings, but I'm rating this chapter R because of violence and a couple of bad words. Nothing supper major though. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 9   
Capture   


Miyako opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She found herself still inside the cylinder room from earlier. She shivered as memories of the torture came flooding back to her mind, until the room started glowing a bright blue.   
"Now what?" Miyako whispered hoarsely. A crackling sound came from the ceiling as she heard strange chanting. It started out soft, but became louder and louder with each passing minute. Dark energy wound it's way around the room as the haunting chanting became louder. The energy ran down the side of the walls and started to form a sphere around Miyako. Ghost like forms began to appear, surrounding her as they chanted. They started moving in a circle around her as the energy ball grew darker and darker. The chanting became faster and faster as they moved around in circles. The energy sphere was now pitch black and Miyako could no longer see the figures around her and they could not see her. Blood red beams of energy slammed into her body as she screamed in agonizing pain. The chanting echoed louder and louder in her ears as she fell to her knees holding her head.   
"GO AWAY! Miyako screamed. "Go away! Please!" The energy ball become smaller and smaller as she wrapped her arms around herself in a fetal position. The red beams shot into her body one last time and her eyes glowed red for a split second as her body spasmed from the blows it had received. Her eyes closed and the chanting seemed to soften until her world became black as she passed out. The spirits stopped moving in their circular motions and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Miyako's limp body laid on the hard cold concrete for the second time in the last two hours.   
A cloaked figure came in and carefully picked up the lifeless body and carried her out of the dreadful room. They stopped in front of Miyako's chamber and laid her on her bed. The figure looked down upon her for a moment and then swiftly left the room, closing the door behind them. 

**********   
two weeks later 

"It is time to put our plan into action." Chaos's warriors bowed and transformed into their armor. "Miyako." The young woman appeared before him and bowed.   
"Yes, Father."   
"I want you to go with them. Have some fun, but don't forget what I told you." Miyako grinned evilly and nodded.   
"I will not disappoint you."   
"Good. Now go." After Miyako had transformed into her blood red armor, (Like Suki's, only different color.) they all vanished. 

********** 

It had been two weeks, and everyone was growing impatient. There had been no attacks since they had taken Miyako, and no hint of one to come.   
"This is ridiculous!" Shuu shouted. "Shouldn't they have done something by now?"   
"He's right. Why haven't they tried anything?" Shin asked. No one answered. Ryo sat at the window, looking outback. This had become his spot, and rarely did he leave it." Nasuti looked around; worried about the restless warriors.   
Jun had been sent home not to long ago, so he wouldn't get hurt if anything happened. They would have sent Nasuti away as well, had she not been so adamant and stubborn about staying with them.   
Seiji laid a comforting hand on Nasuti's shoulder. She turned and smiled. At that moment, Byakuen roared and headed out the back door. Ryo followed, and the others following soon after. They stood outside and scanned the area, but found nothing.   
"What is it Byakuen?" Ryo asked. Laughter echoed through the land as if in answer to his question.   
"So, how much of a challenge do you think they will be?" Suki asked.   
"Mmm, maybe a good work out." Yusuke answered. The Ronins transformed into their sub armor, but still saw no one.   
"Show yourselves!" Shuu yelled. Byakuen stood protectively in front of Nasuti. Suki's amusement was evident in her laughter.   
"But of course, little Ronins." Suki appeared floating in mid air, followed by Yusuke and Heath.   
"What have you done with Miyako!" Ryo demanded.   
"Your little Miyako is fine. Wouldn't you agree, Princess?" Suki stated. Miyako smiled and appeared floating next to Suki. She flicked her long ponytail over her armored shoulder and nodded.   
"I couldn't agree more." Miyako answered, huskily. Everyone gasped.   
"Miyako?" Ryo asked. She nodded.   
"Yes. Granted, I'm not the Miyako you used to know. I'm much better." Miyako said with a sultry look. "I am now Miyako, Warrior of Death. Fitting, don't you think." Ryo shook his head in denial. "Don't believe me? I guess I'll just have to show you." The other warriors smiled and readied for battle.   
"Come on Ryo, we've got ta suit up." Touma stated.   
"But I can't hurt her."   
"I didn't ask you to, just transform." Ryo nodded and they all called their armor.   
"That's more like it." Yusuke commented. The Warriors of Chaos floated down to the ground.   
"Shall we." Heath said. It was more of a statement than a question.   
"Let's." Miyako answered. Miyako's first target was Seiji. The others went after the remaining four. Seiji drew his sword and blocked Miyako's overhead strike. The force in which they clashed was so strong, it threw them each back about five yards from their original position. This time Seiji charged. Again they met sword against sword.   
"Why? Why are you doing this?" Seiji questioned. Miyako smirked.   
"Why? Because I'm better this way." Miyako swung and met Seiji blow for blow. Neither one had touched the other yet. "I have a family," Miyako jumped out of the way, barely missing being slashed across the arm. "I have power, the sense of belonging, and the love I have always been denied!" Miyako growled. Seiji ducked as one of Miyako's katanas came too close to his head. An expression of sympathy flashed briefly on Seiji's face.   
"Your being controlled by Chaos. He doesn't love you. He's using you as a puppet to do his dirty work."   
"You lie!" Miyako blocked, and slashed back with her own weapon, managing to cut Seiji's left cheek.   
"Why would I lie to you Miyako-chan?"   
"Because you're the enemy!"   
"Am I really?" Doubt flashed in Miyako's eyes, but quickly disappeared as they glowed red for a split second. 

Touma and Shin blocked another bolt of energy that Yusuke threw at them. Touma grimaced as one finally hit him. Pain ran through his body like he had just been electrocuted.   
"These guys are strong. Stronger than anyone we've every fought." Shin stated. Touma nodded and continued fighting.   
"Shuu, how are you and Ryo holding up!" Shin shouted. Shuu quickly glanced over at Shin, which was a mistake, as thousands of little ice crystals were shot at him. They were like a thousand little blades cutting his skin. Shuu grunted as he steadied himself from falling. Suki grinned as she watched Shuu struggling against her attack. She used the same attack on Ryo, but unlike Shuu, Ryo was ready and deflected most of the crystals.   
"Not to good I'm afraid." Shuu answered. Nasuti became worried as she noticed the Ronins wearing out and worse for wear, as Chaos's warriors were barely even breathing hard and showed no sign of injuries. Before she even knew what hit her, a dark bolt of energy rammed into her body, knocking her to the ground. Nasuti's scream echoed throughout the area, causing everyone to pause in their fighting.   
"NASUTI!" Shouted the Ronins. Seiji ran over to Nasuti and cradled her limp form in his arms. Something in Miyako snapped as the scream replayed over and over in her head. Memories of the torture she went through flashed in her mind's eye.   
"You bastard!" Touma cried as he shot at the floating Heath. Miyako barely made it in time to block Touma's attack. Touma's eyes became wide as he found Miyako suddenly in front of his arrow, but it was too late to call it off. Miyako gracefully deflected the arrow as if it were nothing. Touma's eyes filled with sadness, betrayal, and shock. "Why are you protecting him?" Yusuke and Suki were just as surprised as everyone else at Miyako's interference. Heath smiled maliciously as he stared down at Touma. Miyako's eyes filled with rage as she quickly turned around and smacked Heath across the face; hard. No one saw her move as it happened; she was so fast. But the impact of her hand and the sound it made as it hit his cheek was enough to convince everyone that it happened. Heath glared at her with a look that promised immense pain. He swung his arm forward, aiming for her head. Miyako deftly caught his arm and glared back at the surprised and angry Heath.   
"That was low." Miyako stated.   
"But the little bitch is one of them." Heath growled, pointing down at the enraged Ronins.   
"She was an innocence. She was of no threat to us!" Miyako yelled.   
"I was following orders."   
"To kill an innocence!"   
"No one on this ridiculous little planet has any value! They're little sheep. What's the difference if one is gone! And why should it bother you anyway. You're Chaos's daughter. You're main objective is to destroy these people anyway! You're one of us now!" Heath bellowed. Miyako grimaced in disgust, but did not answer.   
"I see you have yet to be broken in completely." Chaos's voice resounded through the yard. Miyako screamed in agony as some invisible force made her fall to the ground with her hands holding her head.   
"Miyako!" Ryo ran over to her, but was knocked back as her body glowed red. As the throbbing in her head stopped she stood up. Her eyes held nothing but pure hatred and evil in them. Miyako turned towards the Ronins and smiled.   
"I'm giving you one chance to join our side willingly."   
"Never!" Shuu shouted.   
"Suit yourself. I gave you a fair chance." Miyako was about to charge forward until the voice in her head stopped her.   
"Don't dispose of them yet. Capture Rekka."   
"With pleasure." Miyako answered. A black orb appeared floating in front of Heath's hand and grew bigger in size as it pulsated with power. When the sphere was about the size of a basketball Heath shot it towards Ryo. Ryo tried to dodge, but something or someone was making it so he couldn't move. The sphere grew tremendously and surrounded Ryo. It convulsed with energy as Ryo stood inside it. After a minute the sphere around him disappeared and left him standing there in confusion. The black sphere hadn't hurt him. It only tingled slightly. Before anyone could react, Miyako was on him, thrusting her katana straight through Ryo's stomach. Ryo gasped, falling to the ground as Miyako quickly took the blood soaked weapon out of his midsection. A million frenzied thoughts ran through Ryo's mind at that moment.   
"How? I thought I was already dead."> Everyone yelled as Miyako smiled wickedly down at the fallen Ronin. Ryo's gaze fell upon Miyako's smiling face. He looked up at her with sadness, betrayal, shock, and finally forgiveness and some other emotion she couldn't place. A thought of de ja vou came to Miyako's mind as she watched the different emotions play across his face before he passed out from the blood loss. The forgiveness that he showed her before his eyes closed, she could recognize, but confused her greatly. Especially the last one. It was so foreign to her that she couldn't even come up with a name for the strange feeling. She pushed the annoying thoughts to the back of her mind as she slung his body over her shoulder.   
Shuu charged Miyako with blind rage as he tried in vain to save his leader and good friend. She sidestepped the clumsy attack and walked right into another. She got away from the second attack by Shin's yari, but not without receiving a deep gash in her left upper arm. She grit her teeth as pain shot through her arm. Shin was momentarily startled by the fact that the strike had cut her so deeply, but even more startled by the fact that she actually bled and could be wounded. Miyako took advantage of his momentary shock and created a black portal behind her, and stepped through. Suki glared down at the enraged Ronins and spoke with such venom that her voice sent shivers down their spines.   
"You will be destroyed. It'll be a pleasure making you suffer long and painful deaths." Suki and Heath disappeared as well, through dark portals.   
"Until we meet again, Ronins." Heath spat out as he too disappeared.   
  
Visibly shaken, the remaining Ronins stumbled back into the house, helping each other walk. Seiji laid Nasuti on the couch and healed her with his armor as much as his fatigue laden body would allow before passing out. He then took her upstairs to rest, as quickly as he could.   
The other three Ronins transformed back into regular clothing and collapsed where ever they were at the moment. Shin landed on the couch, Shuu on the floor, and Touma leaning against the wall. Their armors had helped heal them, but they were still worn out.   
"Miyako was hurt." Shin stated tiredly.   
"Yeah, well so was Nasti-chan. And worse." Shuu answered.   
"I know, but that's not what I mean." Comprehension dawned on Touma as he realized what Shin was talking about.   
"You're right. She was hurt and she felt it, too." Shuu looked back and forth between the two, in confusion.   
"So what! We all were, what's the big deal!"   
"The big deal, Shuu, is that Miyako shouldn't be able to be hurt like that." Shuu still looked on in confusion.   
"In a sense, she's dead, and the wound should have not affected her or should have healed like that!" Shin snapped his fingers for effect. "But it didn't and she felt it. Which means, some how....."   
"Miyako's alive again." Touma finished. Shuu finally got what they were talking about and added his own two cents worth.   
"Wouldn't that have applied to Ryo as well?" Touma thought about it for a few seconds and nodded in agreement.   
"Yes. Theoretically he shouldn't have been able to have been hurt like that either, but he was."   
"Which means he's alive as well." Shin said.   
"Hey! Both of them were surrounded by that black sphere thingy at one time."   
"You're right. Which means that that must be how they were brought back to life. Which also means that Chaos has the ability to give life." Touma reasoned.   
"That's not good." Shuu commented.   
"No it isn't." Shin agreed. "So in order to get rid of his warriors completely and possibly break the spell he has over Miyako, we have to get rid of Chaos himself first."   
"Hai. Unless the spells so strong that in order to break it completely, we have to kill Miyako."   
"No way! I won't believe that! Miyako's stronger than that. She's not evil like that freak of nature and his little toadies. I may be mad as hell at her, but there's no way I could ever kill her!" Shuu yelled.   
"Maybe that's exactly what Chaos wants. He knows we wouldn't be able to kill her, which ultimately gives him more power, because he'll live on through Miyako."   
"I won't believe it!" Shuu bellowed. Touma and Shin looked at each other with sadness.   
"We don't want to believe it either, but we've got to consider everything." Shin answered. Shuu sighed and nodded his head.   
"What if it really comes down to that, though?" Shin asked. Touma looked up at him and shook his head.   
"I don't know, Shin. I don't know." 

Upstairs in Nasuti's room, Seiji watched over Nasuti, gently ringing out and replacing a cool cloth on her forehead. He brushed her hair away from her face and softly caressed her warm cheek. Nasuti's breathing had become regular again and her fever was almost nonexistent now. He sighed in relief as she became less flushed and her heart stopped racing.   
"Please be alright." He whispered. Nasuti's eyes fluttered as she slowly opened them. She blinked the blurriness away and turned towards Seiji. Seiji smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. Nasuti smiled back. "How are you feeling?" Nasuti slowly sat up with Seiji's help and answered.   
"Other than being slightly tired and having a huge headache, I feel alright."   
"Glad to hear it." Nasuti nodded.   
"What happened after I blacked out?" Seiji frowned and told her what had gone on during the time she was out. Nasuti gasped and covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "What are we going to do Seiji?" Tears ran down her pale cheeks. Seiji pulled her into a warm and comforting embrace, and began stroking her hair.   
"I don't know, I really don't know." Nasuti cried against his chest and hugged him tighter.   
"God, I hope they're ok." Seiji nodded and kissed the top of her head as Nasuti cried herself to sleep.   
"I hope so too, Nasti-chan." 

**********   
Meanwhile, in the Dynasty 

Miyako placed Ryo's body on the ground and then knelt down before Chaos.   
"I did what you said Father. I brought Rekka."   
"Excellent. You make me proud, Miyako."   
"I am honored, Father." Suki, Heath, and Yusuke knelt behind Miyako and bowed. Chaos nodded to them.   
"Once I have healed his wound, I want you to take him to the dungeon."   
"Of course Master." Heath answered.   
"Father, why are we just putting him in the dungeon, and not getting rid of him for good? What are we going to do with him?" Chaos looked at Miyako and then to the boy at her feet.   
"Just wait and see, my dear." Miyako nodded and stepped back as Chaos made a dark blue sphere envelope Ryo's body, healing his wound. Ryo's body glowed a faint red for a second, before flickering out and becoming a dark blue glow. Heath glared down at Ryo.   
"I don't know why we don't just kill him now and be done with it."> Heath thought. He looked over at the other three standing beside him. Suki was occasionally glancing at Miyako with what looked like concern, showing on her face. Yusuke was just standing there smirking. And Miyako was standing there with her arms crossed and looking at the youth before her as Chaos healed him. She was watching intently, almost as if waiting for something bad to happened, and analyzing everything happening to the Ronin. The look she gave Ryo was one of curiosity. He watched as she narrowed her eyes as if trying to remember something, but losing it as soon as she thought she'd had it. "Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on our little princess."> He looked up as Chaos ordered them to take the Ronin to the dungeon. They all bowed and began their task.   
Miyako was a foot from the door when Chaos halted her. She turned around and stared at the man who was her supposed father.   
"Yes?"   
"Miyako, I don't want you spending too much time with Rekka. Do what you must when I tell you, but unless it's orders, do not go down there. Do you understand?"   
"Perfectly, Father."   
"Good. You may go."   
Of course we all know when someone tells you not to do something or bans you from one thing or another, the first thing you wanna do is do what you weren't allowed. But Miyako wasn't stupid. She knew not to go down there right away.   
"After all, patience is a virtue."> She grinned at the thought and headed down the poorly lit hallway to her chambers.   
********** 

Sorry if I made the guys seem uncaring/uneffected about Ryo's injury when they were discussing what happened during the fight. Remember though that they didn't think that could happen since he was already dead. So they're kinda in shock from the revolation that Ryo and Miyako are actually alive. That and they were pretty worn out from their battle. So what's going to happen to Ryo now that Chaos has him? As always, read and review! ^_^ I am thankful to all my readers and I hope you are enjoying the story. My goal is to please you, the reader. So feel special! -Rekka's Angel   
moonmaiden_serenity@yahoo.com or rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002 


	10. The seduction

Disclaimer: You should know by now. ^_^   
Author's notes: Ok everyone, this isn't the full chapter 10, it's just a preview/teaser. This is only the first few pages. Hopefully I'll get the complete chapter 10 done soon. This chapter is R rated because of, well, you'll figure it out. ^.- Oh, someone wrote saying they didn't know the japanese names so here they are, even though I'm pretty sure I already did this............ 

Japanese name English name   
Ryo.........................Ryo   
Touma......................Rowen   
Seiji.........................Sage   
Shuu........................Kento   
Shin.........................Cye   
Nasuti......................Mia   
Jun..........................Yulie   
Byakuen...................White Blaze 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 10 (teaser)   
The seduction   


The monotonous clicking of a keyboard could be heard coming from Nasuti's room. the only light came from the computer screen in front of her, illuminating the room in an eerie bluish glow.   
"Damn! Nothing!" Nasuti rested her head on her hand and sighed in frustration. "This isn't getting me anywhere." Nasuti had spent the past five hours going through the files on every disk she had, trying to find anything on them about the mysterious armor they had discovered, or anything to help them with their current predicament. Obviously it wasn't going well.   
Getting up from her seat she decided enough was enough and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to make herself some tea in hopes of calming her frayed nerves. Nasuti hated feeling useless and helpless, and at the moment That's exactly how she felt. She walked over to the microwave to heat the water for her tea and set the timer for a minute. She then sat down with a sigh.   
"I wish I knew if Ryo and Miyako are ok." Worry was etched on her face as her thoughts strayed to the possible things that could be going on in the Netherworld, while she was sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out some way to help them. The high-pitched beeping of the microwave brought her back to reality.   
Taking the cup and dipping the tea bag into the hot water, her thoughts strayed to other complications. "I wonder why Seiji and Touma have been acting so strangely. It's almost as if they're competing against one another. But for what?" Now, we all know Nasuti is a very smart woman, but apparently when it came to the relationship department, she failed to notice what was clearly right in front of her. She had caught herself more than once thinking about Seiji in ways other than just a friend lately, and that bothered her. "Why do I realize these feelings at the worst possible time." That's right! Yagyu Nasuti was finally admitting to herself that she was in love. It's amazing how things can become so clear when you're in a life or death situation.   
Nasuti lifted the tea bag out of the cup and slowly sipped her Green Tea. "Does he feel the same way about me? Heh, pull yourself together Nasuti. Why would he like me when much more beautiful girls throw themselves at his feet, just to get a date."> Nasuti sadly thought. She sat pondering these thoughts until sleep began to overtake her. She stood up and went over to the sink, rinsing her cup out, before heading upstairs for some much needed sleep. 

********** 

Ryo looked up as he heard the door to his cell open. Hurt flashed across his face as he saw Miyako enter and lock the door behind her.   
"Cozy isn't it?" Miyako sarcastically remarked. Ryo didn't answer, but watched her intently as she moved about the room, swaying her hips as she walked. Miyako smirked as she walked around Ryo a few times before finally stopping in front of him. "Personally, I don't understand why Father hasn't killed you yet. What's the use keeping you down here, with the possibility of you escaping?" Again, Ryo didn't answer. He just continued to watch her, noticing how her eyes were now a blood red instead of her normal deep blue. Chains hung from the ceiling and came up from the floor, holding Ryo captive with his arms parallel to the ground. He no longer had on the armor of Rekka, but he was still in his sub-armor.   
Miyako walked up to him and smiled, running her hand over his chest, and then cupping his chin. She gently raised his head so he was now looking at her instead of at the floor. She looked into his tiger blue eyes as if looking into his very soul, and then stepped back.   
"What is it that makes my father fear you so much?" Miyako said softly in contemplation.   
"Maybe it's not us he fears, but you." Ryo answered; speaking for the first time. Miyako raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in questioning.   
"What could possibly make him fear me?"   
"You are a very powerful woman and you have the Ronin's loyalty, no matter what."   
"Liar!" Miyako snapped. "Don't tell me you wouldn't kill me the first chance you got. I'm evil, remember. And the Ronins must destroy all evil." Ryo nodded his head in response.   
"I would never be able to kill you. I hate the thought of even hurting you. I......."   
"Enough!" Miyako shouted. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies.   
"But they're not lies." Ryo whispered. Miyako got a mischievous grin and walked around Ryo, running her hand over his body as she went. She stopped behind him and positioned her mouth next to his ear.   
"Join me." Miyako softly whispered. Her warm breath against his neck sent chills down his spine. "The two of us together would be unstoppable."   
"I can't. It's not right."   
"What is right? Right and wrong is whatever a person perceives it to be. How do you know this isn't right?" Miyako questioned as she laid butterfly kisses on his neck. Ryo closed his eyes, trying not to think about what she was doing to him.   
"It's just not. How can controlling, manipulating, and hurting people be right?" Ryo said, gritting his teeth. Miyako giggled. She walked back around him again, so she was standing in front of him, only inches away from his body.   
"Poor Rekka. It would be so much easier if you just gave in willingly." She raised her soft hand and caressed his cheek. Ryo looked into her eyes as a battle raged inside him. Half of him wanted to say, the hell with it, and give in. The other kept telling him it wasn't right, she's not who she used to be. "You would have everything. Power, riches, a home, and anything your heart desires. And I'd be there at your side. I will be yours to do with as you please." With that said, Miyako closed her eyes and seized Ryo's lips in a passionate kiss. Ryo stiffened in surprise, but eventually relaxed and kissed back. Miyako's hands slid around his neck, tangling her fingers in his ebony hair. Ryo moaned softly as the kiss continued. Miyako replied by pressing her lithe body against his and giving a moan of her own.   
They finally stopped; gasping for air. Ryo's heart was beating a mile a minute. Miyako stepped back and smiled seductively as she winked.   
"I'll give you till tomorrow to think about my offer." She turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind her. Ryo stood there in shock, replaying the recent events. A lone tear ran down his face as he stared at the place she had occupied only seconds ago.   
"Why did this have to happen?" 

********** 


	11. Miyako's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own RW/YST. I only own the plot of this story and my own made up characters. I also do not take credit for the song in this story. I'm borrowing the song Weathered by Creed. 

Author's Notes: This chapter is a side story between the time Miyako leaves the dungeon after seeing Ryo the first time and before she goes to see him the next day. It basically reflects upon her thoughts during this time, and gives a little inside information. You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to, but it's great if you do. ^.- 

Death's Angel (side story)   
Miyako's Thoughts   
By Rekka's Angel   


  
Miyako walked down the dark hallways, lit only by the occasional candle. She walked into her room and collapsed onto the floor. The door looked behind her and as if a cruel joke had been played, her eyes became their natural blue once more. She was now back to being herself again. She held her head as waves of memories crashed upon her during the time she was evil. No tears fell down her face this time. She just stared blankly into space as the darkness that was her life, consumed her. 

* "I lie awake on a long, dark night   
I can't seem to tame my mind." * 

Her eyes flashed red once before settling back on blue. Millions of thoughts ran through her tired mind, but she couldn't find rest. The images felt as if they were hurting her every time she did something bad. She felt like she was being stabbed every time she hurt someone. Every little thing was etched into her mind. It was torture. Still no tears fell as she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing so much that this would all end and that she were dead. At least then no one would have to suffer, right? 

* "Slings and arrows are killing me inside   
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine   
No I can't accept the life that's mine." * 

Miyako hated being used like this, being able to control your body, but not your mind. It was cruel, sick, and twisted. How could one call himself a father when they play such nasty tricks on you.   
She hated her life. No matter what happened, everything seemed to go wrong. She laughed bitterly when she thought how even in death things went all wrong for her, and how she was being manipulated even then. Was there no peace for her? All she had ever wanted was to be loved and live a simple, dare she say even, a normal life; surrounded by the ones she loved. Didn't Meticia tell her emotions would get her into trouble. I guess she was right about love. It was a complication and something she didn't need. Loneliness was all she ever felt, and loneliness would be her destruction. 

* "Simple living is my desperate cry   
Been trading love with indifference, yeah it suits me just fine   
I try to hold on, but I'm calloused to the bone   
Maybe that's why I feel alone   
Maybe that's why I feel so alone. 

Cause me... I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal   
I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal" * 

She looked over to the dresser where a knife was perched on a stand. It seemed to gleam and wink at her, but how could that be when there was no light? Was her life really worth anything?   
She walked over to the knife and carefully unsheathed it. The blade gleamed from the light from the only candle in the room. She ran a finger along the edge and pulled back when it cut her. The thought of killing herself had crossed her mind a few times, when she was back to her normal self. Well as normal as she could get. It would be so easy to give in and give up, but she could still be used against them even when dead. There was no way out one way or another. Death was something she longed for, but it would never come easily for her. There was always stipulations. She wished she could die and rest in peace like all the people she had delivered to their resting places.   
But then the thought of life comes to mind and she put the knife back. Wasn't a happy life what she always wanted and never had? To live happily with her new friends and perhaps maybe even be loved by the one who had given her his strength even when she was evil. He was her light in the darkness and the only thing that kept her from doing something stupid. Life is what she wanted, yet she longed for death. She chuckled at the irony of her present position. 

* "The sun shines and I can't avoid the light   
I think I'm holding on to life too tight   
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust   
Sometimes I feel like giving up   
Sometimes I feel like giving up. 

Cause me... I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal   
I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal   
It just won't heal" * 

She turned towards the one candle in her chamber and was mesmerized by it's light. How could something so small give off so much light. It was like him. He was the light, but she couldn't see it because the darkness shrouded her mind from the truth. 

* "The day reminds me of you   
The night hides your truth   
The earth is a voice   
Speaking to you   
Take all this pride   
And leave it behind" * 

He believed in her too much for his own good. She wasn't strong, she wasn't like him or his friends. He believed she could over come the darkness, but she didn't. In fact she welcomed the darkness, for it had been her only comfort for a very long time. It was the only thing that never changed. One day this would all end, but how was still a mystery. That was the only thing she believed in at the moment. That one day it would all end, and she might be free. 

* "Because one day it ends   
One day we die   
Believe what you will   
That is your right   
But I chose to win   
I chose to fight   
To fight" * 

The only way to achieve what she wanted was to fight. And the only way to fight and achieve what she wanted, was to fight with the Ronins. She had to be strong, she had to win, even if it meant her life, her soul, and her love. 

* "Cause me... I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal   
I'm rusted and weathered   
Barely holding together   
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't   
Covered with skin that peels and it just won't   
Covered with skin that peels and it just won't..." * 

Searing pain rips through her head and she collapses to the ground. Her eyes flicker between the two colors, sometimes mixing and becoming purple. The pain becomes worse as she fights it. She screams in agony , but continues to fight. Her breathing became labored, but still she continued. It looks as if she'll when, her eyes staying blue, until one last incredible wave hits her and she falls to the ground unconscious. A few minutes later she stands up. Her eyes are as red as ever, and almost glowing with the intensity. All emotion from before is gone. She turns back to the only light in the room. She stares at it for a minute before blowing it out and disappearing into the pitch black of the chamber, waiting patiently for the morning to come. 

* "Covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal" * 

********** 

What did ya think? Interesting , ne. I just did this to give ya a little insight on what she's feeling at this time. I think I'm going to do a little thing like this for everyone. They may not all have a song, but they'll give you some insight on everyone's thoughts and positions in the story. Ya think I should do it? Well, I'm going to anyway, like it or not. :-P ^_^ As always, read and review. Hoped you enjoyed this.   
Much love! Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. chapter 10, the seduction continued

Disclaimer: I do not own RW/YST. I only own the plot of this story and my own made up characters. 

Author's note: Here ya go everyone! The rest of chapter 10. Yeah I know it's another short one. We're getting close to the end though! YAY! ^_^ anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Enjoy.   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 10 continued:   
  


Ryo's tired body hung from the shackles he was bound by in the darkness. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened. He was going to be used like some little puppet to destroy the ones he loved. He still held on to the hope that Miyako would snap out of it and return home with him, or that he would be able to be strong enough not to be taken in. Unfortunately he was too weak at the moment to deny much of anything. He didn't doubt Miyako would bring him to the dark side when she came to find out his answer to her offer. He couldn't see any way around it except to hope, and possibly get the old Miyako back.   
As if on cue, Miyako stepped through the door and walked over to him. She wasn't wearing her armor anymore, but instead she wore a blood red kimono. His hopes were shot down when he looked into her dark red eyes and found nothing reflected back in their depths. Her eyes held none of the mischief and life they had just the other day.   
"Have you thought about my offer?" She questioned in a monotonous voice.   
"I have, and my answer is still no." He answered, sounding a lot more determined than he looked.   
"I'm afraid you have no choice either way. I'll just have to make you." Miyako walked forward and stopped inches from his face. Ryo watched as her eyes flickered between red and blue before remaining red once again. Again his hope was stolen from him as this happened. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, except there was no feeling in it like yesterday. Tears slid down Ryo's face and she unceremoniously wiped them away. A battle raged inside Ryo's head as the darkness began to consume him. He tried desperately to keep it at bay, but it was just too much for his weary mind and body. Dark energy swirled around them and enveloped Ryo in it's embrace, making his sub-armor disappear. The armor was replaced by a black kimono.   
When she finally pulled away Ryo's eyes were no longer blue, but red like her's were now. She smiled evilly as she slid her hands up his arms and undid the shackles holding his arms up. She did the same and slid her hands down his legs, undoing the ones around his ankles. She stood up and admired him. The kimono did little to hide his well developed body and dark skin.   
"Like what you see?" Ryo asked. The mischief returned to Miyako's eyes as she took in his appearance with hungry eyes.   
"Mmm, very much." She slowly undid the sash that held her kimono together and held it in her hand. "As I promised, I am yours to do with as you please." Ryo lustfully took in every curve of her body and noted how soft and inviting her skin looked. He thought about how good she would feel pressed against his own naked body and walked over to her. He took the sash from her hand and kissed her fully on the lips and the softly on her throat. His touch sent shivers down her spine. He carefully tied the sash back in place around her waist and stepped back.   
"You will be my prize when we defeat the Ronins." Miyako smiled and walked out the cell door.   
"Until then my lord, I will be a delicious torment to you." She winked and walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Ryo grinned and shut the door, following her out.   
"Until then my lady." 

********** 

Seiji walked down stairs and saw Shin in the kitchen making breakfast. Not that that was unusual, but even if Nasuti wasn't making breakfast, she was usually up by now.   
"Shin, have you seen Nasuti?" Shin looked up from his work and turned towards Seiji.   
"Actually no. I was wondering where she was myself. She might be asleep still. Maybe everything has finally taken it's toll on her and she decided to sleep in." Seiji nodded his thanks and walked out to the living room. Everyone but Touma was up, which was no surprise considering Touma's sleeping habits; but still no Nasuti. He looked out the window and saw her car still parked, so she didn't go anywhere. He finally decided to check her room. He quietly opened her door and slipped in, closing it behind him.   
Touma watched down the hall as he saw Seiji enter Nasuti's room. He sighed sadly, but smiled.   
"Good luck, buddy. I hope you get what you want." Touma, still half asleep, stumbled down the stairs as the smell of food beckoned him. He wanted to get to eat something before the bottomless pit got a chance to inhale it all. 

Nasuti looked over to the door when she heard someone enter. She relaxed when she realized it was only Seiji, but became a bit nervous when the feelings she identified last night came back to her. "Damn these emotions!"> Nasuti thought. Seiji became worried when he saw her grimace.   
"Are you alright Nasti-chan?" Nasuti looked at Seiji and nodded.   
"Yes Seiji, I'm fine. I just decided it was time for me to sleep in a little for once." Nasuti gave a weak smile and walked off the balcony and back into her room.   
"Are you sure that's all?" Seiji inquired. Nasuti nodded. "Don't lie Nasti-chan. There's something else going on inside that pretty head of yours." Nasuti blushed and looked down at her feet. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
"Yes and no." Nasuti answered. "Yes I want to tell you, but I can't. At least not yet." Seiji looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to press matters any. 

"Anyone wanna make any bets to lighten the mood around this place?" Touma asked. Everyone looked up at Touma and blinked.   
"I will!" Shuu answered enthusiastically. "But on what?" Touma smirked and pointed up stairs.   
"I saw Seiji walk into Nasuti's room looking pretty determined. I bet he's up there finally telling her how he feels." Touma announced. Shuu slapped down twenty dollars on the table and grinned.   
"Twenty bucks says he tells her!" Shuu yelled. Shin looked at Touma sadly.   
"Poor Touma. I know he liked Nasuti as well. Seiji and him were constantly trying to out do the other. Good thing the rest of us only think of her as a sister."> Shin thought. He smiled as the bet came to him.   
"Seeing as you two bet he would tell her, it looks like I'm going to be the only opposing bet. I don't think he'll tell her. At least not today." Shin stated with an innocent smile. But don't be fooled by his cute innocent appearance. He had talked to Seiji about Nasuti a few days ago and found out that Seiji didn't plan on telling her anything until Chaos was dealt with.   
After all the bets were placed they ate breakfast while waiting for Seiji and Nasuti to come down stairs. 

"Seiji."   
"Yes Nasti-chan?"   
"Do you think we'll win?" Seiji walked up to Nasuti and hugged her tightly.   
"I honestly don't know. But I'm confident that we have a chance. We've made it this far, right." Nasuti nodded as she buried herself into his embrace. "I believe we can do it. Chaos and his forces may be strong, but if we stand together there's nothing we can't beat."   
"But what about Ryo and Miyako?"   
"We'll just have to get them back. And then once we have them, there's no way they'll be able to beat us." He said this to reassure himself just as much as he was for Nasuti. But he had to be strong. Not necessarily for himself, but for Nasuti and his friends. The world was depending on the Ronins to once again save it. Nasuti raised her head and smiled.   
"I believe in you. There's nothing the five of you together can't beat." Nasuti pulled away reluctantly and walked towards the door. "Come on Seiji, there may not be anything left to eat if we don't hurry." Nasuti said with a giggle.   
"Nasuti." She turned around and waited.   
"Yes?" Seiji ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed.   
"Never mind, I'll tell you some other time." He smiled.   
"Ok." Nasuti smiled back and together they made there way down stairs. 

"Hey, look! They're coming down." Shuu said. Everyone looked at the couple walking down the stairs and waited with baited breath. Nasuti looked at them a bit nervously when she saw them staring at the two of them. She smiled and waved before dashing off into the kitchen. They all turned to Seiji expectantly and again waited.   
"What?" Seiji asked.   
"Oh don't play dumb with us. So did you tell her or not!?" Shuu asked, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table.   
"Tell her what?" Seiji was beginning to get a bit annoyed.   
"You know. Telling her that you love her, then whisking her into your arms and kissing her passionately!" Shuu said with a grin, winking at Seiji suggestively. Everyone burst out laughing. Seiji's cheeks became stained a light pink, but he glared at Shuu for even thinking that.   
"No I didn't." Touma and Shuu stopped laughing and stared at him incredulously. Shin just laughed harder, if that was even possible, and collapsed onto the ground, holding his stomach. Shuu angrily bent down and glared at Shin.   
"It wasn't that funny, you know!"   
"No, but your faces were!" Shin said, gasping for air. Shin stood up and motioned for them to pay up. Shuu and Touma angrily gave him twenty bucks and sat down, pouting. Shin wiped tears of mirth away and thanked them.   
"You all were betting on us!" Seiji yelled. Everyone hushed him and nodded.   
"It was just a friendly little bet." Shin answered happily. The other two grumbled a few choice words and nodded.   
"I don't believe it! I could see you two in on this," Seiji said as he pointed to the sulking Touma and Shuu. "But, but you too Shin!" Seiji shouted.   
"Sorry Seiji, but I couldn't pass this one up." Seiji smirked.   
"Well I guess as long as you won, then it's ok." Touma and Shuu stood up with their mouths hanging open.   
"WHAT!!" They yelled in unison. Seiji and Shin laughed at their friends reactions.   
"Don't tell me you two were in on this together!" Touma shouted. Seiji turned to Shin with a look that said to play along. Shin nodded back.   
"Of course. Why else would I be happy if Shin won."   
"Ok, that's it!" Shuu yelled as he and Touma nodded at each other. They grinned and each started running after the other two. Seiji and Shin looked at each other and yelled.   
"RUN!" Nasuti came out just in time to see Shuu and Touma take off after the fleeing Shin and Seiji. Nasuti blinked in confusion and looked at Byakuen.   
"What in the world was that all about?" Byakuen just looked at the boys and then covered his face with his paws. 

********** 

There ya go! Sorry there wasn't much action in this one, but there will be soon, since we're coming up to the final battle. I bet you're all thinking, "YAY, finally it's almost done!" I know I am. Writers block can be such a pain in the ass, ne. thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read my story and just chose not to review. And thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through this. ^.- muah> The final battle comin up soon!! Read and review, or drop me a line! 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002   



	13. Suki's Thoughts

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own YST/RW. I am borrowing the song "Runaway" By Linkin Park. 

Authors notes: Another chapter devoted to someone's thoughts. I decided to incorporate these chapters into the story instead of them all being side stories. Please read and review!! Enjoy! ^_^ 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 11   
Suki's thoughts   
  


*"Graffiti decorations   
Underneath a sky of dust   
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust"* 

Suki leaned back in the chair she was sitting in as she watched Heath and Yusuke discuss recent events and what they want to do. She frowned in disgust as they thought of what they could do to torture the Ronins. She liked fighting, but she hated seeing Miyako used like a little puppet. Miyako had grown up with the three of them, and she was like a little sister to her. Which is why she'd been doing her best to help her out, even if it did go against her orders from Chaos. Chaos could kiss her ass for all she cared. She'd rather die then watch the coming events as Miyako would slaughter the ones she once loved.   
Love, such a foreign word. Her whole life was spent at the service of Chaos. She knew nothing outside of this world of darkness. And in ways her life was like Miyako's. Nothing but lies and mistrust. Chaos had taught her everything she knew, but was it right? 

*"The lessons that you taught me   
I learned were never true 

Now I find myself in question   
(They point the finger at me again)   
Guilty by association   
(You point the finger at me again) 

I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind"* 

And now, her imouto didn't trust her. She was afraid she never would again, thanks to Chaos. The bastard. So many questions and scenarios ran through her guilt laden mind, as she tried to sort out the things that were true, and not some fake thought implanted there by her master. Unfortunately, when you live your life in a lie, there is not much truth in it. The tension around her was thick and maddening.   
She had been watching Miyako very carefully. She still held onto the hope that she would one day snap out of it and return to her old self again. She was amazed the girl still had even one thought of her own left in her head. She was strong, Suki knew that, but how long would she be able to keep her sanity? She had already gone to seduce Rekka, and in the shape the boy was in, there would be no way he could keep the darkness at bay. Especially with Miyako being the one to bring him over. 

*"Paper bags and angry voices   
Under a sky of dust   
Another wave of tension   
Has more than filled me up   
All my talk of taking action   
These words were never true."* 

From the very beginning Suki knew she would never be able to hurt or betray Miyako. She had even told Chaos she would destroy the Ronins herself if he would just let Miyako be. Suki scowled. Of course being Chaos, he had denied her offer saying it would be more fun this way. It disgusted her how he would use people like that. Even going as far as using his own daughter. Was Miyako even his daughter, or was this just another lie? Gods, how she just wanted to get away from it all.   
  
*"Now I find myself in question   
(They point the finger at me again)   
Guilty by association   
(You point the finger at me again)"* 

She needed to get away. To be free to find herself, and to take Miyako away from all this horror and darkness. She briefly wondered how Heath and Yusuke could be so cold and heartless, but then again wasn't she like that? No, not as much as them. They didn't even seem to care about who they hurt or the fact that they betrayed Miyako. All they knew and cared about was that they were on the winning side, and great power was promised to them. They couldn't even see that they would never get what they wanted. Chaos would get rid of them as soon as he no longer needed them, or he became bored with them. They too were just puppets in Chaos's grand scheme. 

*"I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind."* 

Annoyed and disgusted by her thoughts, she walked past her "teammates" and out into the dark hallway. The place was a maze if you didn't know where you were going, and sometimes even she would get lost in it's vastness. She stopped and watched curiously as Miyako exited her chambers and walked down to the dungeon for the second time. She was a bit frightened to find that there was no emotion at all in the child's eyes as she walked by in her dark kimono, not even pausing to acknowledge Suki. 

*"I 'm gonna run away   
And never say goodbye"* 

She quickly followed Miyako, but far enough away as not to be noticed. She stopped suddenly when Miyako turned around and stared at her. For a moment nothing appeared on Miyako's face as she sized up the woman before her. Then she gave a Suki a smile, one that would be forever etched in Suki's mind. Suki gasped. The smile wasn't evil or happy. It was as if the child knew what was to become of her and what she had to do. She looked as though she knew everything that would happen to everyone and she had accepted her fate.   
Suki dropped to the floor in shock. Miyako almost looked like she had decided to give up and let things play out as if they were already predestined. She never wanted to see a smile like that again, and never would she have thought Miyako would be the one to introduce it to her. 

*"Gonna runaway gonna runaway   
Gonna runaway gonna runaway   
I'm gonna runaway   
And never wonder why."* 

Suki decided right then that she would do everything in her power to save Miyako from the fate she had reflected in her smile. She would never allow anything to hurt her, and the only way she knew how was to bring her back to herself. Suki stood up slowly and ran to her chambers. She had to think of how she would do this. She was going to free Miyako and herself from this awful place. Even if it killed her. 

*"I'm wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind."* 

********** 

There ya go! Chapter 11. Ryo's thought's will be next most likely. And then Nasuti's. But I think I'm going to make the other Ronins (Shin, Shuu, Seiji, Touma) have one chapter to all of them and their thoughts. That way there's less chapters before getting back to the main story. Thanks for the reviews. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!! ^_^   
-much love, Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002   
  



	14. Attack Already!

Disclaimer: I do not own YST/RW. If you don't know that by now, then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ^-^ 

Author's notes: Ok, yet again I am changing things. I think I should have done this from the very beginning. I'm just going to make one big chapter that includes, Nasuti's, Seiji's, Ryo's, Shuu's, Shin's, and Touma's thoughts. This would have been a lot easier and less confusing had I done this earlier, but I'm tired, stressed, and have a million other stories I'm doing so they can be posted. So blame the slowness and what not on the tiredness ^o^ *yawn*. Thank you all for being so patient with me. *smiles* After this chapter I promise the fight scene and ending will be coming. Unfortunately I'm way WAY behind on summer reading work for school, so things might be slow this month. I can't guarantee the story will be finished this month, but I'll try my hardest to get it out!! Please don't kill me! ^.^ Anyway, enjoy! This chapter should put a smile on your faces.

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

chapter 12   
Attack already!   


Ryo's thoughts start before Miyako comes the second time 

Ryo stood in silence as he went through recent events over and over. How in the world could all this have happened? Would they ever get a break from all the fighting and pain? Or were their lives destined to be spent fighting, when they should be having normal worries, like what college they would go to and what they were going to do when they were older. Not spending their every waking moment on whether or not they and their loved ones would live to see the next day. It was frustrating as Hell to have to think of these things and whether he would live or not.   
There was no way he would be able to resist them if they tried to turn him against his friends. He was just too weak in his current condition. That, and the little matter of Miyako being the one to do it. Seducing him no less. God it was so hard for him to resist the temptations. His heart was still racing from their last encounter. What was he going to do when she came back? Resist as much as he could and try his best not to be swayed, but damn was it going to be hard. He would never blame Miyako for all of this. It wasn't her fault. She was being manipulated and used, just like so many others before her.   
His thoughts strayed towards what his friends were doing right now. How were they taking things and how would they treat him the next time he saw them. He had a sinking feeling things were not going to be pretty. He looked around his cell, for any way to escape, but found nothing. It was too much work for his tired body. They sure knew how to wear out their prisoners, that's for sure. Though it wasn't just the fact that he was in a gloomy and dark dungeon that made him so weary. He could feel his energy slowly being sucked away. It was so slow it was barely even noticeable. Any normal human would have never have even suspected they would slowly be drained of their energy. Ryo sighed. Millions of thoughts and scenarios ran rampant through his head. Most of them were bad, but there was still hope, albeit small, but still enough to keep him going and have faith that everything would be ok and that they would possibly get the old Miyako back.   
His reflection was shattered as he heard soft footsteps heading towards his cell. Miyako walked in wearing a blood red kimono instead of her armor. His hopes were shot down when he looked into her dark red eyes and found nothing reflected back in their depths. Her eyes held none of the mischief and life they had just the other day.   
"Miyako come back to me, please."> Ryo thought. He stood still as she walked up to him only inches from his face, after he had once again rejected her offer. Her eyes flickered between blue and red before settling on red. Ryo's hopes sunk to the floor. He was surprised yet again as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He didn't resist, but there was no feeling in it like the other day. Nothing. Tears slid unnoticed by him down his cheeks. Miyako gently wiped them away as if they meant nothing. And then it happened.   
Ryo tried as hard as he could to resist the evil power, but Miyako's presence weakened him and calmed him as the magic worked it's way through his body. His mind was fuzzy as his body focused on Miyako's presence and soft skin caressing his face, weakening him enough for it to finally take over.   
He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed as his sub armor changed into a black kimono. He slowly opened his eyes and shivered in delight as Miyako ran her hands up his arms to undo the shackles, and then doing the same to his legs. He chuckled as she hesitantly backed up and looked at him appraisingly. Miyako undid the obi of her kimono and held it in her hand, telling him she was his to do with as he pleased, as she had promised. He hungrily drank in the sight before him and noted her soft curves and skin. It took all his will power not to throw her to the ground and take her right there. He walked up to her and retied her sash, but gave her a kiss as if promising he'd have her when their job was done. Obviously with the evil energy that had snared his mind, all his inhibitions flew out the window.   
The woman before him amazed and yet confused him greatly. She was a mystery that he was determined to solve. He smiled evilly and followed her out of the dungeon. The only thoughts going through his mind now was about destroying the Ronins and then taking the woman he so lusted after. 

********** 

Nasuti's thoughts

Nasuti flopped down onto her bed in frustration. It seemed no matter what she did or came up with, there was no way to successfully get Miyako and Ryo back. For all they knew, Miyako and Ryo could be dead or planning their attack on them. The only good thing was that she didn't have to worry about Yulie, since they had made him go home so he wouldn't get hurt. One less thing for her to worry about, thankfully. Not that she didn't still worry about the kid. If they for some reason lost this battle, the world would be in great peril if not destroyed completely. The guys kept reassuring her that they'd win, though. Even with their encouragement and determination, Nasuti knew this would be one of their hardest fights yet. And hopefully the last, one way or another. She laughed bitterly.   
So many things had happened so fast. First Ryo dying, then being able to see him as well as Miyako, the first fight, finding information about some new armor that no one has ever seen, Miyako getting taken, then Ryo getting taken, and finally they were coming to the battle that would determine the future of the planet. Nasuti sighed. What if the stupid armor the legend talked about wasn't even real. It was said that no one had ever seen it, so how do they know if it even exists. Nasuti rubbed her temples as she felt the symptoms of a migraine. The stress had caught up with her and was taking it's toll. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and popped a couple Excedrin.   
She walked back to her room, stopping momentarily to check on the guys. They were busy talking about how they were going to defeat Chaos and get Ryo and Miyako back. After she made sure she wasn't needed, she walked back into her room and stood on the balcony. The wind blew her long auburn hair around her body as she thought about the new armor.   
"I hope if it ever shows up, that the wearer is on our side." Nasuti whispered into the wind. She shook her head trying to clear it of any bad thoughts. She decided enough was enough and she wasn't going to think about it anymore.   
Unfortunately, her mind thought other wise, as her feelings for Seiji decided to pop to the surface. Seiji, now there was a complicated subject. She didn't know what he thought of her, and there was no way she'd tell him how she felt if she would just end up being hurt by his rejection. Of course being Seiji, he didn't really give any hints about whether or not he even liked her. Sure he cared about her, but he cared about all his friends. Most of the guys felt she was an older sister. Nasuti sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. Was there anything in her life that didn't require so much thought and work! And then, as if to make matters worse, she felt her migraine kick in. Nasuti groaned and laid down on her bed hoping to get some sleep and relief from such a painful reality. 

********** 

Seiji, Shin, Shuu, and Touma sat around the dinning room table deep in thought. They had been discussing what in the world they were going to do about everything. 

Shuu's thoughts "Damn! There's nothing we can do until they decide to attack! We're just sitting here doing nothing, as if we have fucking signs on us that say, Please attack us we don't know what we're doing! Man, this is so stupid. Why can't we just bust in with guns blazing and beat the shit outta them, then rescue our friends."> Shuu looked around the table at his teammates and frowned. Like him, they were all caught up in there own thoughts. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Ryo, Miyako, hold on guys, we'll get you back, I promise! How, is still being figured out, but we will get you back. Man, all this thinking has made me hungry."> Shuu got up from the table and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. 

Touma's thoughts Touma watched Shuu leave to raid the kitchen, and smiled.   
"Some things never change. Leave it to Shuu to have to eat every ten minutes."> Touma thought with a chuckle. Things were definitely not going well and didn't look like they'd get any better. No matter what they came up with, nothing seemed to work. "You would think with all my knowledge and experience, we could come up with one god damn thing that would work! It's as if Chaos knows we'd react like this so he waits till we're about reading to go crazy before launching an attack! Well just you wait Chaos. You'll learn not to toy with us Ronins. I'll make sure of that. We'll ruin your stupid plans and get our friends back, then destroy you."> Touma hated how they were like sitting ducks and totally helpless. But what else could they do? Barging in with no plan was not an option, yet there seemed to be nothing that would be an option. It was either wait and possibly be killed or go in head first and surely be killed. For them it was a lose lose situation at the moment and that didn't bode well with any of them. He could already tell they were all getting restless. Even Nasuti was beginning to loss it. It was like she was constantly PMSing.Touma shivered at the thought. Nasuti could be pretty damn scary when she wanted to be. "Maybe we should just send Nasuti to bitch Chaos out."> Touma chuckled at the image it brought forth. 

Shin's thoughts Shin looked up startled when Touma chuckled. He briefly wondered what his blue haired companion could think was so funny at a time like this. He shrugged.   
"Why. Why is it we always have to fight! It's one thing to save the world once, twice even, but this is getting ridiculous! It's like every year there's some new freak trying to take over or destroy the world. I mean come on, doesn't it get tiring? Why don't they go bug someone else's planet."> Shin thought grumpily. The situation was quickly wearing him thin, and it wasn't getting any better. He was beginning to think that maybe Shuu was right and that they should just barge in and beat the crap out of them. With the way they all were now, it didn't seem too hard to pull off. Then again Shin really wanted to see his next birthday. "Stupid bloody demons. Couldn't they think of something a little more original than taking over the Earth. Is there a sign on the bloody moon that tells every weird ass demon to take us over or destroy us!? This is just insane! Chaos, you've gone too far! Tuck your tail between your legs and kiss you ass goodbye!"> Shin huffed and flopped down onto one of the chairs. 

Seiji's thoughts Seiji chuckled at Shin's annoyance. It wasn't everyday you saw the kindest and most anti-fighting of them all, stomp around in anger like there was no tomorrow. Come to think about it, there very well could be no tomorrow.   
"I don't blame him. I feel the same way. We're all getting restless. But we're doing the best we can. I just wish that didn't involve sitting around on our butts while we wait for someone to attack us. It's nerve racking! No doubt they've got Ryo on their side now."> Seiji frowned at the thought and sighed. "Just our luck. Next thing you know, Nasuti will come running down the stairs yelling at us for no damn reason and because she has a headache. Then burst into tears because she can't find her stupid car keys."> Seiji smiled as the thought distracted him for a moment. Well, considering it was about Nasuti, it's no wonder it distracted him. "What am I going to do about Nasuti? How am I going to tell her how I feel? It's not like she's interested in me or anything. Or maybe she is and I'm too dense to notice.">   
  
*A/N... Hey now there's a concept Seiji! Jeez kid does she have to knock you in the head with a brick! nervous laughter> Heh, sorry, back to the story!* 

Seiji looked around the room and took in everyone's mood. Touma looked deep in thought, Shin looked pissed, and Shuu was stuffing his face, practically attacking his food, and looking angrily at nothing. Seiji sighed. Things could not get any worse. Knock on wood. But it seemed fate had other plans. Simultaneously the Ronins gathered all looked at each other and sighed. 

********** 

YAY!! finally done with everyone's thoughts! Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I imagined this chapter a LOT longer than it is. Oh well, I got out what I wanted them to be feeling. I noticed that I've been using Ronin instead of Troopers, considering I'm using the Japanese names. Sorry about that, but I noticed it a while back, but decided it would just confuse people if I switched to Troopers in the middle of the story. So what did you think? I thought the Ronin's thoughts were pretty amusing. Especially Touma's comment about Nasuti. LMAO, I could just see it now, Nasuti storming out back in all her righteous fury and bitching out Chaos. LOL, that would be hilarious! Thanks for reading everyone! More to come soon hopefully. PUH_LLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thank you to all of you who have. Don't think I don't appreciate you guys! I love ya all!!!   
much love, Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright 2002 


	15. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: You know the drill.... I do not own YST/RW 

**Author's notes:** Yay, my muse is back! well, actually I just haven;t had the time to write. Reasons being, school,   
family, friends, and a bunch of other crap that screwed me up. Plus I was a bit discouraged when I had no reviews after   
posting three new chapters earlier. I guess my story just isn't good enough. Thank you so much, though, to all of my   
readers that have stuck with me through this, and especially to all of you that reviewed. I'll have a special thanks for you   
all at the end of the last chapter.So, I finally was able to get another chapter writen. There are only two more to go! Please   
excuse any grammar errors. I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Love you all and please review!!! 

Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 13   
Sacrifices 

********** 

It was a cold night as the Ronins sat around the living room trying to relax. Shuu and Shin were playing a video game, Touma and Seiji were reading and Nasuti was watching Shuu and Shin. 

********** 

Suki paced in her room. She knew what she was going to do to change the horrible fate she had scene in Miyako's smile. She just wished there was some other way. The effect of this certain ability would drain her energy until she had no more to give. She smiled bitterly at the thought. At least she would be rid of this horrid place and be free in death. Unfortunately, she would have very little time left with Miyako. But she would do what she had to.   
Her head jerked up as Chaos summoned all his warriors. It was time. Her plan would be set into action as soon as they descended upon the mortal realm as the fight began. 

Chaos stood as his five warriors appeared in the room. His puppets had arrived and the stage was set. Now all that needed to be done was to begin the play. He was enjoying this immensely and smiled wickedly as Ryo and finally Miyako stepped into the throne room.   
"I assume you all know why I called you here." They nodded. "Good." He turned his back to them and looked into the darkness. "I want you to get rid of the Ronins. And as soon as you're finished, you may have some fun and reek some havoc on the mortal world. They all grinned and thanked him.   
Suki looked over at Ryo and Miyako sadly. It seemed so wrong seeing the two the way they were; blood thirsty and ready to kill the ones they cared deeply for. Miyako had become so despondent and barely even responded to Ryo when he would call for her. She obeyed, but never looked at anyone with any sort of human emotion, except now. Her face glowed with an anxious and evil smile.   
Chaos dismissed the five and they were gone in an instant. They appeared behind Nasuti's house, where almost every battle so far had taken place. They floated ten feet above the ground and waited for the Ronins to realize they had arrived.   
They all had changed into their armor. The only difference in Ryo's armor was the color. It was now a very dark crimson instead of the bright red it used to be. They hadn't had to wait long before the four Ronins, Byakuen, and Nasuti came running outback. Byakuen stood protectively in front of Nasuti and roared his warning. They all gasped as they saw Ryo smiling evilly down upon them along with the other four.   
"No, Ryo." Nasuti whispered.   
"Ryo what's gotten into you!" Shuu shouted. Ryo just continued to smile and pulled out his katanas.   
"Something I should have realized a long time ago." Ryo answered. "And it feels great."   
"Damn." Seiji cursed. "This is going to be a lot harder than we thought. Be on your guard." They all nodded, but kept their eyes glued to the five dark warriors before them.   
"Make sure we keep Nasuti protected. We don't want something like last time happening again." Touma stated. He turned towards Nasuti. "Nasuti go inside!" Touma called to her. She turned her head towards them and nodded. She rushed back into the house and took her position looking out the window.   
"Good." Seiji said. "Now we won't have to worry about her as much." He returned his attention to the people before him. Two of which were their friends.   
"Looks like it's your day to die Ronins!" Yusuke shouted happily. Suki winced at the enjoyment in Yusuke's voice. She couldn't believe what cold, fighting obsessed, power hungry people they had become.   
"Put on your pathetic armors little boys. It's time to fight." Heath grinned. The dark warriors brought out their weapons as the Ronins changed into their armors.   
"Buso, Korin!"   
"Suiko!"   
"Tenku!"   
"Kongo!"   
"That's more like it." Ryo stated. He glanced at Miyako and smiled. After this battle, she would be his. Miyako turned when Ryo glanced at her hungrily. She showed no reaction to his desire, which didn't go unnoticed by Suki.   
"Shit. It's going to be harder to reach her than I thought. Damn you Chaos!"> Suki thought.   
"Time to die pathetic mortals!" Miyako yelled. And the battle started.   
Both sides charged forward towards the other. Weapons clashed as they met in the middle. Shuu and Shin were fighting Yusuke and Heath, as Touma and Seiji fought Ryo and Miyako. Suki stood back and watched. The timing for her plan had to be just right. She had to be sure Miyako would be weakened enough to actually listen to her.   
Seiji blocked Miyako's strike. Her katana grazed the side of his helmet as it was redirected. She blocked Seiji's swing and clashed her sword against his as the sound of metal against metal echoed through the area.   
Touma dodged a swing from Ryo and blocked with his bow. He jumped back, aiming an arrow at Ryo, who quickly and effortlessly got out of it's way. Touma silently cursed and shot a few more. Each time, Ryo was able to dodge them and sliced through the air with his katanas. Touma barely made it out of the way of Ryo's next swing, but shot some more arrows, to keep Ryo from using his sure kill.   
Shuu and Shin weren't doing much better against their opponents, but they had managed to tire them a little. Albeit a small bit, but it was better than nothing. Suki continued to watch. It was almost time.   
"This is useless! We're not doing anything to them. It's almost as if the more we fight them, the more powerful they become." Shin shouted. He was thrown back when Yusuke shot a blast of black energy at him, hitting him hard in the shoulder.   
"Shin!" Shuu called out. Shin jumped out of the way as another bolt was sent his direction.   
"Let's try attacking them all at once!" Touma called out. They all nodded and jumped away from their opponents forming a half circle as they called their powers.   
"Now!"> Suki thought. She raised her hands and held them out in front of her body. The wind started to pick up and become cold around her as her hands glowed an ice blue. She shot her hands forward sending a wall of cold air rushing towards the Ronins and knocking them back several yards. Her whole body now began to glow and radiated a chilling gale of wind as she stopped time.   
Miyako stopped in the middle of her attack wide eyed as she saw everyone freeze in their spots. There was no wind, no sound, and no movement. Everything had stopped except her and Suki. She turned towards her companion and sent her a questioning gaze.   
"As you can see I've stopped time. And for good reason."   
"And what might that be?" Miyako inquired.   
"You. Look at you. Do you even know who you are?" Miyako looked at her like she was crazy.   
"What a stupid question. Of course I know who I am!"   
"Really?" The inquiry caught her by surprise and made Miyako hesitate in her answer.   
"I'm Miyako, warrior of death, and daughter to Chaos." Suki shook her head.   
"That's not who you are. You are Miyako, friend and little sister to me, and friend of the Ronins. Do you not understand that your whole life you have been manipulated by Chaos!" She thought about what she had just said and smiled at how true it was even to herself. "I am just now realizing my whole life was a lie, just like yours. We are kindred spirits little one, which is why I guess I feel so close to you." Miyako's eyes stayed the bright red they had been since the night Ryo was captured. She wavered a moment, before looking away from Suki.   
"Keh, maybe you think so, but I don't. I have everything now that I have ever wanted. And don't tell me who I am. I know who I am, and I am not the weakling I used to be! So what if my life has been a lie, what do I care, now that I have this power."   
"That's just it. This power is what has corrupted you. Chaos is using you like a little puppet, and will get rid of you as soon as your work is done."   
"He will not! I'm his daughter!"   
"That doesn't mean he will not get rid of you. He'll use you to do his dirty work, like now and then lock you away or even destroy you."   
"I will not listen to your lies!" Miyako charged forward and swung her sword. Suki flicked her wrists and her sickles appeared and blocked Miyako's strike. Her braided cyan hair flew about behind her in the wind.   
"Miyako, you have to listen to me!" Suki grunted as Miyako pushed forward with her katana. The two girls pushed against each others weapons for a few minutes, before both flew apart and charged each other again. Suki narrowed her silver eyes and glared at Miyako. "I know this all feels wrong to you, and I know you're just doing this because you gave in to what you think is your destiny. Well you're wrong!" She winced as Miyako's blade cut her arm. Miyako grinned in delight at the pain she caused as she rushed forward again. They clashed in the middle and Suki's sickles barely missed Miyako's side. "You can change your destiny. You can control it! It doesn't have to end like this."   
"It does, and it will!"   
"Damn it Miyako open your eyes and look! Really look. What has Chaos done for you besides hurt you and your friends. He even tried numerous times to get rid of the man you love!" Miyako growled and backed up.   
"I don't love anyone!" Suki charged forward and cut Miyako's cheek with one of her sickles.   
"You're lying to yourself! Stop for one god damn minute and think! You have so many people who care dearly about you. Me being one of them. I want you to be happy and in doing so I'm gladly giving up my life for you!" Suki bellowed. She slumped forward and fell to the round. Her energy was already draining and almost to a critical level. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. She looked up at Miyako sadly and hopefully.   
Miyako looked down upon her and felt a twinge of guilt run through her. She was right. Chaos had done nothing for her, but give her an incredible thirst for blood and fighting. Her eyes flickered blue and gave hope to Suki. "Miya-chan, please remember. You can over come this." Suki pleaded. Her voice almost dropping to a whisper.   
"Why?" Miyako asked as she knelt before the young woman. Suki's eyes glittered with tears as they spilled forth.   
"Because I love you and I want the old Miya-chan back." Suki whispered, as her body fell to the ground. Miyako sat and gently lifted the older girls head to rest on her lap. "This isn't who you are Miya-chan. You can win and break Chaos's hold. You can get your friends back, and you can free your love." A tear slipped through Miyako's defenses and landed on Suki's forehead. Suki smiled up at the blond and caressed her cheek. Miyako grabbed the hand and held it in her own. Suki watched as a battle raged inside Miyako's head, making her winced and hiss at the pain. Her eyes continuously flashed between red and blue.   
"Please Miya-chan, fight it!" Suki whispered harshly. It felt like an eternity to the dying girl, before Miyako's eyes settled on their natural blue. Sadness over came Miyako as she returned to herself and saw her oldest and dearest friend dying in her arms, knowing there was nothing she could do for her.   
"Suki-chan, don't leave me!" Miyako wailed. Suki smiled, glad to have her back to normal.   
"I'll never leave you, little one. I'll always be with you in your heart."   
"No! You can't go! Everyone I've ever loved has left me, don't you leave me too!" Miyako cried as she leaned over her and cried against her chest. Suki stroked the girls hair lovingly before her hand became limp and she closed her eyes for the last time. Miyako shook with the intensity of her sobs and gave a heart wrenching scream of sorrow.   
Time had gone back to normal and everyone came out of their dazes and turned to the screaming Miyako. They were all stunned at the sight of Miyako crying over Suki's lifeless body, and holding Suki against her. She stood, cradling Suki in her arms as anger, hatred, pain, and sorrow twisted her beautiful features. Everyone was to shocked to move as they watched her body glow. Red and white energy streamed around her as the blood red armor she had been wearing disappeared and was replaced by a white and silver armor. A ruby pendant appeared around her neck and her golden hair flowed around her with a life of it's own. The symbols of hope love and faith glowed brightly one by one on her forehead until they became one and disappeared. The Ronins gasped, as well as Nasuti as she watched from the window.   
"That's the mysterious armor, no one had ever seen before." Nasuti whispered in shock. Miyako stepped closer to the men assembled outside and glared at Yusuke and Heath. Suki's body became millions of blue sparkles as she disappeared and flew upwards towards the heavens. Miyako brushed away a tear and stood before them in all her righteous fury. 

"Damn that girl! She ruined everything!" Chaos roared from his place on the throne. "I will destroy them and take their armors for myself. Suki, your sacrifice will be in vain! Even with that armor, Miyako will be no match for me!" Chaos laughed maniacally and continued to watch the scene through a holo-globe. 

Miyako turned towards Yusuke and Heath.   
"I'll give you one chance to stop this foolishness and leave Chaos, or else." Yusuke and Heath smirked.   
"We will never leave Chaos. He is our master and you are a trader!" Yusuke yelled.   
"Better than being a puppet!" Miyako answered. Tears rolled down her cheeks again as she attacked. Before anyone knew what was happening or before anyone could react, Miyako ran forward with lightning speed and ran them through with her katana. Tears continued to roll down her face as she watched the men who she regarded as brothers fall to the ground in death. She closed her eyes in disgust at herself, before turning to Ryo. This was going to be the hard part. Breaking Chaos's hold over Ryo. It was likely to assume that Chaos knew of the death of his warriors and would then make the hold on Ryo even stronger than before.   
"Ryo come back to us." Miyako asked sadly. Ryo glared at her and answered.   
"I will never. You have betrayed my trust by siding with this filth." Ryo gestured towards the other Ronins, making Shuu puff up indignantly, looking for all the world like he was going to beat the shit out of Ryo; friend or not. Seiji held him back and nodded towards Miyako, who had already taken up a fighting stance.   
"Ryo, I will break his hold on you! But you've got to help! This isn't you." Miyako shouted. Ryo growled and launched himself towards Miyako, like she had done not to long ago against Suki. "Please Suki help me! Give me your strength!"> Miyako thought desperately. She was pushed back by the force of his swing, but was able to block just in time.   
"This is stupid! Why can't we do anything!" Shuu yelled. "We should be helping her." Shin nodded in agreement, but Seiji shook his head.   
"There is very little we'd be able to do. She is stronger than any of us with that armor, and I doubt we'd be able to break the hold Chaos has on Ryo. She's the only one who has any chance of doing so." Seiji reasoned. Shuu growled and locked his eyes on the battle before him. It was becoming pretty one sided with Miyako dancing around his attacks and not doing any damage to him. She just tried talking, trying to reach him through the spell.   
"Ryo come on, fight it!" Shuu yelled. Ryo didn't even acknowledge him. His attention was totally on the girl before him.   
"Miyako, just give it up. Join Chaos again and I won't be forced to hurt you." Miyako snorted and glared at him.   
"I will never join that asshole's league again!"   
"So be it. I will not go easy on you."   
"I didn't expect you to." Miyako hissed in pain as his katanas grazed her side. It cut her deeply and she backed up a bit. She ignored the blood dripping from her side and continued to fight.   
Shin and the others winced as they watched the strike draw her blood. They were becoming restless and about ready to join the attack. "Damn. If she gets hurt anymore, that's it, I'm going to help!" Shuu growled. Everyone else nodded.   
Ryo grinned As he looked at the bright red liquid on the blade of his katana. He gently wiped some off and licked it off his finger. He smiled. Miyako grimaced and felt like going up to him and kicking him in a place below the belt. Unfortunately, his armor prevented that from being able to happen.   
"Ryo, stop this! How can you fight the people you care for. Look at them!" Miyako shouted, pointing towards the others. "They are your best friends and yet you are willing to kill them!? That's not you Ryo. You're too kind and gentle. You're not the monster standing before me."   
"Oh, but I am." Ryo grinned and swiftly slashed at her again. She didn't move to block the strike as it cut her left shoulder. She winced, but stood her ground. Ryo flinched a bit when she didn't move, but his eyes didn't change. Ryo stepped back and readied himself for his sure kill. He brought his katanas together and jumped into the air. Miyako stayed where she was.   
"SO EN ZAN!" Ryo called out his attack. Miyako brought her arms up to protect her face, but she didn't budge. The other gasped as they watched the attack hit her straight on and marveled when the light cleared, showing a battered, but still living Miyako. She looked back at the others and glared at them.   
"Don't even think about it! Stay back."   
"Damn it Miyako, we're not going to sit back and watch you get yourself killed!" Touma shouted.   
"I don't care. Stay back!" Nasuti had run out of the house at this point and stood beside Seiji. Seiji looked down at her before turning his attention back to Miyako, who was trying her hardest just to stay standing. Her body was slumped forward with blood oozing from the wounds she had attained earlier.   
Nasuti cringed at all the blood staining the ground and turned fearful eyes towards Ryo. She couldn't believe it. He floated a few yards away from Miyako and looked at her with no emotion what so ever!   
Unnoticed by everyone Ryo did feel something. A stab of guilt and pain ran through his heart at the sight, but he waved it off. She was now his enemy and he would destroy her.   
Nasuti grabbed on to Seiji's arm. Seiji untangled her from it and then wrapped it around her waist. She wrapped her own around his and watched.   
Miyako stumbled forward and looked up at Ryo sadly. "So this is what Suki felt like before she died for me."> Miyako thought. "Ryo, Please." She whimpered as the pain began to get worse and she held her side. She was losing a lot of blood. Ryo seemed to be contemplating what to do, since he just stood there looking a bit confused and shocked by what the girl before him was doing. "Please Ryo, come back to me." Miyako whispered. Even though it was barely audible, Ryo heard it as if she had screamed it. His eyes flashed blue for a second, before flaring brightly red again.   
"Miyako let us help now. You're not getting through to him!" Shin called. Miyako turned towards his voice and shook her head in disagreement. Tears rolled over her pale skin as she answered.   
"You're wrong! I will break the spell!" Miyako wavered a bit, but still stood. The guys had had enough and were just about to intervene when they stopped dead in their tracks. Nasuti screamed and hid her face against Seiji's chest. They couldn't believe it. Ryo had run Miyako through with his katana. The sickening sound of flesh on metal echoed as he pulled it free from her body. Miyako gasped as she fell to the ground, holding her hand over the fatal wound. Miyako looked up at Ryo from her place on the blood soaked ground with a look of shock and betrayal, but also love.   
That did it. Ryo snapped and screamed in pain as he held his head. The scene of him running her through, played over and over inside his mind as his eyes turned back to their deep blue. He fell to the ground in front of her in shock. He couldn't believe what he had done and it was tearing him apart.   
"No." He whispered. He gently gathered Miyako's limp body into his arms as the dam broke. Tears streamed unbidden down his face as realization hit him. "NOOOOOO!" Ryo screamed. The others gathered around them, tears running down their faces as well. Byakuen roared his grief from the roof top as he looked down upon them.   
Miyako stirred and looked up at Ryo through half closed eyes. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. Ryo's head snapped up as he felt her cold fingers against his hot skin. He grabbed it and held it to his face, gently kissing it. Miyako smiled.   
"Are you alright." She choked out. Ryo laughed bitterly before answering.   
"You're dying in my arms because of me and you're asking if I'm alright!" Ryo shouted in self hatred. Miyako smiled again and nodded.   
"I'm glad I could bring you back." This just brought more tears to Ryo's eyes as he frantically wiped them away in order to see her beautiful face.   
"Miyako please stop talking. You need all the strength you can get. Please hang in there. You can't leave me, I won't let you!" Miyako smiled before having a coughing fit. Ryo wiped the blood from her mouth and brushed aside her matted bangs.   
"Ryo, I can't stay, but I need to te.......tell you something before I go." Ryo shook his head back and forth, repeating over and over that this wasn't happening. "I'll always be with you Ryo, and I'll always be watching over you. We'll meet again one day, but until then I'll be with you in your heart." She gingerly touched his chest and rested her hand over his heart. He seized her hand in his and held it there. Miyako looked at the others and smiled.   
"Thank you. You all were so kind to me and befriended me when I thought I would never have any. You brought joy into my life, and I will never forget you. I care for you all very deeply." This sent her into another coughing fit. It shook her frail body with the force. Ryo held her tighter.   
"Don't you dare leave!"   
"R....Ryo..."   
"No, don't talk, save your energy!"   
"I can't. I have to tell you this. Ryo.......Ryo, I love you." And with the last of her strength she pulled his head down and brought her lips down on his. Ryo was a bit shocked, but kissed back as the tears still ran. They broke apart and Miyako smiled once before closing her eyes in peace. Her hand fell limply to her side. Ryo shook in repressed anger and sorrow as he held her cold dead body against him, rocking back and forth.   
"I love you too." Ryo whispered into her ear as he continued to hold her. Nasuti was sobbing against Seiji as he held her close and whispered soothing things into her ear. He was crying silently as well as the other Ronins. They had gotten their leader and friend back, but at a very high price. One they wished never had happened. Like Suki, Miyako's body dissolved into millions of little sparkles. The red and white specks glittered in the air and rose towards the sky. Ryo stood shakily and looked ready to kill.   
"That fucking bastard is going to die." Ryo stated in an eerily calm voice. The others nodded. 

**********   
Ooohhh. What's going to happen next?!!!! That's for me to know and you to find out when the next chapter is done.   
~*evil laughter*~ thanks for reading and PLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE, REVIEW!!!!!! I live on reviews. ^.~   
Love to all my readers!!!   
-Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2002 


	16. reunions

**Disclaimer: **You should all know by now. ^_^ 

**Author's notes: **Hey look another chapter! Actually I hate to say this, but this is only a teaser. I don't have enough to really call this a chapter, but I've felt so guilty not putting anything out for such a long time. So as I said before this is only a very short chapter/teaser. Please forgive me for taking so long for this, but things have been so stressful and busy lately that I haven't had the time. But don't worry, Christmas break is coming up soon, so I'll have close to 3 weeks off from school, so I can write more, YAY!!! ^_^ Anyway, here ya go people, the next little bit of D.A. Please read and review!!!! I live on reviews, and I need reviews to continue!!! 

I also want to take the time to thank ALL my reviewers for this story. I figure since I have such a short chapter at the moment that I'll make up for it slightly by thanking all of you. ^.~ These are in no paticular order, I'm just going by most recent reviewer to the beginning. And just because some may be longer than others, doesn't mean I love or appriciate any of you any less. I love you all!! 

**Jayde:** I'm glad you liked my stories. I try to make them interesting and things no one has done before. Thank you so much for the nice comments and I hope you get the inspiration to finish your story. I know all too well how it feels to have writers block or just not being inspired enough to write any more. I hope everything works out and again thank you!   
**Lunereid:** Thank you so much! I'm really happy you've enjoyed the story and my writing style. I promise to update as soon as I can.   
**(cryo2501@hotmail.com): **Don't worry, I may not update as much as I would like to, but I will finish this story. I've even got a sequeal planned! Thank you for your review!    
**Max: **Max-chan, you've been awesome and have given me such great and sweet reviews. I really appriciate it. I need to hear things like what you write, every once in a while. ^_^ Thanks babe, you've stuck through this with me and I love ya for it! Thank you so much for the great reviews! And I'm so sorry to disappoint you with Goddess Found when I decided to match up Nasuti and Touma. I just wanted to try something different, but I am totally with you. I think Seiji and Nasuti are great together.   
**someone: **I don't know who you are, but you reviewed under the name someone. Thank you so much for the wonderful review!! And I will definitely continue writing.   
**hope: **I'm truely sorry you were confused about names and stuff. I appriciate the review and I hope if you're still reading it that it makes more sense and I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ Plus this story might be a bit confusing for people who don't know much about RW. I hope to hear from you again.    
**Dark Angel: **I'm glad you loved the story and I hope to hear from you again if you're still reading this. ^_^ And I will continue writing! Thank you for the great review.     
**Anonymous 2002-04-03: ** Thank you thank you thank you. ^_^ I'm glad you enjoy my story!!   
**Lissa: **Thank you Lissa!! And I will keep writing!     
**nasuti-san: **Thank you nasuti-san, and I'm sorry I put Nasuti with Seiji, but in my other story Goddess Found I did pair her up with Touma.     
**Wildfire's Flame: **Another one of my wonderful faithful reviewers. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and the great suggestions. I really really appriciate it, and I always enjoy hearing from you. You've been awesome support and inspiration for me to continue.   
**for got to sign in: **Thank you so much for the suggestions and critique!! It was very helpful and I hope you have enjoyed the story. I'm trying hard to become a better writer. Again thank you!    
**Rachel (Tigerg1rl@aol.com):**  Thank you!!! I'm so happy that you and everyone else like my story so much. It really helps me continue and it's always great to hear from all of you.   
**Angelrain32515: **Thank You!!!! and no problem, I will surely continue. I hope I continue to please you with my stories.   
**Kayla Tsukino: **Again I come to another one of my awesome faithful reviewers. You've stuck with me on this and always have such nice reviews. I'm so glad I'm making you happy with the story and that you like it so much. I hope to continue to please you. Thank you so much!!!   
**Ryo of Wildfire: **Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you continue to read it and review. It's my pleasure to make you happy. ^.~   
**MYSTIC: **Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!! I'm so happy you enjoy it and I hope the ending pleases you as much as the rest of the story.   
**Demyn: **Thank you soooooooooooooo much!! Gah!! I just remembered, I haven't finished reading your stories!!! *looks through files* Don't worry I will finish reading them, I've just had so little time to actually sit down and read. But from what I've read so far, it's awesome!!! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews and I hope to continue to please you. I also hear that you know a friend of mine I think. Do you know Aki-chan(modem)?? well thank you!!     
**TheWoodenSpoon: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I'm sorry I made you cry, but I guess that means it's good. *blush* thank you so much for the comment about becoming a professional writer, but I don't think I'm good enough for that yet. Thank you!!!   
**Khameleson: **And last but not least. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy it!!! 

WOW! that took a while, but it was definitely worth it because I got to thank you all personally. I love you all and THANK YOU!!!! Now enjoy the teaser, please R&R! *muah* ^.~   


Death's Angel   
By Rekka's Angel 

Chapter 14   
Reunions 

********** 

It had been a day since the battle where they lost Miyako. It was supposed to be the last one, but they still had Chaos to finish off. Which would have been done already, had they had a means of getting to the Dynasty.   
No one was in a good mood, as they all sat around sulking. For obvious reasons, Ryo was the one most affected by Miyako's death. Everyone tried their best to cheer him up, but considering they weren't in very good moods themselves, things didn't go too well.   
The sound of the clock ticking could be heard in the silence. The house had never been this quiet before and it was grating everyone's already frayed nerves. So lost in sadness were they that they didn't notice Byakuen run out the door until he roared mightily. They all looked outside. To their surprise, a huge door stood down by the lake. It was as tall as a skyscraper and ebony colored. They had seen doors like this before and it was slightly ajar as if beckoning them to enter. After convincing Nasuti to stay put, they wasted no time in running down to the entrance they knew led to the Dynasty; changing into their sub armor as they went.   
As they stepped through the giant door, they stood in a large field, with a castle off in the distance.   
"Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, let's go!" Shuu shouted. Touma calmly put a restraining hand on Shuu's shoulder.   
"It's probably a trap." Touma stated.   
"So what if it is! This guy isn't getting away with what he did! If anything I'm doing this to avenge Miyako." Shuu answered.   
"Either way, we have no choice. Either go to him, or have him come to us. I'd much rather get this over with now anyway." Seiji said. Shin nodded in agreement, for once actually wanting to fight. They all looked over at Ryo for the last word. He stood there motionless and nonchalantly nodded. They looked at him worriedly, but knew it wasn't going to help asking what was wrong. They knew what was wrong, and sadly there was nothing they could do to sooth their friend's pain. They took off running towards the castle, not too surprised when tons of dynasty soldiers appeared before them. They leaped into battle and started destroying soldiers left and right.   
"This is pointless. It's just slowing us down!" Shin yelled over the noise of crashing armor.   
"Not to mention it's being used to tire us out!" Seiji shouted.   
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's transform and get ride of all this trash!" Ryo called out. They nodded and called their armor. Once they were suited up it was a piece of cake getting through them. More and more soldiers kept coming, but they bashed their way through. "Ignore them! Don't fight unless you have to!" With that said, Ryo led the group through the throng of warriors to the front gates of the castle.   
They stared up at the palace in wonder. It was enormous! Much bigger than Arago's castle was, although with the same design and structure. The gates were made of black marble and had engravings of battles and destruction during the war torn feudal Japan era. As if inviting them in, the doors opened enough to let them through. They nodded to each other and stepped inside the gates and to the front door; stepping through it as well. 

Meanwhile..... 

Darkness. All around her was darkness. Miyako opened her eyes to find herself floating in a black abyss. She looked around to see if there was anything to indicate where she was. Was she in hell? No it wasn't hell. Hell was a personal hell, one made especially for each individual who entered there. It sure wasn't heaven, though.   
"Hello!" Miyako called out. No one answered. Was she in limbo? She curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her bent legs, and resting her head on her knees. Tears found their way out from behind her eyelids as she continued to float in the darkness.   
The most recent events were still fresh in her mind. She had finally told Ryo she loved him, but she had died before he could answer. She didn't care, though. Maybe it was better that way. She wouldn't have to suffer the pain of rejection. But then again, being with him even if he didn't love her was better than being in this place. She smiled in spite of the situation. She could almost feeling Ryo's presence with her; his smell, his smile, and his strong and warm arms wrapped around her like a shield.   
Her silent reverie was shattered when a bright light began to grow off in the distance. She covered her eyes in an attempt to block the light, but even then it was so strong she could still see it. It grew and grew until it was big enough to swallow her whole. The brightness was so intense she could feel the heat radiate from it. In an instant the light expanded all around and enfolded her in it's grasp.   
When she opened her eyes again she had to squint for a few minutes as her eyes adjusted to the amount of light. The room she was in now was the total opposite of where she had just come from. The whole place was white, with gold designs covering every wall. Pure blue sky shown through the only window in the room as it's sheer white drapes billowed in the slight breeze. She turned around and saw a huge wooden door with carvings of angels on it, as well as a strange looking aqua colored globe floating in the middle of the room.   
Her attention returned to the door when she heard the door knob squeak as it was turned. The door opened and she stood there in shock when she saw Suki standing there in a beautiful flowing white dress. Her cyan hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her silver eyes sparkled with happiness. Miyako also took note of the stunning white wings that adorned her back.   
"Suki? Is that really you?" Suki nodded with a smile. Miyako flew over to Suki's awaiting arms and hugged the older girl tightly; her earlier worries left behind. "Suki I've missed you so much!" She rested her head on Suki's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suki smiled and stroked Miyako's golden hair as she let her cry a bit.   
"I'm happy to see you too Miyako." Miyako let go of her as her crying was reduced to the occasional sniffle. Suki grinned and held Miyako's hand in support.   
"So where am I?"   
"Well I guess you could say you're in heaven's waiting room." Suki said with a slight giggle.   
"So do I get to leave here with you?" Suki gave a sad smile and shook her head. Actually I don't know. The oh high and mighty," Suki said sarcastically. "And a few others are still debating some things about you. So until someone gives the word I don't know." Miyako nodded in understanding, but stood anxiously waiting for the answer. "Oh!" Suki gasped. "I have to go get a few people. I'll be back in a minute Miyako." Suki let go of her hand and headed out the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around towards Miyako as if she forgot something. She smiled at Miyako's worried expression as the younger girl looked around the room she was in. "By the way Miyako," Miyako looked up. "He does love you." With that said Suki took off to find who she was searching for.   
Miyako stood there motionless for a minute wondering what she meant and who he was. It suddenly dawned on her and the brightest happiest smile she had ever had graced her face. She was practically flaoting. But with the thought of Ryo came the worry of if he and the others were alright and the sadness of the situation. She had left him before they could ever become something wonderful. She had left before she could have the chance to experience life with the man who loved her. Miyako sunk to her knees on the marble floor and stared blankly at the ground. Before any other sad thoughts could enter her mind Suki had returned.   
"Miyako." Suki called. Miyako looked up sadly at her long time friend and got the second surprise of her life. Standing before her was her mother and father. She couldn't believe it. Tears ran down her cheeks once more as she drunk in their appearance.   
Her mother was as beautiful as ever with her long light brown hair in a braid and her deep blue eyes shining with pride and love. Her slender figure was covered in a pale green gown with a dark green sash around her waist. Her handsome father stood straight and tall as his emerald eyes looked down at her with tenderness. His ebony hair was longer than she remembered it, but then again it had been a very long time since she last saw them. Yume opened her arms to her daughter and Miyako hurriedly got off the floor and ran into her mother's arms. The day had been one of sad partings and happy reunions for Miyako, but it looked like things would just get better from there on out. 

********** 

There ya have it, the end of the teaser. *ducks things being thrown at her* Please don't kill me, I promise to update as soon as I can!!!!! Acutally I can't wait to write the ending and get the sequeal out. I also wanna finish my other stories. ^_^ 

Dear dear readers, I love you all, but please review for me, pretty please!! *looks at you adoringly* 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2002 


	17. the beginning of the end

**Authors note: **OMG!!! I'm alive everyone! I finally got over the massive writer's block for this story and finally had time to actually write! I am soooooo sorry for taking forever to update. I thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me since I started this story (you know who you are). I won't take up time giving you excuses for why I haven't written in forever, but I hope you can forgive me. This is the chapter before the last one! Can you believe it! I sure can't, lol. So enjoy.  
**  
Disclaimer:** You know the drill....I do not own YST/Ronin Warriors and sadly never will.  
  
Chapter 15  
The beginning of the end  
  
By Rekka's Angel  
  
  
Here's the last couple of paragraphs from the last chapter to refresh your memory. Although you might not even remember most of the story considering how long it's been since I've posted. I'm so sorry!.........  
  
"Miyako." Suki called. Miyako looked up sadly at her long time friend and got the second surprise of her life. Standing before her was her mother and father. She couldn't believe it. Tears ran down her cheeks once more as she drunk in their appearance.   
Her mother was as beautiful as ever with her long light brown hair in a braid and her deep blue eyes shining with pride and love. Her slender figure was covered in a pale green gown with a dark green sash around her waist. Her handsome father stood straight and tall as his emerald eyes looked down at her with tenderness. His ebony hair was longer than she remembered it, but then again it had been a very long time since she last saw them. Yume opened her arms to her daughter and Miyako hurriedly got off the floor and ran into her mother's arms. The day had been one of sad partings and happy reunions for Miyako, but it looked like things would just get better from there on out.  
  
**********  
  
Back in the dynasty.....  
  
As soon as they stepped into the castle, waves of soldiers, higher in rank and power than the ones outside, came running towards them.  
"Damn! At this rate we'll be tired out from all this tedious fighting." Touma stated angrily. Ryo nodded and growled in irritation.  
"So what are we going to do? It's not like we have much of a choice." Shuu asked.  
"It would take a miracle to get us out of this one." Shin sighed sadly. As if in answer to Shin's statement, four balls of light quickly descended in front of them and transformed into four people in armor.  
"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" The one in gray armor said with an arrogant laugh. The Ronins stood in shock at the arrival of Naaza, Rajura, Anubis, and Kayura.   
"Took you guys long enough!" Shuu shouted, but with a grin on his face. Kayura smiled in return.  
"Well excuse me, but we had our own problems with Chaos to deal with." Naaza angrily answered. He winced when Kayura promptly whacked him on the head. She glared at him once, daring him to try anything before turning towards the grinning Ronins. She frowned sadly at Ryo before addressing them.   
"It's true, we had some things that held us up getting here, but let us take care of this trash while you go after Chaos. We'll come help when we're finished here." Kayura said. Ryo gave a small smile for the first time since Miyako was killed.  
"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us." Ryo stated.  
"I think I have an idea." Kayura answered with a knowing smirk before running ahead with the other masho to deal with the soldiers. The Ronins ran behind them and made their way down the hall as Kayura and the other three cleared a path for them. Ryo glanced back at their once enemies and smiled in thanks, even if they couldn't see it. A look of determination quickly spread across his face as they headed off to find Chaos.  
  
In Heaven...  
  
"I just don't see how we can do it. The poor girl has suffered enough don't you think? The least we can do is let her have a happy afterlife." An enchanting melodious voice said.  
"But she also deserves to live a happy life." Another voice answered, more masculine than the first.  
"Should we do that? It doesn't exactly go against the rules, but that child has been killed so many times I can't even count them anymore." One said in slight amusement. The three continued to converse and decide the fate of their lost angel.  
"The boy will not take it well. I can assure you he will try to follow her after the evil one has been vanquished." The masculine voice stated.  
"Yes, but we could grant her guardianship over him. Of course with no memory of her life, but that's a given. Once an angel you are striped of your earthly memories so you are free to live in heaven in peace and without sorrow. She will feel connected to him, but that would just make her a better guardian." The other two nodded in agreement with the third voice.  
"It is quite sad though. I really want her to live a happy life with the one she loves." The feminine one stated quietly. The other two nodded in agreement with this statement too.   
"We'll just have to do what's best for the both of them, for I'm sure we do not want the boy to follow her in death. He was cheated out of his life once. He has one more chance to live his life and die an old man."  
  
Miyako, and Suki were left in the white room, for her parents were taken back to heaven after the happy reunion. Miyako jumped in surprise when the aqua orb in the center of the room started to show a picture. She gasped when she saw the beginning of the final battle.   
The Ronins were in Chaos's throne room which had grown in size to accommodate the fighting. Chaos stood before them with a purely evil smirk. No words were needed before the heated fight began, The Ronins fighting with everything they had.  
Miyako slowly walked closer to the glowing orb as she and Suki watched the bloody battle ensue. The Ronins were tiring, but had managed to slightly injure Chaos. Thankfully, the Oni Masho and Kayura kept their promise to help the Ronins fight Chaos.  
"I hate this." Miyako whispered. "I can't help them, only watch this horrible war." She focused one Ryo with tears coming to her eyes at the pure rage, hatred, and sorrow on his handsome face. The once gentle and kind man she knew, was now replaced by a man full of hatred and pain. She let the tears flow for him and all his sorrow. It was her fault he was like this, and there was nothing she could do to help him. Just watch and hope.  
Suki looked up at Miyako and frowned in concern and sympathy. She opened her mouth to sooth her friend, but was interrupted by a loud and clear voice ringing throughout the room.   
"Miyako, we are allowing you the chance to save your precious friends and the Earth as well. You hold an incredible power and your soul may enter the one you love most and lend him your powers. After this, you're soul will return here and we shall tell you of our decisions." Miyako was in shock as her body began to glow and she descended once more to Earth. Tears of happiness filled her as she floated before Ryo. He could not see her, but before she entered his body, she whispered into his ear.  
"I'm here with you now my love, and I will lend you my strength as you have done for me before. Together we can defeat this evil and cleanse the Earth of this plague." Ryo's eyes widened in disbelief as her words resounded through his body and brought tears forth. He smiled and nodded in understanding as he began to glow with a heavenly light, briefly blinding everyone in the vicinity. He closed his eyes and allowed Miyako's soul to embrace his own and become one.  
When everyone was able to see again Ryo's armor was now a male version of the one Miyako had worn before she died. The armor of Soul was now dawned and it's power brought fear briefly to the demon before them. Chaos smirked in order to hide his shock and shouted.  
"You may have new armor, but that alone will not save this pathetic world! I will reign supreme and delight in your death. Now... come forth and allow me to send you to your maker."   
Ryo glared at him and motioned for his comrades to join him by his side. They obeyed and all stood in a line before Chaos, all wearing glares of their own for the dark and twisted being before them. Chaos's hatred for the group grew and his size did along with it.   
Shuu chuckled, making everyone look at him in curiosity.  
"Man, what is it with these guys that make them think, the bigger they are the better chance they have at beating us!" Everyone either smiled or chuckled at Shuu's comment. The effect it had on the group was tremendous. Everyone became more confident and at ease. If they were going down, they were taking Chaos with them, but they had the hope now that they would live through this.  
"Thank you Shuu." Kayura whispered.  
"Alright everyone this is it! We have to hit him with everything we've got!" Ryo shouted to the group. Everyone nodded and as one called out their sure kills. The last being Ryo with Miyako's help. In a strong voice Ryo screamed his attack to the heavens.  
"SOUL SHATTER!" Blinding light exploded from his hands joining with the other attacks. All of them twined together in an attack so enormous and powerful, there would be no way anything would be standing after it hit it's mark.   
The attack slammed into Chaos with such force it tore him apart on contact. There wasn't even time for him to scream in utter agony as it ripped him apart. Not just destroying the physical body, but his black core and evil essence as well.   
The recoil from the joined phenomenon sent the nine warriors flying backwards. They all laid there stunned at the end results. It had taken so much pain and fighting to finally rid the world of Chaos it was amazing they hadn't all passed out from the shear emotional exhaustion. Slowly but surely they began to pull themselves to sitting or propped up positions to examine the remains of what used to be Chaos's domain. It was a wasteland.  
One by one their armors disappeared and left them in their sub armor. They were too tired to keep it on, but had to at least get home before dissolving their armor completely. Ryo shakily stood and gazed with tired eyes out into the distance. Soft golden light appeared around Ryo as Miyako's soul separated from his. Before she was pulled away completely she kissed his cheek and whispered her goodbye.   
"You did well love. I'm so proud of you. I only wish I could be here for you when you need me the most. Until we meet again Ryo Sanada, know that I am always with you in your heart."  
With her goodbye made, she disappeared from the mortal world. Ryo touched his cheek and gave a watery smile.   
"I know." Even though he did indeed know, and knew she had been the one to give him the strength to eliminate Chaos, he felt empty and incomplete. "We may be meeting sooner than you think." With his whispered response, he and his friends waved goodbye to Kayura and the masho before they disappeared through the gates that would take them home.  
  
**********  
  
Yeah I know, cheesy ass sure kill attack name, but it's not easy coming up with them, at least I think so. Yes, the ending chapter is the next one! I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel to this story or not, but I do plan on making a story about how Seiji finally confesses his love for Nasuti, considering in this story there isn't an opprotune moment for him to do so. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was waiting for that in this, but I promise to make a one-shot just for them.   
Oh, and the next chapter will be the original ending, but I'm also going to put up a chapter afterwards for an alternate ending, which isn't as happily ever after. It will be more angsty and sad. I actually almost changed the original ending for that one. So...I plan on posting the next chapter by the latest this friday, and I can garuntee that because it's already writen. I apologize for any mistakes in this, or for if you didn't enjoy it, but I hope you did. If not, then hopefully I can make a story more pleasing for you ^_^.   
  
Please push that button and review for me!! I appriciate constructive critisicm, but please nothing too harsh, I'm not a fan of flames. Thank you all!  
  
copyright © 2003  
  
rekkas_angel@yahoo.com  



	18. Finale

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous chapters ^_~  
  
**Author's notes**: Here it is the last...well almost last chapter. This chapter actually wasn't the original ending I had, but since I like happy endings I wrote it. The next chapter will be an alternate ending and the original ending. I'm sorry for the shortness of the last few chapters. I hate writing short chapters, but I wanted to get this out for you before I leave for florida for X-mas break, where I won't have a computer to upload more chapters. So hopefully before I leave I'll have the other ending posted. SO enjoy this sweet waff/sap filled chapter. Lol, and I will get to writing a one-shot for Nasuti and Seiji! Hopefully with this experience I can become a better writer like those of who I have read throughout the years on this site and others.   
  
Special thanks to all my reviewers!!! I love you all!  
and **Max-chan**, thank you for sticking with me!! Your reveiws are always so nice to read and give me the kick I need to continue. You're so supportive of my work *hugs*.   
  
Death's Angel  
By Rekka's Angel  
  
Chapter 16  
Finale  
  
  
Miyako arrived in the white waiting room from earlier. This time Suki wasn't there to greet her. The room had slightly changed too. Where once there had been an aqua orb floating, there was now a small replica of the earth and a gold orb.   
"Miyako." Miyako's head snapped up and looked around the room, but no one was there.  
"Y....yes?"  
"We have made our decision." Miyako unconsciously held her breath as she waited for the answer.  
"We have decided you will return to Earth and live the life you should have had in the first place." A feminine voice answered. Miyako was in shock. Had she just heard right?!  
"Y...you mean I get to....to....."  
"Yes. You can live and be happy with your loved ones. Be happy little one." The third and final voice said. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She was going to be able to live her life with Ryo! As a real live person. No more angel of death, no more lies, just a happy normal life like she had always dreamed of. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she gently brushed them away.  
"It was a rather hard decision, but all things considered, you and the ronins deserve this."  
"Thank you." Miyako answered. She was beyond happy. There were no words to describe how happy she was. Before she knew it she was spiraling down towards Earth for the last time, not to return to the heavens until she was an old woman dying in her sleep after living a long enjoyable life.   
  
**********  
  
Ryo and the others had been home for a day and slowly getting back to living their lives. The war against Chaos was over and the relief was immense. They had been through an incredible ordeal and not without it's consequences. They had gained a friend, almost lost their leader, and finally lost their new dear friend. Not to mention it had left Ryo in a deep depression. They had been watching him closely, making sure he didn't try anything stupid.  
Touma looked up from reading his book and swept his gaze around the room. They had just finished breakfast and Ryo was sitting on the window seat staring outback. He was worried for his friend and with good reason. Ryo hadn't said a single word since they had gotten back the night before and constantly held a sorrow beyond words in his eyes. He didn't respond to anyone and he hadn't eaten breakfast. All he did was stare out the window.   
Byakuen, noticing his master's distress walked over to the boy and rubbed up against him, pushing his head under Ryo's hand. The only movement from Ryo was the light stroking of Byakuen's fur. Byakuen purred in response to try to sooth Ryo's pain.  
Everyone stared at each other with equal worry over Ryo's situation and uncharacteristic depression.  
"Hey guys, how about we all go out tonight and celebrate! We more than deserve it." Shuu suggested from his place on the floor.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you think Ryo?" Nasuti asked. Everyone turned to look at Ryo and waited. He gave no indication that he had even listened to what was going on. He just continued to stroke Byakuen and look out the window. This just made everyone worry more.  
"Just leave him be. It's going to take some time for him to come to terms with what happened." Seiji answered everyone's questioning eyes. They nodded and tried to busy themselves with something. Nasuti walked into the kitchen to start washing dishes, Seiji followed soon after, Shuu and Shin walked over to the TV to play video games, and Touma sat reading a book.  
Ryo sighed as he watched the fluffy white clouds float by in the blue sky. It was a gorgeous sunny day, completely the opposite of how he felt. His thoughts were of Miyako and how he would soon join her by taking his own life. He didn't feel life was worth living anymore, at least not without... Ryo squinted as a flash of brilliant light appeared outside. As he brought his arm down from covering his face from the bright light he couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but after rubbing his eyes, she... she was still there!   
Ryo jumped up from his seat and ran out the back door, not even bothering to close it. He ran out till he was only a foot away from her. She was there, right in front of him in a soft white cotton sun dress, golden hair down and flowing around her, blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love in the sunshine. He still couldn't believe it. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her cheek, thinking if he moved too fast she would disappear.   
Miyako stood before him gently biting her lip as his hand came in contact with her warm skin. His touch was something she had been longing for, and finally he was there to make her wish a reality. She couldn't take it anymore and threw her arms around him and a tight hug; crying out in happiness as her body pressed against his. She brushed some ebony hair behind his ear and started raining soft kisses on his face and neck. Ryo's body and mind finally recovered from the shock and his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist as he cried tears of relief and joy. Miyako gently wiped them away and pulled his head against her chest. His body shook with his sobs and they fell together to their knees into the grass.  
"Hush now, it's alright. I'm here and I won't ever leave you." Miyako said, and kissed the top of his head. Ryo held her tighter, but not tight enough that it hurt her. He looked into her teary sapphire orbs and stroked her cheek.  
"You have no idea how much it hurt thinking I wouldn't get to live my life with you. I...I almost..." Miyako laid her finger against his lips to stop him from talking and smiled.   
"But you didn't, and I'm so glad you didn't. I never want you to do that, no matter what!" Ryo nodded. "I love you so much." Tilting her head up she laid her lips against Ryo's in a loving kiss. Ryo responded and quickly made the kiss more passionate, letting all his emotions through. Miyako moaned as he parted her lips with his gentle tongue. She allowed him to enter and their tongues melded together in a dance of desire and love. She had never felt anything so wonderful before and she wanted more. It was pure bliss. Hesitantly they broke apart gasping for breath. Miyako gently sucked his bottom lip and laid another searing kiss one them. They held each other as if their lives depended on it as they slowly came back to reality. Ryo held her head between his hands and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you. You never got to hear me, so I'm telling you now. I love you with every fiber of my being." Ryo whispered. He pulled her against him for another tight embrace before standing up and bringing her with him; holding her hand in his.   
They both turned towards the house when they heard a sob and smiled brightly when they saw their friends standing outside the door. Nasuti had tears streaming down her face as she covered her mouth with a delicate hand. Seiji stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder and a smile on his lips.  
"Welcome home." Ryo said before the group took off running towards the two standing together in the middle of the field.  
  
**********  
  
Wow, that was very sappy and what not. I apologize for any OOCness. I hope you have enjoyed reading my first real attempt at a series. And for those who are reading So Emotional, I hope to get working on that more as well. There's one more chapter to go with this if you want to read the original sad ending. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.  
  
Review for for me pretty please! ^_^ The button calls you...  
  
copyright © 2004  
  



End file.
